The Arrangement
by jenmer61977
Summary: Rachel's father is not who the great people of Lima think he is. He is a ruthless mobster living a double life causing Rachel to do the same. Right before her senior year he drops a bomb on her and she's given a choice. Ruin a whole family or change her entire life. Pezberry—G!p Rachel. Rated T in the beginning for language but rated M for future chapters. G!p Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**The Arrangement**

 **Rachel's father is not who the great people of Lima think he is. He is a ruthless mobster living a double life causing Rachel to do the same. Right before her senior year he drops a bomb on her and she's given a choice. Ruin a whole family or change her entire life. Pezberry—GP! Rachel. Rated T in the beginning for language but rated M for future chapters. GP! Don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Hello all, I have been a writer on this sight for a little over a year now but I wanted to branch out and write a different style of story. This will be the first fic I have written that is GP! and I just wanted to get a feel for it so please be gentle with your reviews but constructive criticism is always welcome. This story is GP! and will get explicit later, If you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rachel looked out over the expanse of their backyard off of her balcony just thinking. She'd spent the last three years of her life under the grid pretending to be something she was not. Her parents were not the simple lawyers Lima thought they were. Berry and Berry Attorneys at law, law firm was just a front. Yes, both of her fathers had law degrees and they did run a legit family law practice but her daddy Hiram was so much more.

Her grandfather Jonathon Goldstein was the head of the biggest mob family in New York. When Rachel was born he was overjoyed that he would have an heir to his empire but when they found out that she was not what she seemed things changed. Hiram argued that he didn't need a boy to take over, that Rachel could be groomed to do it just as well but her grandfather was not convinced.

As the years went by he grew to adore Rachel and started to train her in the ways of the family, how to act, how to treat others and how to be what he thought a Goldstein should be. He spoiled her rotten with singing and dancing classes to her hearts content, also letting her indulge in motocross and the like as well. If it had an engine Rachel wanted to race it even at a young age.

Her condition was a well-kept secret, only the most trusted of their staff and associates knew about it. Somehow though when Rachel was 14 one of the lower families found out and were up in arms about it. It was one thing for a woman to take over; and they weren't really keen on that but it was a whole different animal to them for what they considered a freak to take over. This caused a war within the families. The first death threats came in shortly after the leak and they did all they could to keep her safe. A few weeks later she was hospitalized after a hit and run incident. She only had a broken leg and a severe concussion but her body guard had taken the brunt of the hit saving her but being killed instead.

Jonathon decided right then that as soon as she could be moved that they were going to hide her. Leroy and Hiram agreed and they came up with the cover story and fake life they now lived in Lima. They took very few people with them. One being their personal doctor that was given his own practice in Lima, the others were his wife that would work as their secretary and his sister who was a nurse that worked for him. Other than those three they hired a few new guys as grounds keepers at their home that were actually body guards for Rachel as well as a few guards for while she was at school. They also took Leroy's name and started going by Berry instead of Goldstein.

She remembered the day before her first day of school at McKinley and her daddy handing her the box of clothing that would become her new school look.

 _*flashback*_

 _Lying on her back on the bed she stared at the ceiling pissed at the world. She had just gotten out of her cast the day before and was not happy to be in this damn backwater town where there was nothing to do. They didn't even have a decent motocross track. The one place she found had pictures on the web page and from what she could tell it was lame as hell._

 _A knock on her door pulled her out of her musings and she called out for whoever it was to enter. She looked over with a sigh as her daddy walked in carrying a box. "Daddy this place is so not ok. Why can't we go home? I can just stay in the house and home school for a while or something. Living here is going to be crap."_

 _Hiram sighed as he sat the box on the bed and sat beside her. "I know you don't like it pumpkin but it is necessary to keep you safe. We cannot risk anyone finding you." He took a breath for the impending meltdown then pushed the box toward her. "Here, these are your school clothes."_

 _Sitting up she scowled. "You didn't tell me this place had uniforms. I thought it was a public school."_

 _She pulled out an argyle sweater and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head slightly. "It is a public school but it doesn't require uniforms. Everything in the box is for you to create a new you."_

 _As she took out all of the clothes he explained what was expected of her and how she was to come off to everyone. "Just look at it as the biggest acting exercise you've ever endeavored upon. If you can pull this off you can accomplish any role."_

 _As she pulled the final thing out of the box, a pair of Maryjane's, she looked up at him in horror. "You have got to be kidding me. Daddy if I wear this stuff to school people will go out of their way to beat me up on a daily basis. I may as well have stayed in New York. I can't show my face in public wearing this crap."_

 _Hiram sighed and picked up the shoes. "Look, I know this is hard but it's for your own good. Baby these people want you dead and until we can find out exactly who is behind it, all of this crap is necessary for keep you alive and safe with me and your dad."_

 _Scooting closer to her he took her hand. "If you take off your makeup and only wear minimal amounts and wear these clothes they will never suspect that this girl is you. They are going to be looking for the badass Goldstein Princess that you are not this Broadway bound diva that is slightly crazy."_

 _Rachel sat back against the headboard in exasperation. "This is so not cool daddy. It's not fair that I even have to do this."_

" _I know it's not fair baby but we have no choice for the time being. Your dad and I need you to be safe and alive damn it, just please, for me, do this." He was fighting back tears thinking about how he had already almost lost her._

 _Rachel sighed and leaned forward to hug him. "Ok daddy but you have to at least take me to the track so I can ride out the frustrations that I am sure are going to come from doing all of this."_

" _I'm sorry pumpkin but it is not safe for you to be at the motocross tracks. They will be looking in places like that for you." At the broken hearted look on her face he kissed her forehead. "I tell you what. I'll talk to you grandfather about buying that plot of land behind the mansion and you can design your own track just for you. Order anything you want for it."_

 _Rachel thought for a moment. She supposed it was a decent compromise, after all she was sure that after the school met Rachel Barbra Berry future Broadway Star that she wouldn't be making the kind of friend that would want to hang with her at the track anyway. "Fine, can I have that new bike I've been wanting then? Papa promised I could get it if I did what you all asked."_

 _Hiram smiled brightly having her agree with his plan. "Whatever you want."_

 _*end flashback*_

Now three years later she was so tired of the persona she portrayed to the world. It was over the top and so not her. She hated that for whatever reason even though the coast seemed to be clear and they were moving back home to the city after graduation that she still had to act a part.

Her thoughts turned to her grandfather and all he expected of her. On top of her singing and dancing classes he required that she take Karate. He didn't mind any of her extracurricular activities as long as she knew how to protect herself. She could fire accurately, clean and fully disassemble a gun by the time she was 10. After she moved she also had to go through more extensive training but she didn't mind it much. The last year everything had really calmed down tremendously.

The hype died down eventually and order within the families was restored but Jonathan was still worried and decided that Rachel would stay in Lima until she turned 18 and graduated high school. She was none too happy about that because of her school life but was resigned to the fact. She did really enjoy glee club and wanted to win Nationals this year. It had been a little nerve racking when they had made it to New York the previous year but they had managed to keep her presence from being discovered in the city and if it hadn't been for that bubbling oaf they may have won too.

She tried to shake that thought off and started pacing. She was glad that she had officially broken things off with him after they got back from Nationals. He was just a beard and part of her cover but she really couldn't stand him most of the time. He never treated her or any girl he dated right and she was tired of dealing with him. Thankfully Quinn seemed to be done with him as well. She deserved better too even if they weren't really friends.

She stopped pacing and sat in a lounge chair with a sigh. This morning her daddy had informed her that she had an arranged marriage that she was to fulfill once they were both 18 in a few months. Apparently this girl went to her school and had no idea that she was about to be tied to her. Rachel knew that there was a possibility that she would have an arrangement but she felt that they were way too young.

She wasn't opposed to having an arrangement because of her condition. She wasn't very hopeful at finding someone that would accept her otherwise. She really hoped whoever it was, was going to be ok with it. Since the girl didn't even know about the arrangement, it stood to reason that she wouldn't know about that either. She was pulled out of her musings looking up as the door opened and her dad came out.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and sat beside her. "Are you ok pumpkin?"

Rachel looked out over the rail and sighed. "I guess. I know that this was always a possibility but it just seems to be so damned sudden. I mean why now, why this girl? Why is daddy doing this before I even graduate high school? My birthday is in December, hers is like a week before. Daddy's talking like we will be married over winter break. I mean when is she going to even be told? When do I get to meet her and what about my condition? What if she can't accept it?"

Leroy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around to look at him. "Rachel stop, breath sweetheart. Your daddy didn't arrange this, your grandfather did. He wouldn't have set anything up that would hurt you. The girl is our doctor's daughter so she was raised to be tolerant and accepting of other and their differences."

Rachel looked at him shocked. "I didn't know that Dr. Miguel had a daughter my age and just because she's supposed to be tolerant doesn't mean she wants to marry someone like me."

Leroy just shook his head. "She kind of doesn't have a choice Rach."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a voice behind her. "She doesn't have a choice. It's been set up for years. Her family owes your Grandfather and this is how he decided to take payment. They are a good family and he trusts Miguel."

She turned and eyed her daddy. "What if I refuse to marry her?"

Hiram sighed and sat in front of her on a separate lounger taking her hand. "Then her family will owe your grandfather in full and will lose their place within the organization."

Rachel gasped pulling her hand away and stood. "That's not fair. It's not her fault that her family is indebted to him. It's not fair daddy. What if she isn't gay or can't handle my condition. It's just not fair. Most of those kids at school can't stand me. That's not even my fault either. You made up my school persona and they all hate me because of it. Hell even most of the glee club only tolerate me for my voice. Summer break just started a week ago. Do I even get to meet her before school starts? Am I allowed to be myself around her if she even gives me the time of day?"

Hiram stood and pulled her into his arms. "I know this is hard baby girl but it has to be done. You know what he says goes. You will get to meet her tonight when her family comes for dinner and you really need to be yourself around her from now on. I'm sure that when Miguel talks to her this morning that he will explain to her your condition. He told me that she is gay, she came out to them right after school let out and he assured me that she is accepting of all people and she shouldn't have a problem with it."

Rachel scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it. If it's been set for years and she lives here too why are we just now being told? Why not tell us when we were younger and let us start off as friend knowing that we would one day wed? Or hell, even just let us know each other as friends without knowing about the marriage arrangement? It just doesn't seem right."

He pulled her back just far enough to look into her eyes. "Miguel and I were hopeful that Miguel's father would be able to come to find a better arrangement with your grandfather. He didn't and he's calling in their debt. He wants you to come home after graduation with your wife. Both of you will take whatever classes that you want for your cover careers. You will learn the business from him in your spare time and she will learn from your Grammy."

Rachel sighed and pulled out of his arms. "Fine, just… can I be alone for a while?"

"Of course pumpkin but you need to be ready for company at 4:00 when they get here. We are going to talk then have dinner after." They both came over kissing her temple than turned to go back inside.

Once they were gone she slumped back down in her seat. She was so afraid this was going to be a disaster once this other girl found out all that was going on. Leaning back she stared out unseeing to the grounds again and grimaced to herself. She hadn't even asked her name so that she could prepare herself for what was to come. Taking a look at her watch she sighed and stood. It was just after noon and she hadn't had her morning workout yet and needed to get ready for this train wreck of a meeting to come.

Across town a similar more heated discussion was going on. "I just don't understand all of this Papi. Why do I have to suffer because Abuelo owes this guy something?"

Santana was not happy with this turn of events. She had just found the courage to come out to her parents and now less than a week later she was being told she had an arranged marriage to some chick she didn't even know. It was bad enough that they had to move to this backward town away from New York to begin with to keep this girl safe but now to be forced into a marriage with her… It was too much.

Miguel took a deep breath. "Your abuelo doesn't just owe this man a small thing. He owes the man millions that we don't have. I know you know how the family we work for works. The man is a mob boss mija, if things don't go his way bad things happen. We will lose everything and be out of our jobs, blackballed since we have only ever worked for the family and not just us but the entire family. Tio Roberto, Tia Sasha, Maria, Abuela and Abuelo, all of us work for these people."

Santana deflated and sunk into her seat. Yes, she knew how this family worked and for the most part she had always liked the life working for them afforded her family but this was just… "But why me, why not Cousin Antonia or Lucia? Why do I have to marry the girl? I mean yes I know I'm a lesbian or whatever but papi!"

"Mija this has been arranged since you were 12 years old. Abuelo didn't want to tell you because he was trying to come up with the money he owed so you didn't have too. Mr. Goldstein chose you to be the one. I don't know why but it is what it is. Working for the family it is one of the things we are told up front. The possibilities of arrangements are always there. Antonia is older and Lucia is younger. You are the one that is her age."

"Why a girl though? I mean did they know a 12 that she was gay already. I don't understand. Mario is the same age as us too."

Miguel sighed; this would be the hardest part of this conversation. "She did already know at 12 that she preferred girls. She's also different. There is no way that Mr. Goldstein would arrange her to a boy that may hurt her physically if he couldn't accept her medical condition."

Santana sat up abruptly. "You're marrying me off to someone who is sick. Papi that's not right."

"She's not sick mija she's different. She's been my patient since they found out she was not like other girls."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean she's different?"

He looked to his wife who had been totally silent through all of this and back to his daughter. "She was born intersex. She is all female except for her reproductive organs…"

Santana stood abruptly. "You mean to tell me I have to marry a chick with a dick? What part of lesbian didn't you understand?"

Maribel sat forward finally entering the conversation. "Santana sit down." Santana huffed but complied as her mother continued. "When you told us you were a lesbian I asked you about the boys you had been with. You told me that you didn't mind sex with the boys, it was ok but you were just not attracted to them. You said the female form was just better. It was softer and you just really liked boobs."

Santana gasped at her mother revealing these private things in front of her father. "Mami?!"

She just held a hand up to her. "I know that is private but think about this. You get the softness of the female form and the benefits of her having a little extra."

Miguel seeing where she was going with this perked up. "Yes, she is able to help you give us grandbabies and you don't have to go to a clinic or deal with sweaty boys."

Santana shook her head and sighed. "This isn't fair. You said she lives here. Who is she and if I agree to this is she even going to want to marry me? I mean I'm kind of not a very nice person at school and most of those bitches hate me."

Miguel sighed. "Baby I'm sorry but you don't have a choice here unless you want to see the whole family on the streets. I'm not exaggerating here. We will have nothing but the clothes on our backs. The only person that really has a choice in this is her. If it hadn't been for Mr. Goldstein we would have all been on the streets years ago."

Santana just studied him for a moment. "So this chick has all the power here?"

He nods his head and Santana looks to her mother who is holding her baby brother. She stands and moves to look out the window to her sisters playing in the backyard then looks back to her father. "I guess I have no choice. I will not be held responsible for us losing everything even though it's ultimately abuelo's fault not mine. I'll do it but I'm still worried about whether the girl will want me after she sees who I am. Like I said, I'm not a nice person. Quinn and I rule that school with an iron fist and the only straight I am is a straight up bitch. What happens if she refuses?"

Maribel stood giving the baby to Miguel and wrapped her arms around Santana from behind. "We have to go over to meet with them at 3:00 to talk and for dinner. We'll take it as it comes but if she has a problem with you, you're the one who will have to fix it if you can. I hate that this is being put on you but we have no choice in the matter either."

"I hate that you guys didn't let us at least meet and be friends when we were little. I mean you've worked for the family since before we were even born. It would have made this so much easier. How is it even possible that we've never met? This is so not fair. I can't believe that you let Abuelo put me in this position." She turned and looks at the clock on the wall and pulls away from her mother. "I better go start getting ready."

She left the room and went to her bedroom and to her bathroom to run a bath to try and help her relax. As she bathed she got more tense and angrier the more she thought about it. She would have to talk to this girl since she could back out of this and see if she could talk to her grandfather or whatever. This just wasn't fair and she didn't want to marry some chick she didn't even know and don't even get her started on the rest of it.

Getting out of the tub she fixed her hair and makeup then went to her walk in closet to choose an outfit for this farce of a dinner. Once she was dressed she checked herself in the mirror and smirked. "Eat your heart out," and made her way downstairs to leave.

Rachel was pacing her dressing room trying to decide what to wear. "What do you wear when you're going to meet your future wife and she only knows you as a personality that really isn't you?" She tapped her foot and decided on a pair of black slacks, a red silk button down that was open enough to see her cleavage, black vest that she left unbuttoned and a skinny black tie that was loosely tied.

Fixing her hair to fall in ringlets framing her face she finished her makeup and headed down the stairs when she heard the doorbell. As she came to the stairs she heard her daddy talking to someone then hears a voice that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. "It can't be," she whispered to herself.

Out of all the girls in school that it could have been, this just wasn't right. As she came down the stairs Hiram looked up and smiled. "There she is now."

Everyone looked up and Santana's mouth dropped watching her descend the stairs then looks to her father. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." This causes Maribel slapped her upside her head.

Rachel just can't believe it. "Well fuck me."

 **A/N: OK guys this is my first attempt at a GP! fic so please read and review. Let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Hello all, just a note to tell you there will be a little Spanish in my story as Santana is a hot head and always comes out with it when she is upset. I will have full translations of what is said at the end of the chapter and I only had google as my only help with translating from English to Spanish but has agreed to translate for me.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Everyone looked up and Santana's mouth dropped watching her descend the stairs then looks to her father. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." This causes Maribel slapped her upside her head._

 _Rachel just can't believe it. "Well fuck me."_

Santana recovered her shock and looked to her father panicked. "¿Que carajo? No me puedo casar con ella. Ella no es normal y no me refiero a la polla entre sus piernas. No me puedens hacer esto."

Miguel shook his head. "Mija, no es tan malo como parece, conosco a Rachel desde pequeña, ella es muy buena persona."

Santana shook her head violently. "No, no me casaré con esa aberración!"

Maribel slapped her arm hard. "Santana…"

Rachel had had enough. Before Maribel could finish her sentence Rachel was in Santana's face. "Santana, es mejor callarte. No eres la unica afectada con esto, tambien me toca a mi lidar contigo. Y has el favor de hablar inglés por respeto a mi padre." She motioned to her dad who was looking very confused and agitated being the only one in the room that didn't speak Spanish. No one was going to come into her home and disrespect not only her but her parents as well.

The Lopez's all looked sharply to Rachel. Santana had no idea that she spoke fluent Spanish. Taking a deep breath she turned to Leroy. "I apologize Mr. Berry that was very rude of me. I was just very shocked." She looked at Rachel and back to the adults. "If you would excuse us a moment, I would like to talk to Rachel for a minute please."

Not giving anyone a chance to react or answer she grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her into the study next to them and closed the door behind them. "What the hell Berry?

Rachel took a breath to calm her anger and yanked her hand away from her. "What do you expect me to say? I was just as much in the dark as you were in all of this shit."

Santana just stared at her for a moment unsure of what to make of her. She had never heard Rachel curse or sound so normal before. Shaking it off she implored, "You have to talk to your grandfather Berry. My papi said that you had a choice. You can stop all of this."

Rachel shook her head and sat in one of the oversized chairs in the room. "I have the same choice in this as everyone else does Santana. Yes I can choose to not marry you but in doing so your family will owe mine in full and be out of the organization whether you can pay up or not. This is what grandfather wants and he knows that I will not put you and your family on the streets. Unless that's what you want me to do?"

Throwing her hands up in exaggeration she plopped down in the chair across from Rachel. "Of course that's not what I want. I have younger siblings and tons of other family that works for yours. Are you sure he won't reconsider this?"

"He won't, I called him earlier after my workout and he told me that my choices were either I marry you this December and bring you home to New York in the summer or you and your family are out."

Santana sighed in resignation and sat forward. "Look, if I have to do this I have some stipulations."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Your stipulations are unwarranted and have no basis in this agreement." She held a hand up when she moved to speak. "But I will hear you out and if I can live with these things I will agree."

Santana sat stunned. Seeing Rachel talk like this was not something she was used to. She also knew how things worked in this family and she knew better than to totally push her luck. Rachel was to be the head of the biggest mob family in New York and she was to be her wife but that didn't mean that she was going to roll over and just take everything lying down. "I shouldn't have to be seen in public with you in those damned animal sweaters and plaid skirts. You need to dress better. Also you need to chill the fuck out at school and shit. It's embarrassing how many times a day you get slushied because of your mouth and clothes."

Rachel chuckled humorlessly and rose to lean over Santana. She held on to the arms of the chair on either side of her pushing in until she was resting completely back in the chair and she was right in her face. "Look at how I am dressed."

Santana looked for the first time to Rachel's body and noticed the sexy as hell vest and tie she was wearing. Rachel smirked as she obviously did a double take and was staring at her cleavage. "Get used to it because I am not going back to that god awful wardrobe if I can help it. And as far as the slushies go, I suggest that you figure out how to call of the war you and Quinn called on me for being a kid with gay fathers who dressed different. You helped start all of that so if you don't like it, fix it. Honestly I am tired of the people in that school and I'll be damned if my good clothes end up with slushy on them so whether you correct it or I do, it really doesn't matter I guess."

She stood to her full height eyeing her future wife for a moment then headed to the door. "Things are about to change, now come on. We have things to discuss and I'm getting hungry. Oh, and if you call me a freak again, you're not going to like what happens. Lima heights ain't got nothin' on the Bronx."

With that she left a speechless Santana staring after her until she came to her senses and followed her out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came out at the sight of Rachel hugging Jonathon Goldstein himself. When Rachel pulled out of his arms to hug her grandmother he turned to Santana. "Ah, Santana, it's nice to see you again. You are more beautiful than I remembered."

Santana moved forward to shake his hand, "Thank you, the pleasure is mine Mr. Goldstein."

Instead of taking her hand he pulled her into a bear hug. "You don't shake hands with family Santana and call me Jonathon or Papa like Rachel does."

She wasn't entirely comfortable with this but she allowed it knowing she really didn't have much of a choice. She had only met Mr. Goldstein once before when they still lived in New York. He wasn't really a hard man unless he was pushed. "Alright Jonathon," She turned to the woman to his right as Rachel released her and came to stand beside her. "Hello Mrs. Goldstein."

Barbra Goldstein scoffed pulling her into a hug as well. "That is no way to address family as Jonny has just said. It's Grammy or Barbra to you."

Santana smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Jonathon beamed and turned to the other adults in the room. "Ok, we need to adjourn to the dining room. We are famished as we skipped lunch to make it here in time for this meeting. We have much to discuss about how things will be from this moment on so I suggest we do it over food."

They all nodded and followed the man to the dining room. Rachel guided Santana in with a soft hand to her lower back and pulled out a chair for her once she stopped them at their seats. Santana gave her a sideways glance, taken aback at the girls actions but said nothing as she settled in her seat and Rachel sat beside her.

Once everyone was seated and drinks were distributed Rachel looked to Jonathon. "Papa, before you get started I have a few questions."

He smiled and waved her to speak. "First I want to know if the threat to me has been taken care of. I cannot in good conscience put Santana at risk. Do we need to have more security then what I already have a school? Do I need to hire another guard for her? I will not have my wife in unnecessary danger."

Jonathon shook his head. "The threat has been removed angel. You and your wife are safe. I will keep the guards that we already have in place there until you both graduated though just to make me and I'm guessing you feel better. They have been keeping an eye on you both this whole time."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you, th…"

Santana held up a hand and shook her head cutting Rachel off ignoring them already calling her Rachel's wife for the moment. "Hold up, what guards at school? I've never seen anyone but the stupid students and worthless teachers there and why are they watching me."

Rachel giggled, "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself."

Santana scoffed. "I'm not an idiot."

Rachel held up her hands in surrender. "Of course not but you are really not going to like it when I tell you." Santana waved her on to speak and Rachel sighed. "Mike, Noah, and Brad."

Santana's jaw hit the floor and Rachel did her best to not laugh at the look on her face. Jonathon could not stop his own chuckle. "They are watching you too because you are family and there were a few people in some of the other families that knew of the arrangement and I wanted to make sure you were safe as well."

Shaking off her shock she turned to Rachel. "Puck? Really? That horn dog is one of the guards?"

Rachel just chuckled. "He is. I wish I could say that it was all an act but he really is that bad. He's good at what he does though and after the stunt he pulled with Quinn he has calmed down a lot. He almost lost his job over that shit. His and Mike's fathers are actually papa's head guards. They were trained by them and were hired on when we moved here along with Brad."

"Brad? I just can't see it." Santana shook her head again.

"Haven't you noticed that he's always around? No matter where we are or what time of day it is? He's always there, seeming to come out of nowhere ready to play any song we want?"

She just shrugged. "I just figured he was some kind of crazy stalker that was just always around."

Jonathon smiled as he watched the girls interact then decided to take back the reins. "What else did you want to discuss Rachel? I have a lot to go over and I am back on the plane tonight because I have a meeting in the morning."

"Oh yes, of course. Well, since the threat is gone I want to drop the whole diva act. It is beyond old and I just want to be myself. Santana and I deserve to be able to be ourselves for the next 6 months to really get to know each other before we are married in December. I refuse to continue to put up an act around her."

Jonathon thought for a moment then nods once. "I don't see a problem with that but you will have to deal with the fall out at school. If you go in there and just start acting like a completely different person they will revolt and things may get worse before they get better."

Rachel sighed leaning back in her seat. "I know but it's nothing that Noah, Mike, Santana and I can't handle. I'm just going to be me and the rest will work itself out one way or another."

Jonathon just hummed his acknowledgement. "Was there anything else?"

"No, not right now. I want to know about the actually wedding and where it will be and stuff but that can wait."

"Yes it can. You girls can talk to Grammy about that later. Now we need to get down to business."

They all looked up, pausing their conversation as some servants came in with dinner. Once they all had their food Barbra took over the conversation stating that business could wait until they had eaten. She just wanted to catch up with Rachel and talk to Santana.

When they finished dinner they retired to the den to continue their discussion. Jonathon sat back in his overstuffed chair and lit a cigar. "Now, first off before we discuss anything else I want to talk about living arrangement."

They all looked at him confused and he continues. "As of tonight Santana will be living here with Rachel."

Before he could say anymore the room erupted into chaos.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome.**

 **Translations—forgive me Spanish is not my first language but a special shoot out to who has offered to help me out and has translated it all for me. Thank you so much for the help V. Dino, you are awesome.  
** **¿Que carajo? No me puedo casar con ella. Ella no es normal y no me refiero a la polla entre sus piernas. No me puedens hacer esto.** **-What the fuck? I can't marry her. She's not normal and I don't mean the dick in her pants. You can't do this to me.**

 **Mija, no es tan malo como parece, conosco a Rachel desde pequeña, ella es muy buena persona.** **-Daughter it is not that bad. I have known Rachel her whole life, she's a good person.**

 **No, no me casaré con esa aberración** **!—No, I won't marry that freak!**

 **Santana, es mejor callarte. No eres la unica afectada con esto, tambien me toca a mi lidar contigo. Y has el favor de hablar inglés por respeto a mi padre** **.—Shut up Santana. You are not the only one in this. I have to deal with you too. You don't get to come into my home and talk about me like this and have some respect and speak English for my dad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Chapter 3**

" _As of tonight Santana will be living here with Rachel."_

 _Before he could say anymore the room erupted into chaos._

Jonathon sat back as they all started talking at once.

"Oh hell no!" Santana yelled as her father and mother stood. "This is not part of the deal." "We only have 6 months left with her." They yelled respectively

"Dad you can't do this to them. Let them have this time with their daughter." Hiram said over them all trying to change his mind. Leroy was not happy with this either. "I'm not sure I'm ok with this."

He looked at Rachel who just sat there stunned watching then looked back to the others who were all talking over each other and he could no longer understand anything they said. Standing he slammed a fist on the coffee table. "SILENCE!" he bellowed causing them all to jump and immediately stop talking. "Now sit down and let me finish."

Rachel tried to put a calming hand on Santana's back but she waved her off and sat back down glaring down at her hands to keep from saying anymore. Once they were all settled again Jonathon sat back down as well. "Now that that childish display is out of the way I will remind you all of whom you are dealing with. I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect again. We can have a civilized conversation amongst family."

He took a deep breath then a small drag from his cigar before continuing. "Now, back to the situation at hand, Santana will be living here with Rachel. She will take the extra bedroom in Rachel's quarters. It is separated by the sitting room. I called ahead and the staff has prepared it for her."

Miguel sat forward on a sigh. "With all due respect sir I am not ok with her leaving us before the wedding."

Jonathon just shook his head, "and I am not ok with the fact that you kept them apart this whole time." He gave a disapproving look to all the parents in the room. "I set this up more than five years ago and you were supposed to introduce them and let them finish growing up together. When I sent Rachel here I made sure she had her doctor as well as her betrothed with her but instead of letting them learn about each other you kept them apart. If they had met before leaving New York Santana would already know that Rachel Berry and Rachel Goldstein are not one in the same."

Rachel perked up as he spoke. "This is something I'm not understanding either. We have been together for three years. I have told you all about what has happened at school and who with. Why would you continue to keep this from us?"

Hiram sighed and reached over to take her hand. "We just hoped that her grandfather would come up with the money and he would drop the arrangement giving you the chance to choose for yourself."

Rachel scoffed. "I have had no problem with an arrangement from the get go and you know it. Papa and I have talked about it many times. With my condition I'm ok with him choosing someone for me as long as they can accept me and I can have a real relationship with them."

She looked to Santana. "Is it something you can live with and I want you to be totally honest with me here."

Santana sighed and shook her head. "Your anatomy is not the problem I am having with all of this."

Rachel looked down sadly. "I know it's the Rachel Berry of it all."

Santana nodded slightly, "and the suddenness of it all. I mean all I know about you is what I saw at school but you and your grandfather are telling me that you are not that person. Now I am being forces to live with you and leave my family."

Jonathon took her hand. "I'm not trying to keep you from your family but you two need this time to really get to know each other since your parents took that time away from you and I insist that it be before you wed. Rachel still has a choice in this and if after these next few months she decides that she doesn't want to marry you then she can back out but the consequences to your family remain."

Rachel pulled Santana's hand away from Jonathon. "No Papa, you don't get to tell her that." She looked at Santana's and made sure they had eye contact. She didn't like the fear or tears swimming there. "This is the last time that an out for me will be brought up. I will not be backing out. I will not have you living the next 6 months in fear that your family may still end up on the streets. It's not going to happen. Do you understand me?"

Looking deep into Santana's eyes she implored her to believe her. Eventually Santana nodded slightly and squeezed her hand looking up to Jonathon. "Can I at least have tonight to go home to pack and see my little brother and sisters before I have to move?"

"Only if Rachel stays with you, you are not to be separated from each other for the rest of the summer." Before they could protest he held up a hand. "You don't have to always be in the same room as you will have separated bedrooms but you will be in the same house or at least on the same property. This place is huge. If you leave the house you do it together. Once school starts this can be modified since I know that Santana has Cheerleading and Rachel has her own lessons and things to attend as well as taking different classes at school. Once you are done with your extra-curricular activities you are to be together for the evening until bedtime whether it is out and about or at home."

Rachel sighed but knew it was the best that he would do. "So it's ok if we stay at her parent's house anytime we want as long as I am there too?"

Sitting back he took his wife's hand. "Of course, I told you I don't want to keep her from her family I just want you both together as much as possible." Rachel nodded and Santana deflated back into her seat not at all happy with this arrangement. "Ok, the other thing is that Barbra will be staying for the summer."

Rachel perked up looking at her, "Really?"

Barbra smiled. "Yes dear, I want to get to know Santana too not only because I am to train her but because she is to be yours. We also need to plan your wedding and I assume that you would both like a say in that."

Rachel nodded enthusiastically and Santana mumbles under her breath. "At least I get a say in something."

No one but Rachel heard her and she gave her a sympathetic smile. "It will be so nice to have you around this summer. I haven't got to spend any real time with you in forever."

Barbra chuckled. "I know baby that's one of my biggest reasons for staying."

Jonathon smiled and stood. "Ok now that that is all taken care of is there anything else we need to discuss before I head out to the airport?"

They all shake their heads but Rachel looks to Barbra. "Did you bring it or do I need to have Papa send it to me?"

Barbra smiled. "I brought it. It's in my purse baby."

Rachel smiles and looks over to her grandfather. "I don't have anything else right now but I do need you to call me later in the week when you have a moment. I have some ideas about that proposal you sent me. The only day I will be unavailable will be Thursday. Noah, Mike and I will be on the track most of the day."

He smiled and stood. "Will do angel, now you and Grammy walk me out." They all stood and he gave Hiram and Leroy kisses on their foreheads and shook hands with Santana's parents. Turning to Santana he pulled her in for a hug. "Give her a chance, she may surprise you. There is no reason for either of you to be miserable."

Santana just smiled slightly as he pulled away. "I'll try."

After walking Jonathon out Rachel returned to the den and move right to Santana. "Grammy went on up, she said she's tired and will see you all later. I need to speak with Santana for a moment please."

With that she took her arm and guided her across the hall to the study they had talked in earlier. When the door closed Santana spun to glare at her. "What do you want?"

Rachel sighed. "For one you can check the attitude. It's not attractive." Santana looked ready to slap her but she pushed on. "Second I wanted to discuss with you what you wanted to do tonight without everyone listening. I can pack an overnight bag and we can stay at your parents. I'll just go to the guest room or something and let you have the evening with your family. Tomorrow we can pack up your stuff you want to take and bring here."

Standing there she just stared at Rachel trying to work the things she knew about her in her head while trying to figure out why she was being so nice about all of this. "What's your angle?"

Rachel just looked at her confused. "What do you mean? My angle for what exactly?"

Santana scoffed, "Don't play dumb with me Berry, it's not attractive. What is your angle? Why are you being nice and so accepting of this? You can't stand me on my best day."

She just shook her head sadly. "I don't have an angle Santana. I have no more choice in all of this than you do. I meant what I said. I will not change my mind and not marry you. I won't put that on you or your family. The way I see it we are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives so we better figure out a way to do that without fighting all the time and killing each other."

She moved away from her and Santana just studied her movements as she paced. Even the way she carried herself was nothing like she was used to. She shook out of her musings and concentrated on what Rachel was saying. "Right now I understand that you need at least the night with your family and I'm trying to give you that. I need to be here the rest of the week so we can't stay longer but next week my dad and daddy are leaving on a business trip and we can spend the whole week with your family if you want. Once my dads get back and things settle a bit we can start talking to Grammy about wedding plans."

Rachel stopped pacing and moved back to her taking her hands. "I don't dislike you Santana, I never did. I dislike your actions sometimes and the way you treated me but we kind of became quasi friends throughout the last few years and I care about you." Taking a breath she clears her thoughts. "So, does that plan sound ok to you or would you prefer to do something else?"

Santana sighed resigned to her fate. "It sounds fine but can I go up with you while you pack your bags. I'd kind of like to see what my room looks like before I decide what I want to bring."

She just shrugs and drops one of her hands pulling her out of the room by the other. "Sure, I'll give you a quick tour of our wing then tomorrow I'll give you the full tour of the house."

When they came out of the room everyone else was in the foyer. Maribel took Santana into her arms trying not to cry. "It's ok Mami, we're coming to the house tonight and Rachel said we can stay again next week too while her dads are out of town. You'll get to see me a lot."

Maribel turned grateful eyes to Rachel. "Thank you."

She just smiles shyly. "Whatever makes her happy. I don't want to keep her from you and I have no problem staying at your home anytime she wants to see you. I need to pack for the night and Santana wants to see her space upstairs. I have my car so I'll drive us over in a little while."

After say their goodbyes to the Lopez's Rachel turned to her dads. "You guys can go ahead and head up or whatever yourselves. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon when we come back."

She was still not ok with how their parents had dealt with the whole situation and she didn't really want to spend any more time with her dads then necessary for the moment. Taking Santana's hand she led her upstairs pointing out the bathroom, library and a few other trivial rooms. They turned to the left down a long corridor and Rachel pointed out a few rooms.

She moved to the left and opened a door. "This is my home gym, it has pretty much everything in it that you could need but if it's missing something you want just let me know and we'll get it."

Santana looked around the room in awe and shook her head. "This has everything I would ever use. Normally I run out side or in the summer I swim but this works too."

Guiding her out of the room Rachel smiled. "We have an indoor and outdoor pool so you can still swim and if you run the edge of the grounds behind the house it's almost a mile exactly. Feel free to do whatever you like. I usually workout with free weights and the elliptical then run or swim which ever sounds better that day."

Moving across the hall she opened another door. "This is my music room. You are welcome to use any of the instruments except for the guitars in the case. Those are my autographed ones."

Santana came through the door and gasped at the baby grand piano in the middle of the floor. "My god it's beautiful."

Rachel smiled and sat down on the bench. "Do you want to play it?"

Santana came around the piano just staring at it. "I really shouldn't, we need to go it's getting late."

Rachel pats the bench beside her. "We can finish the tour tomorrow. Come, play for me."

Conceding quickly Santana sat and started playing a few scales eventually moving into a beautiful piece Rachel had never heard before. It was hauntingly beautiful and could bring tears to your eyes. Rachel smiled as she watched Santana play with her eyes closed totally lost in the music.

When the song ended Santana opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I take it that this part of 'Rachel Berry' is not a lie."

Rachel chuckled shaking her head. "No, I love music. Playing it, singing it, listening to it, writing it. The only part of the act that is not real in regards to music is that I don't want to be on Broadway. I plan on attending NYU in Tisch's Recorded music program along with some business classes. I want to start up my own label writing and producing my own music."

Santana looked taken aback. "You'd really give up performing?"

She shrugged and started playing idly with the keys in front of her. "I mean I like performing but for me it's the music itself that I love. 'Rachel Berry' needed applause to live. I just need the music or a good dance to a lovely song. It's more about the process and outcome that really gets me. I love to start a tune on the piano or guitar that just grows and evolves as I add words to it."

She just continued to play lost in her thoughts and the music as Santana just watched her lose herself. "Some of my greatest memories in glee are of when I wrote that song for Regionals last year then you helped me with the musical arrangement for it. Did I ever tell you that the song Light Up The World the was something I wrote that I just happened to have on my iPad then you and I put it to music and it was awesome."

Santana smiled, those were some of her favorite glee memories too. "No, you never told me that. Would you laugh at me if I told you that's what I wanted to do with my life too?"

Rachel stopped playing and fully turned to her. "Absolutely not, I'd say let's do it together. I mean we have to get married and stuff so why not combine our talents and do it together. You are better at the musical arrangements than I am and I seem to be better at the lyrics. I think we'd make an amazing team."

She thought for a moment then smirked. "Fine but we are not calling our company anything Berry related."

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. "Ok, deal. I'd be happy if no one ever called me that again but I still have to get through this coming school year with it."

"How does that work with school transcripts and stuff?"

She just shrugged. "My papa talked to Figgins when they enrolled me. I'm not sure what was said but my official records say Goldstein on them. When the teachers give out my grades he transfers them to my official transcripts. When I graduate my diploma will say Goldstein."

Santana sighed looking at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late and Mami will be wondering where we're at. We better get your bag and head out. You can show me the rest of our wing and my room tomorrow."

Rachel stood with a nod and pulled her up with her. "Ok let's get out of here."

After throwing a few things in a bag she and Santana were off to her parent's house. Rachel knew that the fights with this gorgeous girl were far from over and they had a lot to figure out still but she was kind of hopeful for the future now where she hadn't been before. It wasn't going to be easy she was sure, but it should be one hell of a ride.

 **A/N: Chapter 3 down. Let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Chapter 4**

The ride to Santana's parents was uneventful as Rachel drove quietly through the streets of Lima. After parking and going inside, Santana took Rachel up to the guest room to drop off her things. "Why don't you change into your sleep clothes while I go do the same? My room is right across the hall then we will go down and I'll introduce you to my sisters and baby brother."

Rachel nodded and pulled out her sweats and tee-shirt, changed quickly and went to the adjoining bathroom to wash off her makeup. Once that was done she sat on the bed to wait for Santana to come back for her. She didn't know why she was so anxious. It wasn't like it was their wedding night and she had to share a bed with the goddess her papa had chosen for her. She was only meeting a couple kids but Rachel wanted them to like her. She didn't want to give her Latina any other reasons to not like her than she already had.

A soft knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts and she jumped up to open it. Santana was on the other side dressed similarly to Rachel. "You ready?"

Rachel nods and follows as Santana leads her back down the stairs and to the living room. When they enter Maribel stands and hugs them both. "We've talked to them but I'm not sure Isabell really understands that you are leaving for more than a night like when you go with Quinn or Brittany."

Isabell was five and Gabriella was seven and they were Santana's world. With a sigh she moved to sit with the girls pulling Rachel with her, "Hola mi hermanas. Are you ready for bed?"

Isabell bounces. "Yes but we need our kisses and our song."

Gabriella didn't answer just nodded looking down. Santana pulled her face up to look at her. "What's wrong Gabby?"

Gabby's little lip quivered and a single tear ran down her face. "Mami said you are leaving tomorrow to get married and I don't get to have you anymore."

Maribel gasped. "I didn't say you didn't get to have her anymore baby just that she wouldn't be here every night like she is now."

Santana pulled her into her lap. "Listen to me. Yes I'm getting married and I'll be living somewhere else but I will still be here to see you as often as I can. I'm only moving across town and you can call me whenever Mami or Papi let you use the phone."

Rachel knelt on the floor in front of them. "I promise I will bring her to see you as much as I can and you can come see her at my house too when your Mami and Papi say it's ok."

Gabby looked to her and Rachel almost laughed at how similar being sized up by any Lopez woman was. "Are you marrying my Santi and taking her away?"

Rachel nods solemnly. "I am but I promise I will help her get to see you as much as she can."

Gabby's pout was out in full force and Rachel felt that she would buckle under it and give this child anything she ever wanted. Gabby then she reached out and ran her hand through Rachel's hair. "You have to be good to her and love her and make her happy. And you have to sing to her and to me and Izzy because you are the singing Rachel from Santi's singing club and you sing so pretty."

Rachel's heart melted at the mini Santana before her. "I promise that I will take very good care of her and I will try so hard to make sure that she is happy and feels so loved with me. All I want is to make her smile and of course I will sing for you and Izzy."

She looked at Rachel with the sweetest doe eyes she had ever seen. "And you'll sing for Santi too?"

Cupping her face Rachel looked her in the eye. "Anytime she wants me to," she promised

Gabby smiled and leaned over to hug her tight. Santana just sat speechless, partly at what Rachel had just said and partly because she had never seen Gabby take to someone so quickly. It usually took weeks before she would open up and hug someone new. Aside from that she didn't know how to take all of Rachel's answers to Gabby's questions. Shaking it off she smiled as Gabby pushed back on Rachel until she sat on the floor then crawled into her lap snuggling in against her chest.

"Well I'll be damned." Miguel came into the room and stopped cold seeing Gabby in Rachel's lap.

Santana chuckled. "Yea I know. She just kind of cuddle attacked her."

Rachel just shrugged and smirked up at Santana. "It's that Berry charm."

Santana looked at her confused for a moment then just lost it laughing loudly. "Whatever Berry, you keep telling yourself that."

Rachel cringed at Santana calling her that now that things were out in the open with her. "How much do I have to pay you to call me Rachel, Rach, Rae or almost anything other than Berry?"

With a chuckle she sat back on the couch and pulled Izzy into her lap. "I don't know. I'll think about a suitable form of payment."

Before Rachel could reply Gabby sat up quickly and looked to her sister. "Do we get to be flower girls at your wedding Santi? When is it?"

Santana looked to Rachel who just nods and smiled, "Of course you can. I can't get married without my girls and it's going to be around Christmas I think. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Both girls cheered happily and Maribel stood. "Ok it's time for all good little flower girls to go to bed."

This time both girls groaned and Gabby looked up at her Mami with her killer doe eyes. "Can Santi and Rachel tuck us in and sing?"

Santana stood as her mother nods and looks down at Rachel "Do you mind?"

She just shook her head and stood still holding the girl in her arms. "Of course not, I did promise to sing for them and I never pass up a performance."

With a laugh Santana led the way out of the room. "There's the Rachel Berry we all know and tolerate."

Rachel shook her head and scowled after her. "Hey that was uncalled for. I was just fulfilling a request."

"Whatever you just need applause to live."

Izzy gasped from Santana's arms and looked at her in awe. "Are you a singing Tinkerbell?" She squealed "I'm going to tell Michelle I know Tinkerbell for real."

She bounced excitedly as Santana laughed and Rachel looked at her unamused. "It's not that funny Santana."

Santana just lost it again. "Oh yes it is _Tink_." She laughed some more as Izzy settle back against her closing her eyes. "Oh there will be no convincing her that you are not really Tinkerbell."

Rachel groaned knowing that she wasn't going to live this down anytime soon. They finally made it to the girls' room and lay them down. Once they were settled Rachel sat on Gabby's bed. "What would you like me to sing?"

Gabby thought for a moment then smiled. "Santi's song."

Rachel looked to Santana for clarification. "She wants to hear Somewhere Over The Rainbow. I sing it to them almost every night."

Rachel nodded and looked to Gabby again. "Oh I love that song too. How about Santana starts singing then I'll back her up and sing it with her."

Gabby claps excitedly then looks to Santana to start.

Santana kissed both girls then started singing.

Santana/ _Rachel/_ **Both**

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the Dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.

As Santana sang Rachel harmonized underneath her and watch as the two smaller girls drifted to sleep. When it was time for the next verse they sang it together fully.

 **Somewhere I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.**

When the next verse came Santana motioned for Rachel to take it and she seamlessly fell into harmonizing under her.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, Blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Finishing softly they tucked the covers around each girl and moved to the door turning off their light. Once they were in the hall Santana looked to Rachel. "Thank you for helping with them. I still can't believe Gabby let you hold her so soon after meeting you."

Rachel just shrugged. "It was my pleasure. They're sweethearts."

Hearing a cry down the hall Santana smiles, "come on. You need to meet my baby brother."

As they approached the room they heard the conversation going on inside. "I don't know what we are going to do. We just need to talk to them. Maybe Santana can still do it. I mean it's only for a week."

Santana frowned at the worry in her Papi's voice and entered the room. "Talk to us about what Papi? What's wrong?"

Miguel sighed. "Tomorrow is Monday and we still need a baby sitter for the little ones for the week and you are supposed to be moving tomorrow."

Santana took her brother Antonio from her father and looked to Rachel. "I totally forgot all about that."

Rachel smiles softly at her and the sweet little boy that was now quiet with his head on Santana's chest looking at her. "It's not a problem. I'll call the guys and have them bring the truck and help me load up all of your things. I'm assuming you can keep their car seats or whatever they need in your car. We'll just take them with us until one of your parents can pick them up. I meant what I said, they are welcome anytime. They can come over the rest of the week too."

Santana gave her a grateful smile and turned back to her parents. "Will that work for you guys?"

Maribel sighed in relief. "Yes, thank you so much." She looks to Rachel. "Our normal babysitter is on vacation this week and Santana agreed to watch them so they weren't with strangers. We didn't know this was going to happen when we made those plans."

"It's not a problem." Rachel said glancing up for a moment then back down to the precious baby Santana was holding running her finger lightly along his little cheek.

Santana smiled at her look of awe. "This is Antonio but we call him Toni." She chuckled as Toni yawned and burrowed in. "I think someone's tired."

As if to prove her point he put his thumb in his mouth as his eyes started to droop. "I think you're right." She said with a yawn. "Sorry, I guess I am too, it's been a long day."

Maribel smiled taking the baby from a now yawning Santana. "You've nothing to apologize for, you two head to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day too especially watching the kids while packing and moving."

They said their goodnights and Rachel walked Santana to her door. "Well, goodnight Santana. I'll see you in the morning."

Santana smiled as she moved into her room. "Goodnight Tinkerbell." She laughed as she quickly closed the door and Rachel just stood outside her door shaking her head with a chuckle as she retired to her own room. Once she was inside she striped off her pants and the compression shorts that were killing her and groaned in relief. She normally didn't keep them on as long as she had today and they had really been cutting in for the last few hours.

She inspecting the marks on her stomach and sides then applied some of the ointment she kept for that very reason. After putting her sweats back on she crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be a long day and she was exhausted. Her head barely hit the pillow before she was out.

The next morning she awoke to a strange pressure on her stomach and chest. Opening her eyes she looked up into two sets of chocolate orb full of mischief. Gabby was sitting on her abs and Izzy was leaning over her with her hands pushing into Rachel's chest.

Wiping her eyes she smiled. "Good morning ladies, what can I do for you this morning?"

They both giggled and Gabby bounced slightly. "We were helping Santi cook breakfast then she sent us up to play until she was done because we were making too big of a mess and we got flour all over Toni."

Rachel chuckled running a hand through their hair. "Well, did you help get it all cleaned up?"

Izzy pouted and looked down. "We was 'posed to but we was throwing it again and Santi got mad and sent us upstairs to change but we came and say'd hi to you."

Finally fulling awake Rachel noticed the flour all over the girls as well as her and her bed. "So I see, I think we better get you and this mess you guys made all cleaned up before you get in any more trouble today."

About that time they heard Santana calling for the girls down the hall. Both girls squeaked but before they could move to hide Santana was in the doorway. "Aye dios mio, what are you two doing? I swear you are testing my patience today. I told you to come up and change into clean clothes not to bother Rachel."

Gabby looked down shamefully. "We just wanted to see Rachel again."

Santana shook her head, "and I told you that you could see her at breakfast and to let her sleep until then. Now go to your room and change right now before you are spending the rest of the day that we are here in there in time out."

Both girls kissed Rachel's cheek before crawling off of her and onto the floor. They walked out of the room like they were walking the green mile causing Rachel to chuckle under her breath. Once they were in the hall Santana looked to Rachel and the bed with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I'm so sorry for them." She chuckled and waved her had at the mess her sisters had made. "You look like a coke addict that spilled a bag of her shit."

Rachel looked up at her scandalized. "I'll have you know that I only use the good stuff and would never spill it."

Santana stopped laughing and looked at Rachel to gauge her seriousness causing Rachel to lose it. "Oh god you should see the look on your face." She only laughed harder when Santana threw the dishrag in her hands at her face. "I promise you, I don't do drugs. I don't even like to drink much."

"Whatever just let me know when you are dressed and I will clean this up and take it down to the laundry room. Breakfast is almost ready." With that she turned and sauntered out of the room and down the hall."

Still chuckling Rachel got up and closed the door. She showered quickly and changed into pair of baggy black jeans and a red wife beater with a pair of red chucks. Deciding to forgo make-up for the day she threw her hair in a ponytail. While repacking her bag she made a few phone calls and stripped the bed then headed down stairs with it all.

She found Santana and the kids in the kitchen setting the table. "Hey, where do you want this?"

Santana looked up and sighed. "I told you I'd get that."

Rachel just shrugged. "Well I got it so where do you want it."

She motioned for the door to her left. "Just throw it on top of the washer in there. I need to do a few loads anyway."

Rachel nodded and put the stuff in the laundry room then set her bag by the front door. When she came back Santana motioned her to sit. "I don't have very many vegan choices in the house but I made the tortillas vegan and there's some veggies on the side for your breakfast tacos."

Rachel beamed at her and sat. "Thank you. I can't believe you remembered that. I really appreciate the thought and I will gladly eat it but I am not vegan anymore."

Santana scoffed. "Is that one of those 'Rachel Berry' things?"

"No, I really was vegan for most of sophomore year but it made me sick and your dad made me go back on a regular diet. I even tried vegetarianism but it all just broke down my muscles and stuff and was starting to break down my immune system. I started eating meat again and within 6 months I was back to normal."

Santana looked off into space for a moment. "That was when we were in gym playing dodge ball and you collapsed wasn't it? I remember you looked very pale and were out of school for a few days. After that you didn't really look health for a long time."

Rachel started at her in awe. "Yes, that's when it happened. It took most of the end of the school year and summer to get totally better. How did you remember that?"

She refocused on her food and shrugged. "By then we were in Glee together. It was after Regionals and baby-gate. It all kind of ran together and we were already becoming quasi friends. Especially after Sectionals when you were the only one that believed me that I wasn't trying to sabotage the club. Why did you believe me that day? I never asked."

"You had so many chances to sabotage us. Hell you could have chosen to not show up that day and it would have made us ineligible. Besides, I could tell how much you enjoyed yourself after you joined. Anyone with eyes and a brain could see you loved it. You may have joined for Quinn or because Coach Sue tried to make you her mole but you stayed because it meant something to you."

Santana had thought that she hid that part of herself well until she admitted it to the club but Rachel had seen through her. Seeing the look of shock on her face Rachel chuckled. "Don't look at me that way I'm an observant person. I'm not really an egotistical, narcissistic and self-centered diva. I just play one on TV."

She winked at her and Santana threw her head back laughing. "Oh I think I may like this side of you. You might be a little bit funny."

Rachel laughed and sat back in her seat. "Baby, this is me and I'm hilarious."

They both laughed some more then settled down to eat talking about their plans for the day. The girls finished eating and were sent upstairs to play. Toni had fallen asleep after Santana had given him a bottle and was nuzzled into Santana's chest.

Rachel smiled as she got up. "That was a wonderful meal, thank you. Now, why don't you go put the baby up and start packing? You cooked so I'll clean this up and then join you upstairs to help when I'm done. Puck and Mike should be here in about an hour with the truck to start loading you up."

Santana shook her head. "Just let me put him down and check on the girls then I'll help."

"No, we have a lot to do and you need to pack. I can load a dishwasher its fine. Go on." She reluctantly agreed and headed up leaving her to it.

Once Rachel finished she went upstairs sticking her head in to check on the baby and the girls then went to Santana's room. She stopped in the doorway and just leaned against it to watch for a moment. Santana was standing in the doorway of her closet mumbling to herself holding two different shirts in each hand.

She looked up and caught sight of Rachel. "I don't know how much of my clothes to take and I can't choose."

Rachel pushed away from the doorway and moved to the closet looking into it. It was a decent size walk-it with several hanging bars and a large shoe rack. "You can bring it all if you want. There's plenty of room."

Santana didn't look convinced. "Is it at least as big as mine? Does it have enough room for my shoes? I have to have room for my shoes."

Rachel could hear the panic in her voice figuring it was more the move itself than the shoes and she turned her to face her. "I promise you there is plenty of room for all of your things, especially your shoes." She pulled her out of the closet and into her room. "Your new closet is about the size of this room. It's a dressing room. You have three full walls of racks to hang clothes. Under those racks is a double tiered shoe rack that wraps around all three walls. The fourth wall is drawers and a full length mirror. There is also a plush round seat for you to sit on while you dress. Trust me you have more than enough room for your things so take all of it you want."

Santana took a breath looking around her room trying to picture it and smiled. "That will be so cool." She moved back to the closet and started taking clothes out.

Rachel put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Wait on the hanging clothes until the guys get here. We have some rolling racks that you can load them on so they don't get all wrinkled."

She just shrugged and move to her drawers to pack the rest of her clothes into suit cases or boxes. They worked together quickly and efficiently and had almost finished getting all of the things in Santana's room that she wanted packed and ready to go when the doorbell rang.

They both looked up a little apprehensive about being around the guys knowing what they do now. Rachel stood and moved to the door. "Looks like its show time. Are you ready for Puck?"

Santana sighed and stood. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They shared one more look and headed down stairs.

 **A/N: Keep the reviews coming. I appreciate all of the positive feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Chapter 5**

Santana moved to open the door but turned back to Rachel. "How much do they know?"

She just shrugged. "When I called and told daddy that I needed their help today he said he had told them that you're being brought to the house for protection. It's up to us to tell them exactly what is going on. We can tell them whatever you like but they will find out soon enough, they work for us."

Santana sighed. "Ok, it's just I hate that people are going to be judging us before we even have a chance to figure it all out ourselves and Puck is an idiot man whore that I really don't want to listen to right now."

Rachel looked into her eyes and spoke with a bit of a bite. "He will be respectful or I will deal with him." Without giving her a chance to respond she opened the door herself to a smirking Puck.

He was leaning against the doorway leering at Santana. "Good morning bitches, I hear you need a ride from the Puckzilla." Mike stood to the side just looking uncomfortable.

Santana just glared at him and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come off it and get in here. We need to get her things to the house and I don't have time for your shit today."

As Puck and Mike came into the house Toni started crying. Rachel turned to Santana with a smile. "Why don't you get him and check on the girls. I'll have them load all the stuff from your room. I also had them bring bubble wrap and boxes for your mixing equipment so we can start packing that once we have the room finished."

Santana just nods and with one last glare to Puck she headed up the stairs with him leering at her ass the whole way up. Rachel sees this and slaps him upside the back of his head. "Keep your eyes to yourself if you know what's good for you. This is her home have a little respect."

Rubbing the back of his head he turns to look at Rachel. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that you're not watching as she walks away. That is one fine piece of real-estate and you can't blame a guy for lookin'."

Rachel shook her head and leveled him with a glare. "Yes I can, keep your eyes and all other body parts to yourself where she is concerned from now on or deal with the consequences. That also goes for your damn mouth too. Talk to her with respect or don't talk to her at all. She deserves better."

"Oh please Rach, she's used to it. She's the school bike and all the guys talk to her that way."

Rachel's eyes flashed with rage and Mike hearing the warning growl moved to Pucks side trying to shut him up. "Dude you need to drop it."

He just didn't know when to quit as he turned to Mike. "Why? Everybody knows it. She's nothing more than a hot piece of a..."

Before he could finish his sentence he was flat on his face pinned to the floor with Rachel on his back speaking in a deadly voice right in his ear. "You will NEVER speak about her like that again and when I tell you to do something you had better do it if you like your legs attached to your body. You had best remember exactly who you are dealing with. If I ever hear another derogatory word come out of your mouth in regards to Santana again you will wish you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

To emphasize her point she pulled his arms back a bit more causing him to yelp in pain, "Yes, crystal."

"Good," getting up she dusted off her pants as he slowly got up himself.

"What's going on?" She looked up sharply seeing Santana holding Toni and both girls standing beside her halfway down the stairs.

She smiled moving toward them. "We were just playing and I was reminding Puck of a few things."

Santana eyed her warily and Gabby looked up confuses. "When did your school get bikes, my school doesn't have any."

Santana sent a glare to Puck and Rachel scooped up Gabby in her arms. "We don't have any he was just confused about it. I set him straight though so no worries. What are you guys down here for?"

Calming slightly Santana looked back to Rachel. "They were all getting hungry so I was going to make their morning snack and Toni needs a bottle."

Rachel nodded and scooped up Izzy in her other arm. "Oh a snack sounds good. Let's go see what Santana can find for you." She looked at the boys as she passed. "Wait here I'll be right back."

They both nod and move to flank the front door to wait. When they make it to the kitchen and Rachel settles the girls in their seats Santana pulls Rachel to the side. "What the hell was that?"

Rachel shrugged. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough, I was about to come down and give him a beat down for talking smack"

Rachel chuckled, "Well obviously I did that for you. He started talking crap and I set him straight. He shouldn't be a problem anymore. No one talks about you like that in my presence and gets away with it."

Santana scoffed and crosses her arm over her chest, "Since when?"

Grabbing her hand Rachel smirked, "Since sectionals sophomore year."

Her voice was husky and sent a shiver up Santana's spine. She kissed her hand softly then turned and left the room. Santana's breath caught in her throat as she kissed her hand and all she could do was watch her walk out the door. Hearing the girls talking shook her out of it and moved to get their snack, her heart still racing slightly. Who knew Rachel could be so chivalrous and sexy all at once? She had to admit that watching her take Puck down like he was nothing turned her on. Confident, assertive, badass Rachel was hot, especially when defending her honor.

Back in the other room Rachel motioned the boys to follow her and they got started. By the time the kids finished their snack and Santana cleaned up and got them settled again her room was almost completely loaded. She and Rachel moved on to the study that she kept all of her equipment in and packed it all up while the boys finished loading the stuff from the bedroom.

A few hours later they had all of Santana's things loaded and the kids strapped in Santana's car on their way to the mansion. When Santana pulled up behind Rachel's car she got out and watched as a bunch of servants and the boys were already unloading the truck.

Rachel walked over and leaned against the car. "We labeled the boxes well, they'll just put them in the rooms they are intended for so you just have to go in and unpack it all. Why don't we get the kids inside and get them settled in our wing so we can get you unpacked?"

"That sounds good. Is there somewhere I can lay them down for a nap? It's past their nap time and they fell asleep in the car."

Rachel smiled with a nod and woke Gabby and Izzy enough to get them in her arms and carried them into the house. Santana followed with Toni and the diaper bag. When they came to their wing Rachel took her to a door she hadn't been in before. When she opened the door she was greeted with bedroom with twin beds and lots of toys for little girls.

Confused Santana looked to Rachel. "What is this? Why do you have a room like this across from your room?"

Rachel set Gabby down to sit on her bed and moved over to lay Izzy down too. "I called my Grammy this morning. The room with the beds was already here she just picked up a few things for me. I figured that they needed a space to play and sleep if they were going to be here this week and be able to visit you anytime you wanted them."

Santana was speechless as she watched Rachel remove the girls' shoes and settle them under the covers. When she was done she turned on a baby monitor and grabbed the bag out of Santana's hand and led her out of the room into the room next to the girls. When they entered Santana saw a pack-n-play, a toy box, rocking chair and little book shelf with a few baby books on it.

Rachel smiled as she set the bag in the chair, turned on another baby monitor and picked up a receiver clipping it to Santana's belt loop. "This place is a lot bigger than you parent's house." She explained the monitors. "We figured that this would work for Toni but if you want we can get an actual crib. I just wanted to make sure he was covered for the day."

Santana walked over and lay Toni on the clean sheet covering the bottom of the playpen then turned to Rachel. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck hugging her and just held on. "Thank you for thinking of them. It means a lot to me."

Rachel just held her tight and breathed her in. "They kind of grow on you."

Santana pulled away kissing her cheek. "Why don't you show me where you my room is?" She smirked at the blush forming on Rachel's face and walked out of the room.

Rachel shook her head to clear it and followed her out. With all the help everything was in the house and the rooms they belonged in before they knew it. After sending them all away Rachel and Santana set to unpacking all of Santana's clothes in her dressing room.

The kids woke up after a few hours nap and the girls were very excited about their new room and toys. Toni got a bottle and sat in a bouncy seat playing with the toys hanging in front of him and watching them unpack. By the time Maribel came to pick up the kids all of Santana's things were unpacked accept for her mixing equipment and instruments.

Maribel took Toni from Santana buckling him in his seat as Rachel helped Gabby buckle in on the other side of the car. "Can we come play again tomorrow Rachie?"

Rachel smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, you guys are going to come see us all week then next week we will come see you."

She bounced in her seat clapping her hands and Maribel smiled and moving so Santana could help Izzy into her seat. "I take it you guys had fun today even with Santi packing and moving?"

Both girls nodded enthusiastically and Izzy squealed. "Oh Mami you have to see our new room. We have our own beds and so many toys, it's so fun."

Gabby beamed up at her. "Yep, and you gotta see my new Barbie, she's so pretty."

Maribel gave Santana a questioning look and she just smiled. "Rachel and her Grammy thought that the kids needed a space so they set up a few rooms in our wing for when they come to visit me or I'm babysitting."

Maribel smiled and hugged Rachel. "Thank you."

Rachel just shrugged, "I just wanted them to be comfortable while they are here."

After saying their goodbyes and planning for Maribel to drop the kids off the rest of the week, they made their way back inside. Rachel turned to Santana. "So, what do you want to do tonight? We can stay in and finish unpacking your music stuff and order take-out or we can just chill the rest of the night and order take-out. We can also go out and get breadsticks and see a movie or something."

Santana thought for a moment and sighed. "If it's ok I really just want to stop for the night and chill. Take-out sounds good and to just veg out in front of the TV maybe?"

With a nod Rachel took her hand and led her back up the stairs. Once up there they agreed on their food order and went to their separate rooms to change into more comfortable clothes and for Rachel to call in their food. They met back in their sitting room that joined their rooms. It was set up like a living room with a big screen TV and entertainment center, a couch and a mini bar that was stocked teen appropriate drinks and a microwave for popcorn.

After a heated debate and finally agreeing on a few movies they settled on separate ends of the couch and watched their movie until their food arrived and they ate then resumed watching. They didn't talk much just sat and relaxed after the stress of the last few days. Eventually they said their goodnights and headed to bed.

The next few weeks went by quickly. They both settled in with each other for the most part. There were a lot of misunderstanding and butting of heads but after a lot of yelling and talking they were doing ok for the most part. Hiram, Leroy, Barbra or Maribel had to intervene a few times before it came to blows but all in all they were getting to know each other well.

Santana figured out that Rachel really was so different then the person that she had thought she was. She was still stubborn and pigheaded but she was also not so selfish and self-centered as Santana had first thought. She'd also be lying if she said that seeing Rachel taking charge of things wasn't an extreme turn on. There were quite a few times that she would hear Rachel on the phone dealing with something in New York or getting angry at something stupid that Puck or Mike did that pissed her off.

It never failed to ignite her lady parts but what got her the most was when she was calm and loving. She was so good with her siblings and they all loved her so much. The best part was that Rachel really seemed to love them too. Seeing Rachel interact with the girls playing with dolls or feeding Toni a bottle talking to him like he was a little man just melted her heart because Rachel always seemed to be so content with them. It made her long for a baby of their own someday.

It had been two week since they had stayed at her parent's house and the girls had called several times wanting her to come and not to forget to bring Rachel too or wanting to visit themselves. They visited often and spent the night a few times at her parents but hadn't brought the kids home with them again so they had brought them home the day before for their first sleep over. Rachel had let them all sleep with her in her king size bed. She and Santana on either side of the girls watching Disney movies until they all fell asleep.

She was now lying on her stomach on her own bed on her laptop after her mother had picked them up. A knock on her door caused her to look up and call for whoever it was to enter. Rachel stuck her head in and she motioned her over.

Plopping down next to her on her back she smiled. "Whatcha doing?"

Santana smiled slightly and eyed her from the corner of her eye. "Not much why?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to see my favorite place on the properly other than our music studio." She said beaming as she saw Santana perk up at her statement.

"I thought you had shown me the entire grounds?" she sits up excitedly.

Rachel chuckled as she sits too. "I have but there is another plot of land behind the house that isn't part of the original grounds. The other two times I have gone there you've been busy with the kids and I wanted to show you now since they aren't here."

Santana jumps up and throws her sandals on, "Well get up lets go."

"You need to put some jeans and closed toed shoes on then we will." Santana pause taking in Rachel's jeans and biker boots and ran into her dressing room.

Rachel chuckled after her at her excitement and just lay back thinking. It had been a rough few weeks but it hadn't been all bad. Aside from the fighting they had come to find a nice routine. They woke up every morning and worked out together then had breakfast. They would do random things throughout the day whether it be with the kids, together or on their own. In the evening they would have dinner together then retire up to their wing and either work in the music room and studio or watch movies together.

What made her very happy was that they had gotten closer in the last few weeks too. When they sat together to watch TV they gradually moved closer and closer and now when they sat they did so right next to each other often sharing a blanket and Santana would end up with her head on Rachel's shoulder. They had even flirted with each other. At first it was just a few light comments here and there but the last week they had seemed to step it up a bit. They hadn't ventured out much but they were really getting to know and get used to each other.

Rachel also figured out that outside of school and the pressures of McKinley's social hierarchy Santana was a lot less bitchy and on edge. She was pretty freckin chill and Rachel was really loving this side of her Latina. She was so kind and loving with her siblings and it gave Rachel a warm feeling thinking of seeing her holding their child later on. Seeing Santana hold Toni rocking him to sleep singing softly to him never failed to make her heart skip.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Santana jumped on the bed. "Come on lazy bone."

Rachel laughed as Santana jumped over her to the other side of the bed and off toward the door. "I was just waiting on you slowpoke."

Santana scoffed pulling her off the bed and they were out the door.

 **A/N: That's it for now. More to come as Rachel teaches Santana a few thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I also do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N: Just a quick note. I know I posted chapter 5 twice. I re-read it and found some problems with it so I deleted it and reposted it. It's all good now I think. Anyway, on to the next...**

 **Chapter 6**

As they made their way down their corridor and out of the house Santana still marveled at the sheer size of the place. Their wing held their suite that was connected by the sitting room and a huge bathroom. There was also several other rooms other than the ones they use for the kids, the gym and their music studio that weren't even used. The only other room there that was used was Rachel's office.

The main floor had so many rooms you could get lost down there. There was even a ballroom that was so amazing. After talking with Barbra and Rachel it was decided that that was where they would have their wedding. They would be married the day after Christmas and fly out that night to New York to get the license signed making it legal and have a little honeymoon in the Hamptons. There was also a conference room and a few other studies besides the one she had seen her first time there along with the den, living room, two dining rooms and kitchen.

The only places she hadn't seen were the rooms in Hiram and Leroy's wing. Rachel had shown her the door that led to their suite and the only rooms she'd actually seen was Hiram and Leroy's offices in case she ever needed to find them. Barbara's rooms were also in this wing. She'd seen those a lot since Barbra liked to plan the wedding in her sitting room where they could spread everything out and leave it when they were done for the day.

As they came to the garage she smiled. Rachel was getting the Polaris. She liked riding in it. The first time Rachel had shown her the grounds they had taken the Polaris out because of the size of the area they were touring. There was a massive back yard and garden. They had Tennis and Basketball courts on the west end of the grounds. The outdoor pool was on the east end with a pool house that was gorgeous, and housed the indoor pool. There was also a greenhouse that had many beautiful and interesting flowers in it. Rachel told her that the greenhouse was Leroy's passion.

One of her favorite parts of the grounds though was the garden maze made out of hedges. Rachel had told her that it was there when they moved in. She had actually got lost in there the first summer they had lived there and wasn't found for almost two days. After that, she was required to have a guard with her at all times with a phone or walkie talkie, until she had the maze memorized. Rachel had made her promise to never go in without at least making sure she had a fully charged phone. She promised and actually spent a little time every few days trying to figure it out.

As they came closer to the back of the grounds Santana looked around trying to figure out where they were going. It looked like Rachel was heading straight for the back stone fence. "Where are we going?"

Rachel just smirked, "You'll see."

About that time a man came out of the shrubbery and pushed a place on the wall that caused part of the fence to slide open. She looked on in awe as Rachel waved at the man and drove through it. "This is the track," she said as they drove on to a paved path.

It was more like a road but it was in the cover of the trees and if you didn't know it was there you'd miss it. Santana looked around as they pulled off the road into a small clearing where there was what looked like an old style barn. After Rachel stopped the Polaris and turned it off they could still hear the sound of motors running and she just smiled as she got out and came around to help Santana out.

"The grounds keeper and I designed this place right after we moved here. I had to change how I acted in public, change my clothes and my makeup and mannerisms. I wasn't allowed to do the things I loved the most out in the open accept for singing."

She smiled as she opened the door and revealed that the huge barn was full of riding toys. There were motorcycles, dirt bikes, ATVs, go-carts, 4 and 3 wheelers and mini bikes. If it had a small motor you could probably find it in this room. There were also a few cars to one side by another door that led out.

Santana could only stare in awe. "Are these all yours?"

Rachel just nodded happily. "Mostly, there are a few that belong to Puck and Mike but the majority is mine. You see, no one would have believed little Rachel Berry would ride motorcycles and go-carts and stuff. The first place the people looking for me would look was the public tracks. Daddy told me I wasn't allowed to go but let me create my own so I could still ride and be safe. With all the tree cover you can't even see it from the air except for the barn that just looks like it belongs there and maybe a few glimpses of the paved track or some of the dirt track that just looks like dirt."

Santana smiled seeing the apparent happiness the place brought her. "I'm glad you didn't have to give it up. That would have sucked."

"Yea, the only down fall to having a private track is not having as many people to challenge. Puck and Mike are good but I'm better so I always beat them when we race. It would just be nice to have some fresh faces to race sometimes." She paused looking around then smiled. "There's the outer track that's paved for actual cars and motorcycles. Then there's the inner track that's dirt for the dirt bikes, ATV's, go-carts and such. The man that opened the gate lives here above the barn and maintains the tracks and the equipment. He likes the solitude."

Santana turned in place looking at all the toys bouncing slightly. "Which one can we ride first?"

Rachel chuckled grabbing her hand to pull her closer. "Have you ever ridden anything like this before?"

She just shook her head. "No but you can teach me. I'm sure you didn't just bring me out here to watch you have fun."

"No it didn't. I think for your first time the 4-wheeler may be our safest bet to get you used to the controls and things. I'll teach you to ride everything in here eventually if you want to learn."

Eyeing the Camaro off to the side she smiled slyly. "Even the cars over there?"

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Even the cars but you have to promise to be careful. Those don't have regular engines in them. They have racing engines and have been souped up. They are not even street legal anymore."

They moved over to the 4-wheelers and before they could say anymore they were no longer alone. "Awe Rach, why did you bring her here? Wednesdays are bro days."

Santana was about to rip into him but Rachel put a hand on her lower back to calm her. "Because she is prettier than you to look at and I'd rather ride with her. You and Mike go on and do whatever. I'm spending the day with San."

She sent him a glare and he just huffed grabbing his dirt bike and heading out with Mike giving them a wave as he followed.

Santana turned to her and smirked. "I love it when you put him in his place."

Rachel just chuckled and motioned to the 4-wheeler with a cooler bungie corded to the rack on the back. "Let's get going. I'll show you around the track then I want to show you my special place after that."

She put her helmet on handing one to Santana then climbed on and held a hand out to help as Santana climbed on behind her once fastened her helmet. "What's with the cooler?"

Rachel smiled as she started the 4-wheeler. "I thought we may get hungry or thirsty later."

Santana just shrugged and settled in. As her legs pressed against the ones in front of her and her body cradled her hips and ass Rachel had to stifle a moan as she felt her compression shorts tighten. God she loved it when Santana was close and this was the first time they had been this close. All she wanted to do was kiss her already.

Santana noticed the tightness in Rachel's muscles as she molded to her and leaned forward to her ear. "I'm ready when you are Tink."

She husked in her ear and Rachel's grip on the handle bars tightened as she just grunted and put the vehicle in gear driving it out of the barn. She drove it to an opening of a trail and jumped off to put the cooler on the ground then climbed back on and got on the track.

She looked over her shoulder with a smirk saying "Hold on," as she took off.

Santana squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's waist. After a moment she was laughing and enjoying the speed as Rachel raced down the track. The first time she jumped one of the little hills Santana held tighter and cursed her for not warning her which just made Rachel laugh. By the third and fourth jump she was loving it.

When Rachel had made a complete run around the track twice Santana squeezed around her waist. "Can I try now?"

Rachel nodded and brought them to a stop. She jumped off motioning Santana to slide forward and she climbed back on behind her. As she slid into place and pressed her own legs into Santana's reversing their earlier position she felt her breath catch.

"Not so cocky now with the tables turned now are we?" Her voice had dropped an octave causing Santana's eye's to roll back momentarily but not to be out done she softly pushed back with her hips and rolled her ass into Rachel center, "No, still cocky."

This time Rachel couldn't stop the moan if she tried. "Sweet Jesus," she said as her hands tightened on Santana's hips.

Santana just laughed and Rachel slapped her leg playfully. "Ok enough of that. We _do not_ want to give Puck a show."

They looked over at the boy who was watching them intently and Santana just smirked. "Why not, it just lets him know what's not his." She rolled her hips once more and Rachel about came undone.

"God woman you are going to be the death of me. Stop that." Santana chuckled but conceded and looked to where Rachel was now placing her hand.

Now that she wasn't teasing she had to control her own breathing as Rachel pressed her chest into her back leaning into her to explain the controls. God she had nice breasts, she just wanted to feel them bare in her hands. Shaking out of it she concentrated on what Rachel was teaching her so she could drive this thing and after a few more instructions they were off.

It took her a few false starts with the clutch and the throttle but she eventually got it and was racing down the track. Rachel had told her to stay off the jumps and she agreed not wanting to wreck but it was still fun. After a few runs around the track Rachel pat her hips to get her to stop. "Are you getting hungry?"

Santana nodded as she completely stopped. "Yes, I'm ready to eat when you are."

Rachel smiled climbing off the back as they traded places again. Rachel stopped to strap the cooler back on and she took off down the trail. Santana leaned into her, rested her chin on her shoulder, and tightened her arms around her as they moved through the woods.

This last month together had really changed her views of girl in her arms and the more they were together the closer she felt to her. The real Rachel was kind, giving, smart, funny, and talented in so many ways; also sexy and tempting as hell. After the initial shock of the arrangement wore off; she could honestly say that at this point it would not take much to fall for the real Rachel, her Rachel. She sighed in contentment and just snuggled in enjoying being with her.

Rachel was enjoying the ride as well. The feel of Santana pressed against her was heavenly and she loved it when she snuggled into her. It made her feel wanted and cared for. Rachel had given up the thought a long time ago that anyone could care for her with her condition. She figured that she would just marry whoever her papa picked for her and hopefully gain a friendship with her and if she couldn't stomach sleeping with her they could secretly have her inseminated later when they wanted children.

Now she was hopeful that she could have more. Santana had said during that first meeting that her anatomy wasn't a problem for her but they hadn't talked about it since. They had just been getting to know each other. Today hadn't been the first time that she had teased her in such a way and that made her think that she really did accept it. She guessed only time would tell.

This last month she had really gotten to know her Latina and really liked what she was learning. Santana was actually pretty amazing and they had a lot in common. The girl was also sexy as hell and never failed to set Rachel's heart thudding out of her chest, though most time she could mask it and not let it show. There was very little the girl did that didn't get her going and she had stopped herself many times from just kissing her and getting it over with but she hadn't thought that the time was right.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the hands running up and down her Abs absentmindedly and she started to wonder if she shouldn't rethink that soon. She smiled as she saw the clearing up ahead and sped up just a little bit. When she came to a stop she felt Santana's breath catch behind her. In the clearing was a beautiful pond surrounded by trees and flowers. There was a small dock with a little row boat attached to it and a little shed that had some fishing gear and swimming toys in it. It was the most beautiful place on the property and Rachel's favorite place.

Rachel came to a stop and climbed off removing her helmet. "This is my special place. Mostly I come here to just be alone. I'll fish or just lounge on a blanket in the grass. I love it here."

Santana took off her helmet looking around. "I can see why, its beautiful Tink." She handed her helmet to Rachel and climbed off herself. The nickname Tinkerbell had stuck after Izzy thought she was Tinkerbell and Santana called her that more often than not. At first it was irritating but now it just made her smile.

She walked over and unstrapped the cooler setting it to the side then opened the shed to pull out a few blankets spreading them in the grass. When she was done she looked over and Santana was standing by the water just looking out so she walked over and placed her hands on her hips from behind, "Penny for your thoughts."

She just smiled and leaned back into her causing her to wrap her arms around her. "It's beautiful out here. Do you and the guys come out here and go swimming and fishing a lot?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I don't bring anyone out here. It's my special place."

Santana turned in her arms and eyed her curiously. "Then why did you bring me out here? You are entitled to have your own space you know. It wouldn't bother me."

Rachel shrugged and smiled. "You're not just anyone. Besides I wanted to share it with you." She looked away. "I guess that was stupid huh?"

Santana's heart melted at the admission and she pulled her face back to look into her eyes. "No, it's not stupid."

They shared a smile and Rachel pulled her close for a hug and just held her. Santana just tightened her arms allowing herself to be held. After a moment Rachel pulled out of the hug and took her hand guiding her to the blankets and sat.

She opened the cooler and started pulling things out. "I figured a little picnic would be ok. I made some sandwiches and packed the pasta salad from last night that you liked so much. There're some pickles and your breadstick that were in the fridge too."

Santana smiled at the thoughtfulness of _her_ Rachel and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Thank you."

Rachel blushed crimson and started handing things out. Santana just smiled at the adorableness of it and settled back on the blanket. They fell into conversation of this and that not really caring what they talked about just enjoying the others company. Soon the food was gone, the cooler was repacked and they were lying side by side looking up to the sky just quietly enjoying the day.

Santana looked over and studied Rachel's profile for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

Turning her head she smiled. "You can ask me anything."

"Why did you date Finn? I mean you told me that you've always know that you wanted to date girls but you've only dated boys."

"It was all part of the Rachel Berry experience. They were all beards. I chose Finn because he was stupid and easily manipulated. Quinn needed away from him during babygate because it was only right that he know the truth and she needed that extra push to be honest and really deal with it all. After the babygate shit he never treated her the same way. He wasn't that good of a boyfriend before, and after he was even worse. He wasn't good to either of us and I know she deserved better. He also would never push for more than kissing when I said no."

Santana looked back up to the sky. "Why did you care about how he treated Quinn? Did you like her or something?"

Rachel chuckled hearing a hint of jealously and rolled over to lean up on her elbow. "No, I never liked Quinn as more than a potential friend. She just always seemed so sad. Even when she was slushying me it never gave her pleasure. Don't ever tell her I said this but I could see how haunted she was behind her eyes. I just… I don't know… it kind of broke my heart so I just tried to be her friend and help her see that she deserved better than that oaf."

They fell silent again but Rachel didn't move. She just studied her for a moment. "Can I ask you a question now?" She just nods so Rachel asks. "Why did you sleep with Finn or any of the others for that matter? You told me before that you realized the summer before sophomore year that you were a lesbian."

Santana turned back to look at her again. "Does it bother you that I slept with Finn or any of the others?"

Rachel thought for a moment and shook her head. "Not in the way you'd think."

Santana sighed. "I slept with Matt that summer. We had been dating and it just seemed like what happened next you know? But I hated it. Not just because it hurt, I mean he was as gentle as a boy can be their first time but it was more than that. I hated the way he felt against me, the way he smelled and how rough his body hair was and stuff. I talked to Britt about it afterwards and she told me that it was ok to feel that way. Her first time wasn't much better. After we talked she kissed me and I thought, this, now this feels good. After that I figured out that I liked girls better."

She took a breath looking away and Rachel just let her collect her thoughts. "I started noticing that I would admire girls more than boys and I panicked. I started dating all these boys and making out with them to try and make myself straight. I honestly only slept with two boys and one girl this whole time. I dated Puck for a minute before the whole babygate thing but I wouldn't sleep with him so he just told everyone I did. I didn't correct him because I wanted people to think I was straight so I just went with it."

She turned back to look at her once more. "Finn was a mistake. Coach was on us about dating younger men and I took it too far because I wanted to be on top. I couldn't let anyone find out about me and at the time I was head Cheerio. It was the most humiliating experience of my life. I mean I didn't care for him much. He was just my friend but I had given him something that I thought was special and he turned around in that moment and told me it meant nothing, that he felt nothing, like I was some kind of trash or something. I ran to Britt again after that and she calmed me down and told me how special I was. That's when I slept with her. Contrary to popular belief we've never been a couple but she's my best friend and she just gets me. She didn't sleep with me for any other reason than to make me feel as special as she told me I was. I'm grateful to her for that."

Rachel wiped the lone tear that Santana let fall and kissed her forehead. "I'm grateful to her too. That's what bothered me about it. I hate knowing that you did it because of how you were feeling about your sexuality. I'm glad she made it so you've had a better experience with it."

Santana smiled slightly and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Have you ever been with anyone?"

Rachel nodded looking out over the water. "Once, I was visiting in New York and I was with a friend from when I was younger spending some time together. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. I found out later when I went to see her that she had just played me. I overheard her talking to some of her friends that she just wanted to know what it was like to be with a freak that she was just using me. See, she didn't know about my condition until after everything happened and it came out before Papa sent me here. That was last summer."

Santana pulled her back to look at her and wiped the tears that were now on her face. "I promise that when that happens for us that it will be because I want you for you and I care for you. I think of your condition as a perk. I get to have children with my wife that we will share completely and I still get to play with boobies."

Rachel chuckled and tried to look away but Santana wouldn't let her. "I will never use you Rach. I promise." She stated with conviction and tenderness all at once.

Unable to stop herself any longer Rachel leaned down and laid her lips to Santana's.

 **A/N: That's it for now. More soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Rachel chuckles and tries to look away but Santana wouldn't let her. "I will never use you Rach. I promise." She states with conviction and tenderness all at once._

 _Unable to stop herself any longer Rachel leans down and lays her lips to Santana's._

It's just a gentle brush at first until Santana groans softly wrapping a hand around Rachel's neck pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. As Santana pulls she shifts to hovering above her. The kiss stays gentle as they just enjoy each other for the first time.

They pull away to breathe and Rachel smiles down resting their heads together, "wow!"

Santana nips her lip and smirks. "I think we can do better than wow."

Rachel rolls her eyes playfully, "Oh if we must."

They both chuckle then come together again a little more aggressively. Rachel quickly runs her tongue along her bottom lip and was granted instant access dipping her tongue in the scorching heat of Santana's mouth. Santana moans into her as she allows Rachel to simply devour her, loving every moment. After a few she is unsatisfied with their position and the distance between their bodies so she runs a hand to Rachel's ass and pulls her down to rest on top of her.

Rachel pulls away from the kiss and tries to put some distance back. "I don't want to crush you baby."

Santana swoons at the term of endearment and her thoughtfulness. "Please Tink, I want to feel you pressed against me," she begs running her hands up Rachel's sides brushing the outsides of her breast.

Rachel groans and allows her weight to rest on Santana the way she wants. One of her thighs falls between Santana's legs and accidentally brushes against her center causing Santana to arch and moan loudly and Rachel releases the kiss to latch on to her neck kissing up to her ear. "My god you're so sexy."

Santana is beyond words and just moans and arches against her when she bites down softly on her pulse point. She needs more contact so she pulls at Rachel's shirt until it's untucked in the back and runs her hands along the skin of her lower back causing Rachel to moan and arch into her touch now.

Growing a little bolder she grabs Rachel's belt loops and pulls her closer trying to gain more friction but quickly let's go as Rachel hisses in pain. "What's wrong, what'd I do?"

Rachel shakes her head and moves back to her neck. "It's nothing I hit my knee on a rock or something."

She resumes her biting and kissing so Santana puts her hands back and enjoys what Rachel is currently doing to her upper chest and neck. She runs her hands back up her back and rakes her nails down causing Rachel to moan obscenely, "God woman."

Encouraged by this she moved her hands to the waist band of her jeans and pulls her closer again by her waist and stops abruptly when she hisses in pain again. "Ok that's not a rock. What's the matter?"

Rachel shakes her head and tries to kiss her again but Santana doesn't allow it. "Please Tink, tell me what's wrong."

The look of concern and caring in Santana's eyes makes her crumble and she pulls away slightly. "I have a few sores along my waist band."

Santana pushes her gently to her back and moves to look at her waist. Rachel catches her hands to stop her. "I've doctored them with the medicine I got from your dad. They're ok and bandaged my clothes just rubbed them wrong."

She looks at Rachel's waist concerned. "What caused it and if they hurt why are you wearing jeans and a belt? You could have worn different pants."

Rachel shakes her head. "The pants don't matter. My underwear rubs it raw sometimes. It's fine really."

"Why would your underwear rub you raw? That doesn't make any sense. Buy a different kind or something."

Rachel covers her eyes with her arm. "I can't buy a different kind. These are the ones that help conceal my condition."

Santana looks up to her face sharply finally understanding. "You're wearing compression shorts?"

Rachel nods but doesn't move her arm and Santana sighs speaking in a gentler voice. "If they are cutting in too much and making sores you need to take them off while it heals or it never will and it'll get infected. I mean we're not going out or anything today so why not be comfortable while we're home?"

Peeking out from under her arm she studies Santana for a moment. "It wouldn't bother you."

"Um… why would it bother me? I know it's there. At least now I know why I couldn't really feel it when I was teasing you earlier. That couldn't have been comfortable if you got hard at all."

Rachel shook her head. "It's not but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Santana lies back beside her and pulled her arm away from her face. "Have you been wearing those things from the time we got up until we went to bed at night, even when we workout?" Rachel nods slightly and Santana's sighs. "I don't want you wearing them anymore unless we are leaving the house and only if you want to. As far as I'm concerned you can take the damned things off and never wear them again but I'm sure there are outfits you would not feel comfortable like that in. Never wear them because of me. It will not bother me if you don't."

Rachel sighs in relief and kissed her chin. "Ok, I'll take them off when we get back to the house."

Shaking her head she pulls Rachel to her feet. "No, you're wearing boxers right? I think I felt them." Rachel nods confused and Santana pushes her toward the shed. "Good, get in there and take those damned things of so I can check your bandages. I was pulling on your waist band pretty hard and I want to make sure they are ok."

She shakes her head trying to pull away. "Um no, I'll be fine until we go back."

Santana turns to her and pulls out a pout that's worse than Gabby's. She's only seen it a few times and only when whatever it is means a lot to her Latina so she concedes on a sigh. "Fine but it's under protest."

Smiling triumphantly she opens the door and Rachel goes in turning on the light and closing it behind her. She quickly takes off her pants and the compression shorts and bits back the groan of relief she always has when taking them off, especially if she's hard. As fast as she can she puts her pants and boxers back on and walks back out of the shed. "There, it's ok now why don't we head back to the track?"

"No, you're going to lie back on that blanket and let me check your bandages. Just unbutton your jeans and fold them down just enough for me to see. I won't be able to think of anything else for the rest of the day if I don't make sure you are ok. Please sweetie, do this for me."

Rachel sighs and goes to lie down mumbling something about being whipped under her breath. Santana chose to ignore it for the moment so she could check out the sores that were causing her pain. Once Rachel undid her pants and pulled them down enough for her to inspect them she sees that one of the bandages on the side is coming off so she runs back to the shed where she saw a first aid kit.

Kneeling once more beside Rachel she rolls her so she could get to it better and carefully removes the bandage and inspect the wound before quickly redressing it and checking the others. "If I'm to guess right, normally in the summer you don't wear them at all if you are home and through the school year you only wear them at school or school related shit. Am I right?"

Rachel nods and she continues, refastening her jeans and totally removes the belt. "I want you to promise me that you will not do this again. Not on my account. It doesn't bother me, it's who you are and I'm ok with it. What I'm not ok with is you hurting yourself unnecessarily. Its bullshit so promise me please."

Nodding again she pulls Santana down kissing her softly. "I promise and thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," she says before connecting their lips again.

This time it's Rachel that pulls Santana closer causing her to straddle her hips and she pulls away panting. "I don't want to hurt you Tink."

Rachel just shakes her head pulling her back down. "You're not," and latches back on to her lips.

Santana moans as she gently shifts resting fully on Rachel's thighs so she's not putting pressure on her waist. Not expecting it she gasps as she feels her full hard on for the first time and groans in approval. "Jesus Tink _._ Those compression shorts really do conceal it don't they. _"_

Rachel blushes. "Yea, is it ok?"

Santana nods rolling her hips causing a guttural moan from the girl below her. "God yes," and leans back in to kiss her again.

They moan into each other and just enjoy one another. Neither pushing for more, they know they're not ready for that but they are really enjoying this new aspect of their relationship. Gradually they calm and their kisses are just small pecks. Santana eventually shifts and curls up to her side.

They just lay there for a while until Rachel's stomach growls and Santana giggles looking at her phone seeing that it's getting rather late. "We better pack this up and head back to the house. We need to find dinner before that animal in there comes out and starts eating us up."

Rachel chuckles and pulls her in nibbling her ear. "That sounds tempting. Maybe I'll do the eating," she ran her tongue along Santana's ear causing a shiver up her spine.

She groans and slaps her stomach playfully. "Stop that you perv."

Rachel laughs and allows Santana to pull her up to her feet. "Ok fine, let's go find some food."

They both grab a blanket folding them up and putting them back in the shed and once it's all cleaned up they climb back on the 4-wheeler. When they arrive Puck and Mike are putting up their own equipment away. Rachel nods to them and turns her attention back to Santana.

"Next time we'll pick a different toy to play with and I'll teach you to drive it."

Santana smiled looking around. "I think I want to ride the go-carts next time. Maybe me can race or something."

Rachel chuckles and pulls her close. "Anything you want."

"Oh please tell me she won't be here every time we come out. Why does she have to be here anyway?" Puck whines and Mike flinches.

Rachel turns and glares at him. "She will be here anytime she wants to be because I want her here. Watch yourself or it's you that won't be coming back."

Puck just shakes his head and Santana decides she's had enough. "What the hell is your problem with me?" Up to this point she'd let Rachel deal with his snark and bullshit but this time she wasn't backing down.

He just scoffed. "My problem is you don't belong here. I don't understand why they even brought you here."

Rachel and Santana give each other a confused look and Mike steps forward. "He doesn't know who she is Rach. It was Brad and I that have been protecting her this whole time. He was assigned solely to you."

Rachel sighs but it's Santana who turns and addresses him. "Look, whether you knew or not, I was brought here by your bosses for a damned reason. I've been in protection just as long as Rachel because we are to be married you ass. I'm her fiancé, the future Barbra, the future queen of this whole bitch and you are just the hired help so back off me before I have your job. I've had more than enough of your shit."

Rachel just smirks watching her and Puck looks to her for confirmation. "She right dude. I'm tired of you questioning me at every turn where she is concerned and talking shit. Like she said, she was brought here by us and that should have been enough for you. I will not tolerate your shit anymore either. Back. Off. My. Girl or you can find the door."

Puck huffs but says no more putting his helmet on the shelf and moving to stand by the door to wait for them to finish. Mike puts his own away and gives them a sympathetic smile. Once they are out of ear shot Rachel pulls Santana closer wrapping an arm around her waist. "You ok?"

Santana smiles leaning into her slightly. "I'm fine I just hate being treated like I'm less. I'm worth more than that damn it."

She pulls her closer kissing her temple. "Yes you are. I promise if he doesn't straighten up I'll either kick his ass or kick him out."

"I don't want him to lose his job but he needs to back off me." She pauses resting in her arms then sighs. "I'm sorry I outed us like that. I know we hadn't talked about telling people yet."

"It's not a problem. I don't care who knows. I am in no way ashamed of us or you. I was just giving you time to be ok with it all before we told anyone. I don't want you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are with this."

Santana shakes her head and steps away grabbing her hand. "I'm not uncomfortable Tink but let's talk about this tonight in our room. This isn't the place for it and we need to go find dinner anyway."

Rachel just nods and leads her back to the Polaris. Once they are back at the house they go to their rooms to shower and change. Before they split ways Rachel brings Santana into her arms and kisses her lightly. "Why don't we go out tonight and get dinner? We can go to Breadsticks."

She smiles and kisses her nose. "Are you going to wear those damn shorts?"

Rachel shakes her head. "No, if you don't want me to I won't. I have some baggy slacks I can wear that won't show unless you are studying it hard."

On a sigh she rests her head on Rachel's shoulder. "If you don't want to go out into public without them on we can go out to dinner another night. I just don't want you to hurt and you already aggravated those sores today."

"We can go, I want to take you out and I know you love Breadsticks. We've been cooped up in this house or your parents for over a month. Let's get out of here tonight maybe even go see a movie or something."

She smiles brightly with a little squeal releasing Rachel and runs to the bathroom door. "I get a shower first."

Rachel laughs at her antics and moves off to choose her outfit for the evening.

 **A/N: Reviews always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 8**

After entering the garage Santana's eyes bug out as Rachel walks up to a silver Corvette opening the door. "This isn't your car, is it Tink?"

Rachel chuckles as she helps her in. "No technically it's Papa's but he never drives it. I think he leaves it here for me because the Rachel Berry Prius sucks. I think he's ridden in it once and I was driving. I'm the only one that drives it."

Santana just sits rubbing the leather. "This car is the shit. I've seen it before around town but I could never see the driver because of the tinted windows."

Closing the door she ran around and got in herself. "We'll I figured our first official outing as a couple should be in style."

Santana chuckles, "I've never had a first date or any date in a car this awesome so score one for you."

They both laugh and were off. It didn't take long to arrive at Breadsticks and Rachel was holding the car door helping Santana out. As she held her hand she couldn't help but notice her legs. She was wearing a mini skirt that had ridden up her thighs and left very little room for the imagination. All Rachel could think was that she had been between those thighs earlier and she couldn't wait for that to happen again.

Santana smirks. "Take a picture Tink, it'll last longer."

Rachel pulls her up the rest of the way and into her as she smiles, "Oh that's for much later, babe." she husks in her ear.

Santana's eyes roll back before composing herself quickly. She was about to reply with something equally flirty but the moment is broken at Rachel's stomach growling again. She laughs pushing off of her chest but not before making sure her hip brushed against her. "Come on, I'm starving and your beast is getting restless."

Rachel stifles a grown at the contact and quickly catches up to open the door. After telling the hostess her name they were taken back to a booth in a nice secluded corner. Santana smirks when the waitress was there before the hostess even had a chance to walk away with a basket of breadsticks and a glass of ice tea asking for Rachel's drink order.

When she left to get it Rachel raises an eyebrow at Santana. "So, the rumors are true? That woman was terrified of you."

She just shrugs, "I wants what I wants and I always gets it when I'm here and usually get it everywhere else."

Rachel laughs and sits back stretching her arm over the booth beside her. "Well at least Grammy doesn't have to teach you to be a bitch to get what you want when necessary. You got that down. Then again I can be a royal ass at times to get what I want so I guess it works."

Santana just laughs and they look up as the waitress comes back with Rachel's drink. After ordering Rachel smiles and takes Santana's hand. She flinches at the contact but quickly relaxes causing Rachel to look at her in concern. "Is this ok or is it too soon for public hand holding?"

"It's more than ok I just wasn't expecting it that's all. I'm not ashamed of you or us Tink."

Rachel looks into her eyes for a moment before looking away. "You were before."

Santana sighs and grabs her other hand as well. "Look, the day we found out everything kind of sucked. I was in shock and I didn't know you. I'm getting to know you now and I think your chill as hell. I like you a lot and I'm happy to be seen with you as my girlfriend. I don't care who knows about us either. Though, I would prefer that we keep the whole arrangement part of it under wraps. That's no one's business but ours."

Rachel nods with a smile. "I agree. No one needs to know that. It'd cause too many questions I'm not ok with answering." She pauses for a moment just watching their hands. "I don't think I've apologized to you yet."

Santana looks at her confused. "What for, you haven't done anything to be sorry for."

Still looking down she traces patterns on the back of her hands, "This whole arrangement thing. If it wasn't for my secret I wouldn't have had a need for an arrangement. We also wouldn't have had to be in hiding either. Because of me we've been stuck in this hell hole and you're tied to me for life. I'm just sorry this has all happened to you."

Santana stood moving over to sit next to Rachel. "Look at me." When she has her eyes she cups her face rubbing her thumb along her cheek. "None of this was your fault. It's a well-known fact that arrangements happen within the family. Your dads didn't have one but your grandparents did and look at how good they are together."

Dropping her hand she grabs Rachel's again. "It's not your fault my abuelo is stupid and borrowed more money than he could pay back being forced to make the arrangement to keep the family employed and safe. That was his fault and I'll be having words with him later. It's also not your fault that we had to go into hiding."

Rachel opens her mouth to speak but Santana held up a hand. "No, it's not. You didn't choose to be different. You didn't make the choice when you were conceived to have a little extra. All you did was be you and honestly I really like you. If I had known this Rachel from the beginning I would have been all up on that before now so don't be sorry."

She leans in kissing her chastely. "I have really liked getting to know the real you and the more I learn the more I realize that I am happy with you. I'm happy with how things are and I wouldn't change it now so no worries. Let's just be us and do what we have to do. I think that together we are going to do awesome things and from now on we should be open with everyone about what we are, that we're together."

Rachel smiles trying to reign in her emotions and pulls Santana to her hugging her close. "I feel the same way. At first I was apprehensive because I was afraid you wouldn't accept me and not as much because of my little friend but more so because of the Rachel Berry of it all. You really couldn't stand me and I was afraid that you wouldn't give me a chance."

Santana sighs and leans more fully into her not releasing her from the hug. "Honestly I never hated you as Berry. You were different and if you looked past the diva shit you weren't that bad. The cloths needed to go but you were still a good person. A lot of my bullying shit was because I was insecure with myself and you just got caught in the cross fire. I'm sorry for that."

Rachel kisses her temple lightly. "It's in the past, let's just leave it there. It wasn't really me so don't sweat it. My point was that I'm glad that you did give me a chance and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure you are happy with me and never wish that things were different."

She kisses her neck softly then sits up so that they are face to face. "Ok and I promise to do the same. I know I'm a bitch but that's not all I am. I want to do good for you too."

Rachel smiles, "Deal."

Santana leans in to kiss her again but before they connect a voice stops them. "What the hell is this?"

They look up to see an irate Quinn and Brittany who was smiling knowingly at them. Santana sighs mumbling 'here we go' where only Rachel can hear and pulls back from her slightly. "Hey guys what's up"

Quinn shakes her head. "Don't play dumb with me Lopez. We've been texting and calling you all summer only to get short answers and little texts saying you're busy or whatever and here you are with _her_. I texted this afternoon to ask if you wanted to come eat with us and you never even had the decency to text back but here you are with man hands of all people."

Santana lays a hand on Rachel's leg to keep her in check and glares up at Quinn. "Ok first of all stop with the names. We are practically adults. They are stupid and unnecessary and I won't stand for them any longer. Second, calm the fuck down…"

"I will not calm down until you explain yourself." At this point she is shaking and Brittany puts a hand on her back to calm her.

"Bitch I don't have to explain anything so if you want to know anything shut the fuck up and give me a chance to talk damn it. Just a minute," she turns in her seat so that she is facing Rachel again and speaks softly where only she can hear. "I know we're on a date here Tink but can I have them sit so I can explain before the vein in Quinn's temple bursts or I kill the bitch?"

Rachel smiles raising her hand to kiss it. "It's fine. They are your friends but I will not tolerate it if she starts her shit with you or me."

Santana nods. "Trust me, I won't either but I have been blowing them off. Please just let me deal with it first before you bring out the mobster."

Santana winks and Rachel chuckles kissing her cheek, "Fine, I'll just sit here like furniture."

Santana smirks shifting closer. "Does that mean I can sit in your lap and make you my personal chair?"

Rachel grins mischievously but before she could say anymore Quinn loses her patience. "Um… hello we are standing right here and I do not want to see all of this… whatever this is."

Santana growls, "Well if you're going to be around us at all you're going to have to suck it up and deal because this," she motions between her and Rachel, "is not changing so sit down and I'll explain where I've been this summer."

Quinn just huffs as she slides in beside an already seated and bouncing Brittany. "Fine we're listening."

Santana turns back to the girls. "Ok, first off I haven't been avoiding you all summer just this last week. You were both off with your families on vacation so you don't get to be mad about that. I needed to talk to both of you a month ago but neither of you had the time of day for me so get over yourself."

Quinn sits forward and glares. "Watch your tone. I wasn't allowed to use my phone while we were gone."

Santana scoffs, "So what, I'm just supposed to jump when you come home and drop what I am doing for you, um… no. I told you when you text yesterday that I would get back with you and probably get together next week."

Quinn just shakes her head. "Whatever just tell me about this crap." She says motioning to Rachel.

She glares at her and takes a breath. "Rachel and I got together a week after school let out and have been together since. We haven't been out and about much because we just wanted to spend time together without all of Lima butting in."

Quinn holds up a hand and sits forward. "Wait, you're saying you're together, like she's your girlfriend?" She looks to Rachel in confusion, "and I thought you were straight and dating Finn." She stands looking back to Santana, "Why would you date her? You're just asking to be on the bottom, are you that stupid."

Santana stands as well shaking with rage. "You better watch yourself blondie that's my girl you are talking about."

Quinn just scoffs. "Some girl you got there S. You were better off dating Britt."

Santana rounded the table and was in Quinn's face in a heartbeat. "You need to learn when to shut your damn mouth Q."

Quinn just smirks. "Why. Because you can't handle the fact that you went from a two bit whore to a nasty lesbian? Frankly you were better off as the whore."

Santana recoiled like she'd been slapped and in a second Rachel was between them. "That's enough. I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to her like that." Stepping into Quinn's personal space she continues. "You might have been the queen of McKinley but trust me when I tell you that can be changed the first day school's in session again. You may also be my little sister's birth mother, but that's all you'll ever be to me. It is time that _you,_ " she jabs her index finger at Quinn's chest. "Come off that high horse you've been riding and grow the hell up. You don't get to treat her like this and tell her what to do or who to be with. You. Don't. Own. Her. "

"Don't you ever mention Beth to me again. Who do you think you are going off at me like this?" Quinn knocks her hand away looking disgustedly at Rachel. "Fag spawn."

"Don't you talk about my fathers like that and if you call her a whore again I will break you in half. I may have allowed you to walk all over me before but that stops right here and right now."

"Q, stop." Looking in her eyes Santana's sincerely scared for her friend knowing she won't back down. As pissed as she is at her at the moment she doesn't want her hurt and Rachel is about to come unglued.

"Or what?" Quinn challenges completely ignoring the warning tone in Santana's voice. "She'll sing until my eardrums bleed? She does that already every god damn day."

"No," Rachel smirks wickedly shaking her head. "I'll make your last year of high school a living hell. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's middle feeling the rage pouring off of her and pulls back gently. "Come on Tink breath."

At that same moment seeing her opportunity Brittany slides in front of her and moves Quinn away. "You really need to stop. I don't know what's wrong with you but this is not ok."

Rachel calms slightly and allows Santana to pull her into the bathroom while Brittany pushes Quinn back into the booth talking to her sternly.

Once they are in the bathroom Santana checks to make sure they are alone and locks the door before pushing Rachel into the wall kissing her passionately. Rachel's rage instantly leaves her body and she wraps her arms around her holding her close until Santana slows the kiss and pulls back.

Rachel nips her lip and smiles. "Ok what was that?"

Santana smirks, "You are so fucking hot when you get mad, especially when you are defending me. Also I hoped that it would calm you down a bit. I thought you were going to let me deal with her."

Rachel sighs and leans her head back against the wall. "I know I'm sorry but she doesn't get to talk to you like that and get away with it. No one does."

She just smiles and kisses her lightly. "Thank you but that's just kind of how Q and I argue. She talks shit and so do I. Eventually we get down to actually talking and work shit out."

Shaking her head she chuckles. "You guys are so weird. I don't like people talking to you like that and calling you that word. I put Puck on the ground because of it and I will not hesitate to do the same to Quinn." She paused kissing her forehead softly. "I saw the look on your face when she said what she did. She went too far and I wasn't going to let that slide. I'm sorry I jumped in but I never want to see that hurt look on your face ever again ever. She's supposed to be your friend."

Santana smiles resting fully into her for a moment, "Do you think we can go back out there without you killing Quinn so I can talk to her?"

Rachel sighs and nods her head. "I suppose but she better not call you a whore again or I will break her. I mean it when I say I won't stand for it. You are my girl and I protect what's mine."

"I know, but try and let me deal with Quinn. This is just how we are together."

Rachel shrugs and they pull away from the wall. "I know that now but she and I have our own history that needs cleared up as well with all the Finn drama in our lives. I will do my best to not kill her while you talk to her."

Giving her one last kiss she grabs her hand and leads her back to their table where Brittany and Quinn are still sitting with all of their food now on the table.

Seeing them Brittany beams. "Hey, I had them just bring our food over so we could all eat while we talk. That's ok right?" She asks looking to Rachel.

Rachel smiles slightly with a nod. "That's fine Britt."

They all sit and get settled with the food in front of them before Quinn sighs and sets down her fork. "Look, I was out of line before S and I shouldn't have said those things about you being a lesbian. You know I don't care about that I was just really confused by all of this and kind of lost my cool."

Santana shrugs. "I am who I am and you know all about me. You know I've had one sexual experience more then you unless you became a slut this last month. So you know th…"

Quinn reaches over the table and grabs her hand. "I know you're not a whore San. I'm sorry I said that."

Santana nods and they resume eating until Brittany sits forward. "So how did you start dating?"

Santana smiles, "We found out that Rachel's parents and mine are old friends and we ended up spending the entire summer getting to know each other. Rachel is actually chill as fuck and just puts on a show at school. Once I got to know the real her outside of the monstrosity that is McKinley I knew I needed her. So now we're together. This last week I was spending all of my time with her. She even took me out and taught me to drive a 4-wheeler today."

Quinn eyes them for a moment and looks to Rachel. "Why would you put on a show at school? Especially one that made people treat you bad."

Her voice is clipped when she speaks but Rachel chooses to ignore it for now and shakes her head looking away. She's not ready to talk about herself at all. "That's a story for another time."

Quinn opens her mouth but Santana cuts her off. "She had her reasons leave it at that."

Brittany starts bouncing in her seat again, "Does this mean we can all be friends now? I want to hang out with you guys this summer too."

Santana gives Rachel a hopeful look who just nods and answers. "Yes we can Britt. Actually if you want you guys can come over tomorrow and we can all ride the 4-wheelers."

Santana raises an eyebrow. "I thought you had that phone call to make in the morning."

"I can reschedule it, it's not a problem. I was only calling Papa to talk about some trivial things, it can wait."

"Are you sure, Papa doesn't like when things don't go as planned."

Rachel smirks and leans into her ear. "No, he doesn't, but he will let me get away with anything within reason if it's for you and you know it."

Santana blushes leaning more fully into her. In the last few weeks she has gotten very close to Barbra and by extension Jonathon. They have both taken to her quickly and she talks to Jonathon at least once or twice a week on the facetime or the phone. She's becoming rather fond of both of them as well. Hiram and Leroy are cool as hell too so she's pretty happy with things right now.

Quinn watches them talk back and forth shaking her head. "This is just weird," she mumbles under her breath as she cocks her head to one side studying Rachel as she speaks. Her mannerisms seem off and she's talking differently. She can't quite put her finger on it but Rachel is just different. "Fine," she says to bring the attention back to them. "We'll come over tomorrow but I don't know how to ride."

Brittany looks down sadly, "I don't either."

Rachel smiles rubbing a hand down Santana's back. "I'll teach you, it's super easy. I taught San in just a few minutes today."

Santana smirks leaning back into her and turning her head to speak in her ear. "You better not teach them the way you did me. I don't share."

Rachel shivers feeling her breath on her neck and ear. "Trust me, the only girl I want that close to me is you. I'll just give them the basics. They don't need the _hands on_ approach."

They both laugh and look back to the other two girls. "Just come by my place at 9:00 tomorrow and we'll take you to the track. San can text you with the address if you need it. Oh and it's not the little house when you first enter the property where we had that party. Pass that and come back to the main house."

"Why, that's not your house?" Quinn is just confused.

Rachel shakes her head. "No, I think it was supposed to be like a mother in-law's house or a guest house or something. There was no way I was letting all those people in the main house. Daddy would have had my head and dad would have lost his shit."

"Where do we go from there? Is it just a gated community or something?"

Santana shakes her head amusedly. She had thought the same thing when they went there after she found out about the arrangement. "No, it's all part of the same estate."

"Jesus, how rich are you people?"

Rachel shrugs and Santana laughs. "You'll get a clue when you see the house and the track."

Brittany smiles clapping happily and Quinn just watches them with interest. "Fine, I remember how to get there." She takes a last bite and pushes away her plate looking over to see that Brittany has done the same. When she looks up Rachel and Santana are talking quietly again so she stands. "Ok as confusing and nauseating as this has been we are going to go now before you start making out on the table."

Britt stops in her tracks getting out of the booth. "Are you really going to do that because I would so stay for that?"

Rachel and Santana laugh and San throws a breadstick at her. "No you perv get out of here I'm on a date. We'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk more." She just loved Britt and her ability to defuse tension in the room.

They all laugh and the girls head out leaving Rachel and Santana alone once again. Rachel pushes her own plate away putting her arm back around Santana as she does the same. "So, do you want desert or are you ready to go?"

She thinks for a moment then smiles. "I think I'm ready to go. Where are we going next?"

Rachel flags down the waitress to pay and squeezes Santana closer. "Well, we can go to the movies if you want or I can take you out to my favorite place in Lima."

"Oooo, I want to go to your favorite place. We watch movies all the time and have streamed most of the new ones anyway."

Rachel nods handing the waitress some money telling her to keep the change and guides Santana back out to the car. Once they are on their way Santana looks to Rachel. "I think that went pretty well don't you?"

Rachel smiles, "It definitely could have gone worse. I guaranty that it will not be that easy with the rest of them, especially the general public at McKinley."

Santana scoffs. "Those sheep will fall in line especially if I can get Quinn to help out, it'll be fine." After a few moments of silence she spoke again a little unsure of herself. "Were you ok with what I told them about how we started dating?"

Rachel just nods. "Yes it was fine."

"I just don't want people thinking that the only reason I'm with you is because I'm being forced into it. Hell none of them would understand it anyway and it will raise too many questions. I told you before that if I have known the real you I would have liked you and wanted to date you before."

She pulls on to a gravel road and stops a little way back putting it in park, "I know I just hate it that you are being forced into this." She gets out and starts to walk off.

Santana quickly follows grabbing her arm to stop her. "I have been forced into the marriage, so were you but I do have a choice in some of this." At Rachel's confused look she continues. "If I didn't want you to touch me or want you anywhere near me would you force the issue?"

Rachel looks at her like she's been slapped, "Of course not."

Santana takes her hand to calm her. "I know. That's where my choice comes in. I could have chosen to ignore you and keep to myself when we are at your dads' house and let you hold up in the guestroom at my parents. But I chose to give this thing with us a chance."

She moves closer slipping her arms around her neck. "I don't have to let you sit so close to me while we watch movies or in the restaurant in public but I did. I didn't have to let you kiss me today either but I did. I do these things because I chose to get to know you and after I did I liked what I found. I let you do these things because I like you and it's my choice to make a life with you not apart from you like you would have allowed had I wanted it that way."

Rachel's arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer, "Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes so please stop being upset about this for me. I'm ok with all of it. I choose you Tink, I choose us." She implores her to really hear and believe.

Rachel lets out a small sob pulling her into a deep kiss than pulls away slightly, "I choose you too," than pushes back in again.

Santana shifts her hands into Rachel's hair pulling her deeper and grunts when she's pushed into a nearby tree. Feeling secure against the tree she wraps her leg around Rachel's waist causing her to push her hip into her and they both moan at the feeling.

Santana pulls away from the kiss slightly. "Jesus Tink, do that again."

Rachel happily complies rotating her hips and grinding into her. "Oh shit San you feel so good."

Santana groans, "God you too." She latches back on and kisses Rachel for all she's worth applying pressure with her leg encouraging her to continue to grind into her.

They continue for a while more but eventually Rachel slows them to a stop just pecking Santana's lips lightly lowering her leg back to the ground. "As much as I'm loving this I don't want the first time we orgasm together to be up against a tree like this."

Santana smirks rubbing against her. "Are you that close Tink?"

Rachel groans and pins her so she can't move and rubs their chests together causing a moan from Santana. "No, but I'm about a minute away from throwing you on the ground and taking you right here."

Santana groans again and kisses her lightly. "God don't talk like that or I might let you." Pushing Rachel away she collects herself taking a deep breath. "Fine let's go to this place you love so much."

Rachel smirks and takes her hand. "We're here."

She pulls Santana forward and over to a guardrail. Santana gasps at the breathtaking view. It was Lima but the sun was just setting behind it and from this height and lighting it was gorgeous.

Rachel sits on a nearby tree stump and pulls Santana down between her legs to sit leaning against her. "I found this place right after I started driving. When I've had a particularly bad day I come here and just watch as the town goes to sleep. Some days it's the only thing beautiful about Lima that I can find. Well, that is until recently." She tightens her arms and kisses her neck. "Now I have you every day so it's not so bad."

Santana melts into her and sighs. "It's beautiful, thank you for sharing it with me." She turns her head and kisses her lightly. "You make being here so much better too Tink."

With that they settle into each other and just watch the sun set as the town goes to sleep.

 **A/N: Reviews always welcome. More to come very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning Rachel was sitting in the Polaris waiting for Santana to come down and Quinn and Brittany to show up. As she was lounging diagonally with her feet propped on the dash with her head back she had her eyes closed thinking. She almost couldn't believe that so much had changed and progressed for them in such a short amount of time. Yesterday kissing Santana was amazing then going on their first official date outside of the confines of either of their parents homes was the icing on the cake.

To see her defending their relationship and standing up for them was… she had no words. She honestly would have done whatever Santana had wanted. The week after she had moved in Rachel had given her an out.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Sitting on the couch together watching a movie Rachel kept giving Santana sideways looks. She wanted to ask her_ _,_ _talk to her and give her a choice in something but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. A few more minutes had past and she was looking at her again._

 _Santana sighed, paused the movie than turned to face her. "Ok what?"_

 _Rachel jumped slightly. "What?"_

" _You haven't been watching this movie at all and you keep looking at me so out with it. What?"_

 _Rachel sighed and sat forward. "I… I've been wanting to talk to you about something but I wasn't sure how to."_

 _Santana shook her head. "Um… Just come out with it Rachel."_

 _She took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "I wanted to give you an out."_

 _Santana sat forward panicked. "What do you mean an out, there is no out. You promised that you wou…"_

 _Rachel grabbed her hands to stop her mid rant. "No, not that kind of out, I promise I will marry you and keep you and your family safe."_

 _She took a relieved breath calming herself. "Ok than what are you talking about? What kind of out?"_

 _Rachel released her hands and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess it would be a temporary out. If you don't want to be out with me at school and in public until we move back to New York that's ok. I know that you've worked your ass off to be on top at that hellhole and this town is shit about same sex couples so I wanted you to have that choice. I will keep up the Rachel Berry persona and not talk to you at school or in public outside of our usual interactions if that's what you want. No one has to know anything. The only thing I ask is that you don't date anyone else even for show. Then when we move back home I can be me again and we will do what needs to be done."_

 _Santana just sat and looked at her for a long time not saying a word. She was quiet so long that it was starting to make Rachel nervous then she finally uttered one word. "No."_

 _Rachel looked to her shocked. "No?"_

" _No." Santana shook her head and signed. "Look, we are going to be married and in both of our families divorce is not an option. We are together, engaged, you will be my wife and I refuse to go to school and ignore you and pretend that I'm ok with Finnocence running after you even when I know you have no intention of being with him. Or letting Jacob Ben Israel sniffing around you without me putting a foot in his ass."_

 _She looked away and Rachel stayed silent letting her gather her thoughts. After a moment she looked back. "You are mine now and I am yours and I will not tolerate anyone touching, hurting, or bullying what's mine. Finn will be backing the fuck off. Ben Israel needs to go back to the fucking motherland and when school starts every bitch up in that place will know that we are together. Come hell or high water it's you and me. I may be a straight up bitch but I take care of what's mine, I take care of my family and you are mine, my family. So no, I will not take that out."_

 _Rachel just stared at her in awe and muttered a quiet, "Ok." Santana nodded once and turned back to the TV restarting the movie."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Rachel smiled thinking back to that night. That was the first night that Santana had moved in closer to sit next to her when they had changed out the movie. After that night they just got closer and closer.

She honestly never thought that she would find someone that would accept her condition but Santana not only accepted it she seemed to like it if the moans and grinding yesterday and last night were any indication. Thinking back on this last month everything had been kind of amazing. Get to know Santana away from the pressure of McKinley was absolutely awesome. They were both different outside of that place and she only hoped that when they had to go back that they would be even more solid than they were now.

She knew that she was falling for Santana and she was falling hard but she just couldn't seem to care. They were to be married in a few months and were really getting to know each other. Both seemed to like what they saw so she was ok with being in love with her future wife. Her only concern was that said wife to be would be able to love her in return. Santana said she was all in and that made Rachel so happy she just hoped that her feelings would eventually be reciprocated. She was a patient person and she had time so she would just have to wait and see.

She smiles hearing the side door open but doesn't move until she feels soft lip ghost over her own. "What are you doing out here Tink?"

Rachel opens her eyes and looks up into dark chocolate orbs. "Resting and gearing up for the showdown later."

Santana laughs and opens the door of the Polaris. "You planning on a fight later?"

Rachel shrugs putting her legs down and sitting up in her seat. "I don't know, Quinn and I never settled anything last night and if she comes at you or me again I will not hesitate to put her in her place."

She spoke with a conviction that never fails to heat the Latina up. Santana smirks climbing in and straddling her lap. "Well, let's keep the blood shed to a minimum. I have uses for you."

She rolled her hips causing a groan from Rachel. "Jesus, San stop that. Your friends will be here any minute and I do not want to have to explain mini me."

Santana throws her head back and laughing loudly. "Mini me, really? We need to find a different name for you to call it because that is just, no." She leaned down and connected their lips kissing her deeply.

Rachel put her hands on Santana's hip stopping her from moving and pulls slightly away. "You asked me not to wear the shorts so this is not ok with company coming baby."

Melting into Rachel she kisses her soundly then pulls back on a sigh. "Can we call them and tell them to not come?"

Rachel opens her mouth to answer but never gets the chance. "No because we're already here."

They look over to see Quinn, Brittany and their butler Samson. Santana gives Rachel one last quick peck on the lips then slides off so that she is sitting on the seat next to her concealing her lower body from the others. "Well fine then. I guess since you're here I'll just have to get my mack on later."

Quinn shivers in mock disgust and Brittany just shrugs. "Don't stop because of us. That was hot."

Santana just shakes her head. "No B, Quinn can't handle all this hotness."

Samson stifled a chuckle and looks to Santana and Rachel. "Will there be anything else princess."

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "No Samson we are leaving in a minute for the track, but thank you."

Samson just smirks. "You're welcome Ms. but I was talking to Ms. Santana."

Rachel's jaw drops and Santana laughs loudly. "You my man are my favorite. We're all good, thank you."

Samson bows dramatically and heads back in the house. Rachel shakes her head and chuckles. "You've turned my own people against me."

Calming Santana turns and kisses her chastely. "I haven't turned them against you. They just know who the boss is now. Just like with Grammy."

Rachel smiles conceding the fact and just kisses her again.

Quinn huffs crossing her arms, "Are we going anytime today or do we have to sit and watch you guys be disgusting?"

Rachel lets out a low growl and Santana puts a hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome to leave. I told you this wasn't changing. Now come on and climb in the back if you want to go."

Quinn decided not to say anything and walked over climbing in behind Britt. Santana waited until they were seated just in case Rachel still needed a moment before climbing out and taking her seat next to Rachel. Once they were all settled Rachel starts it up and takes off toward the back gate. Brittany and Quinn both asking questions about the estate which either Rachel or Santana answered.

When they get closer to the back fence Quinn puts her hand on the back of Rachel's seat holding on. "Why are you racing toward the fence?"

Rachel just chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm not."

About that time the caretaker appears and hits the switch opening it up. Santana looks back at Quinn with a grin. "I freaked the first time I came out here too."

Rachel nods to him as they drive through the gate and stops in front of the barn. "Ok, the rules are if you are on any riding toy you are to wear a helmet at all times and be with me unless I have already sent you off on your own. Do not attempt the jumps for now. If you like I will teach you to jump later. Today is just about the basics of riding."

She moves ahead of them to talk to the caretaker for a moment and Santana hangs back with Quinn and Brittany walking a bit slower. Quinn raises an eyebrow to Santana. "She's a bit bossy isn't she?"

Santana just shakes her head. "No, she's cautious. She doesn't want any of us hurt and these are her toys. I doubt she wants them broken either."

Quinn shrugs. "It's not like she can't replace it. My dad used to break his motorcycle all the time. He just fixed it or replaced it."

She stops walking and looks at her incredulously. "Just because she can afford to replace them doesn't mean she wants to. A lot of them have been modified and made better than what you can buy. Damn Quinn that was way shallow even for you. Either listen to her and take care of her stuff or don't ride any of it."

Quinn just huffs. "Damn don't get your panties in a bunch. What is it with you and her?"

She sighs not happy that Quinn is being this way. "She's my girlfriend and I care for her deeply. Don't be such a bitch damn Q. We're supposed to be here to have fun and you're supposed to be my friend and have my back."

With that she marches off toward Rachel. Brittany watches her go than turns to Quinn. "I don't know what your problem it Q. We talked about this last night. You need to back off a bit."

Quinn shakes her head. "I just don't get it. What could she possibly see in her?"

Brittany shrugs and pulls Quinn with her as she starts walking again. "I've always liked Rachel. Maybe if you give her a chance you will see what San sees because if you don't at least try, you're going to lose your friend. I've never seen her this serious about anyone. I think Rachel's her lobster."

Quinn looks at her like she's crazy. "Other than you I'm her best friend. She would never pick her over me."

Brittany sighs pointing. "Q, she just did."

Stunned at the truth in that statement she just follows as Brittany pulls her along. When they make it in to the barn they find Rachel holding Santana and she sends a glare over to Quinn. She moves toward her but Santana pulls her back and says something that stops her and she just nods.

Brittany pulls Quinn closer and talks to her softly. "Um Q, I think you are really upsetting San and that's just pissing Rachel off. She's kind of scary when she gets mad like she did last night so can you please be nice."

Quinn looks back to them and notices Rachel rubbing her back lovingly as Santana takes a deep breath squaring her shoulders before turning back to them. "Ok, I'll be nice unless I see something that's screwy."

Brittany kisses her head quickly and pulls her faster toward the others. "Oh goody, thank you."

They finish walking to them and Brittany is bouncing with excitement. "What do we get to ride Rachie?"

Rachel smiles at the bubbly girl and motions to the 4-wheelers next to her handing them both helmets, "These, I have three so I'll show you guys how to drive them then ride with San or grab a 3-wheeler."

Quinn looks at the 3 and 4-wheelers. "What's the difference?"

"Other than the amount of wheels it's the balance. The 3-wheeler is easier to flip if you're not careful. The 4-wheeler is the easiest to learn on." She hops on one and motions Brittany to get behind her. She goes through all of the controls and what each one does and how the clutch and throttle work than starts it up and drives it out to the track.

She leaves Brittany there and runs back in to the others. "San, why don't you take that one out and go sit with Britt. I'll explain this to Quinn so she isn't out there alone for too long?"

Santana gave her an unsure look and Rachel sighs leaning into her. "I'll be nice I promise. I'm just going to explain the controls."

With a nod and a peck on the cheek Santana climbs on and heads out. To Quinn's surprise Rachel does just as she told Santana she would and explains it all to her than shows her as she drives it out. Once she gets out there she gets off and takes Brittany out around the track once showing her again how to do it then trades her places and lets her control it around the next time making sure to keep a safe distance between them.

After she is sure that she has the hang of it she sends her and Santana off to ride the track together and repeats the process with Quinn. She learns quickly and in no time Rachel sends her off too. She decided that she doesn't just want to ride she wants to drive so she runs in and grabs a 3-wheeler then speeds down the track to catch up to the others.

They spent the rest of the morning racing and just having fun on the track. Once she thought they were all secure in driving she took them down some of the trails that she and the boys had made over the years just playing in the woods. Around noon they came to a small creek and stopped getting off the ATV's. They looked around noticing a few blankets spread out and a large cooler sitting between them.

Santana came up beside Rachel and wraps and arm around her waist. "What's this?"

Rachel just smiles, "Lunch. I figured we be getting hungry about now so I had a lunch packed and set up here for us. I was starting to get hungry so I knew you would be too."

Santana kisses her cheek and turns to the girls. "You guys ready to eat?"

They both nod and they all settle on the blankets as Rachel opens the cooler and starts handing stuff out. When they finish they are stuffed and feeling lazy so they decide to just lay back and talk for a while. Quinn had calmed tremendously and was actually being nice for the rest of the day. Rachel was thankful for this. She knew that they would eventually have to talk about a lot of stuff but for today Santana just wanted a nice fun day so she would do everything in her power to give that to her.

Quinn and Brittany both could tell that this wasn't the Rachel they were used to. She was completely laid back and didn't speak in paragraphs. Her mannerisms were different as well. The Rachel from school talked with her hands and was over the top. This Rachel just sat back with Santana sitting between her legs resting against her calmly carrying a conversation with them.

She was kind of funny too. She'd throw these one-liners that had them all in stitches and Santana looking up at her with adoration. The Rachel from school had a dry sense of humor. It was a lot to take it. Brittany just loves seeing Santana so happy. Quinn wasn't sure about any of it. This Rachel was pretty chill but what was her angle. She wasn't this person on a normal basis. Santana says the school persona is the fake one but what if this one is the act? What if Rachel was trying to hurt Santana, trying to get back at them? Something was off and she didn't like feeling like she was missing something. She would definitely be keeping an eye out.

Rachel noticed Quinn's scrutiny but chose to ignore it for the time being. She would deal with that later. For now it was time to move on. "Ok I think it's time to head back to the barn." She leaned into Santana who was still in front of her and kissed her neck. "Do you want to take a ride in the Camaro?"

Santana squealed and turned in her lap to sit on her knees. "Can I drive it?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. "Next time, I need to teach you a few things before you can but I'll drive super fast for you."

She pouts for a moment then smiles kissing her lips lightly. "Fine put I get to ride shot gun."

Rachel smirks and pulls her little closer whispering to her. "Baby, when I'm driving you _always_ get to ride shot gun." She nips at her ear and licks it lightly.

Santana groans leaning in capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Quinn shakes her head and clears her throat. Santana pulls back giving Rachel one last peck then looks up at Quinn. She smirks as she gets up pulling Rachel with her. "I really need to start remembering when we aren't alone."

Rachel chuckles and Quinn rolls her eyes as Brittany just claps happily. "What are we riding next?"

Rachel picks up the cooler and straps it to her 3-wheeler. "I thought I'd take you guys on the paved track with my Camaro."

Brittany squeals in delight. "Oh that car is so sexy."

Quinn tries to hide her excitement as well but Rachel just smirks as Santana bungies the blankets to her rack and they all climb back on their toys putting on their helmets. "Ok ladies just follow me out like we came in."

With that she revs up her engine and is off with them all quickly following. After putting everything away Rachel opened the side doors of the barn and pulled out the Camaro getting on the track then called out the window. "Come on and hop in."

They all scramble to the car and Rachel points out the helmets in the floorboard. "Put those on real quick."

Quinn picks on up and starts putting it on. "Why do we need helmets in a car?"

Rachel smirks fastening her own and revs the engine. "This isn't a normal car. This car has been modified to be a race car. I can't even drive in on regular roads anymore. It's not street legal."

She chuckles at her look of shock and when they all have their helmets on she peals out and races down the track. All of the girls squeal and have an awesome time as Rachel races around the track taking turns sharply letting the car drift and showing just how good of a driver she really is. When all is said and done and everything has been put back in its place they all climb back in the Polaris and Rachel drives them back up to the house.

Rachel and Santana walk them to Quinn's car to tell them goodbye. Before getting in Brittany hugs them both tightly. "Thank you for letting us come ride your toys Rachie. I had so much fun today."

Rachel smiles, "You're more than welcome Britt. I'll have San call you when we can do it again."

Brittany claps excitedly and kisses them both on the cheek then got in the car. Quinn watches as she got in then turns back to them. "Yes thank you, I had a lot of fun too. S I don't see your car anywhere do you want a ride home?"

Santana shook her head. "No I'm gonna stay here for a while. Rach will make sure I get where I need to be. You guys be safe and text me when you make it home."

Quinn scowls but nods and climbs in her car and is off. They watch them go then Rachel turns Santana to her. "What are you going to tell them when they realize that you aren't living with your parents anymore? I totally forgot about that."

Santana shrugs and leans into her. "I don't know, I'll figure out something." She kisses her lightly and wraps her arms around her neck. "Thank you for today."

Rachel just smiles pulling her closer. "You're welcome but I didn't do much. I just let them ride the toys."

She shakes her head and kisses Rachel's nose. "No, you invited my friends into our home and were very civil and nice even when Quinn was being a bitch. You could have blown up and made them leave but you didn't."

"You asked me not to. You said you wanted to have a fun day so I just let it slide for now."

Rachel looks confused and Santana just smiles bigger. "That's what I was thanking you for Tink."

She connects their lips again stealing Rachel's breath before pulling back. "Let's go inside. I know Grammy is waiting for us to eat dinner with her and I have a movie I want to put on and not watch while we get our mack on."

Rachel laughs and lets herself be pulled into the house. She couldn't complain. Things were pretty great right now.

 **A/N: Reviews always welcome. Up next a small time jump pushing them closer to the end of summer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 ********************************************Reloaded Chapter*****************************************  
A/N: Yes I am reloading this chapter on purpose. Somehow the end of the chapter didn't get in the first time I uploaded it. The rest of the chapter starts after they eat and leave the mall. Sorry for the confusion and missing info.**

 **Chapter 10**

The next month went by quickly with the girls just growing closer and closer. They continued to spend all of their time together much to Quinn's dismay. They had talked Rachel's papa into letting Santana have one weekend away to spend the night at Quinn's with her and Brittany and that appeased her some but she was still unsure if Rachel was on the level.

They all hung out regularly at Rachel's, Brittany's or Quinn's houses. They also spent a lot of time at the mall and the movie theaters. They even spent one afternoon at Santana's parent's house too but decided not to do that again because Quinn just questioned why it looked like a lot of her stuff was missing and why they couldn't go in the study and mess around with her music stuff.

This past week they had really made her mad because they hadn't spent any time with them at all because Rachel was busy with her Papa on conference calls every day and they were both busy with wedding plans and Grammy. They also just wanted some time alone without the girls or anyone else around.

Puck was also being an ass because he wanted to hang out with them too but wasn't allowed most of the time unless they were out and he just happened to run into them. Rachel questioned why it mattered so much to him when the only time they used to hand out was Wednesdays on the track before Santana had moved in so it shouldn't matter now. He never wanted to hang out before and he just huffed and didn't say any more about it.

They were now a week away from Cheerios camp and two weeks away from school starting. Today they planned a trip to the mall just the two of them to get some new stuff for school and since Rachel was burning the animal sweaters and skirts Santana wanted to help her buy a whole new wardrobe. Rachel was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels waiting for Santana to be ready to go when she heard her door open.

She looks over and smiles at her. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Santana smiles back and climbs onto her lap straddling her. "Yes but I wanted a kiss before we go."

Rachel just smirks and pulls her closer by her hips. "You can have those anytime you want them."

With that she closed the distance leaning into her and connects their lips. It starts off soft and slow as it usually does with them then gradually increases in intensity. Santana swipes her tongue along the seam of Rachel's lips and was granted immediate access. She dipped her tongue in caressing the other and they just stayed that way. Neither pushing for dominance as they just enjoyed each other.

Santana shifts above her and slants her mouth taking the kiss deeper causing a moan to rip from Rachel as she rotates her hips. Rachel tightens her hands on Santana's hip trying to still them but Santana had other plans. Rachel pulls her mouth away on a groan. "God woman… stop or we'll never leave."

Santana just rotates them again pushing back in. "The mall is open late." is all she says before she devours Rachel's mouth.

Rachel moans into her and without warning flips them so that Santana is now on her back on the couch and Rachel was on top grinding into her. Santana gasps pulling slightly away. "Jesus Rach I love when you show me how strong you really are."

Rachel rotates her hips and pushes against her roughly. "You are killing me here baby. God you feel so good."

Santana pulls her back down into the kiss and runs her hands up Rachel's back pulling her impossibly closer. "God I can never get you close enough to me."

Rachel smiles and kissed down her neck. "Soon we'll be closer. Just be patient baby."

Santana groans. "When Tink, I don't know how much more I can take before I explode or stipe you and just jump you."

Rachel chuckles and nips at her pulse point thrusting against her harder. "What, you don't want to wait for the wedding?" She teased.

Santana stops all movement and pulls Rachel up to look into her eyes. "Is that what you want to do Tink? Do you want to wait for our wedding night?"

Rachel just shrugs and kisses her lightly. "Not really, I just want to make sure we don't rush it. We'll know when the time is right."

Santana smiles and wraps her arms around her neck pulling her down to kiss her softly. "Honestly, I'm ready I think I'm ready when you are. You just let me know when that is."

Rachel leans in and kisses her with all that she is feeling in this moment. If she's honest with herself she's about to explode as well but something keeps stopping her. "You'll be the first to know angel."

Santana melts and pulls her down where she is fully laying on top of her and they are now just languidly kissing. Eventually she pulls back on a small sigh. "I guess we need to get up and head to the mall but can we snuggle on your bed tonight and watch a movie or something."

Rachel kisses her nose and smiles. "We can do whatever you want baby." She pushes back until she is on her knees between Santana's legs and pulls her up to sit. "Let's get going so we can get back."

Once she stands she reaches out to Santana helping her stand as well. "We need to hurry so we can get back and get our cuddles on." Rachel just chuckles and lets herself be pulled to the door.

A few hours later Rachel is sitting outside of a fitting room in Macy's about to rip her hair out. She had never shopped with anyone but her papa or her dads before and this was a whole new experience. Santana had already tried so much stuff on and she didn't even understand why she need so much when she had to wear her uniform every day.

She sighs loudly and hears a chuckle coming from the changing room stall. "Awe, are you getting frustrated Tink?"

Looking over she sees the door open and Santana coming out dressed in a pair of jeans that look like they were painted on and a form fitting top that showed a lot of cleavage and left Rachel drooling and trying to control her body's reaction. "Ok, that one is a keeper but how many more do you have left baby? I'm starving."

Santana saunters over leaning down to kiss her lightly. "I only have a few more but if we hadn't spent 8 years in American Eagle looking at jeans and belts we'd be done by now."

Rachel blushes and looks down. "You know I have to be careful of what pants I buy."

Santana sighs pulling her face up to look at her. "I know sweetie, I was only teasing." She sits in her lap kisses her sweetly. One of the only things that her Rachel the real Rachel is insecure about is her body and Santana hates it because she loves everything about her body. "I'm almost done. I'll hurry then we can go feed your beast."

Rachel smiles and holds her close for a moment. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to rush you. Take your time baby."

She just smiles as she kisses her nose lightly and gets up. "No, I'm hungry too and I really want to go home and cuddle with you and a movie. I'm sorry I upset you, I was only teasing."

Rachel stands and pulls her to her. "I know. I need to try and not let innocent remarks like that get to me. I'm sorry."

Santana shakes her head and sighs. "Don't be sorry Tink, it's fine, I understand. Let me just run back in here and try the last two outfits I have then we can go. I think I have all that I need after this. How about you?"

"I'm done. I got all I needed earlier. I just needed some new jeans and belts. I mostly wear my tanks and button downs and I bought a bunch of those last week when we were here and a bunch of new stuff had just come in."

Santana smirks and husks in her ear. "I know. I love seeing you in your form fitting tanks. They show off your amazing chest." She runs her hand along Rachel's abs and walks back into the stall.

Rachel takes a shuddering breath and sits back down to wait for her to come out again. She ends up taking most of what she found there and after Rachel pays they head to the food court.

They are standing in line with Santana leaning into Rachel who is pressed up against her with her face close to her ear. "After we eat let's go home because I want not only cuddles but I want to kiss you until you beg for air."

Santana shivered but before she could reply a voice on the other side of her interrupts them. "Well well well, if it isn't our favorite closeted Latina peeking out."

She turns to see Kurt and Blaine as she hears Rachel let out a low growl. She put a hand on Rachel's that was around her waist to try and calm her. "Well, if it isn't Liberace and his gel addict boy toy. I'm surprised I didn't see you while we were shopping at Pink earlier."

She smiles as Rachel chuckles and Kurt just crosses his arms across his chest. "Who's your _friend?_ "

Santana just smirked as Rachel stood straight and let her face be seen. "I think you already know my girlfriend."

Kurt gasps and looks at her closely. "Rachel?"

Rachel just smiles. "Hello Kurt, Blaine."

Kurt did a double take and looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Rachel what are you wearing and why are you with _her_?"

Rachel scowled at him and Santana tightened her hand around Rachel's. "I am wearing my clothes and you need to watch your tone when you speak to or about my girl."

He tilts his head in confusion at the way she speaks. "Come on Rachel really. It's one thing to experiment and change teams but Satan?"

She took step toward him and Santana pulls her back putting her body between them and keeping Rachel at her back as she glared at him. "For your information I have always been on this team I just didn't have the right motivation to come out so I had beards. I finally have a reason to just be me so I'm taking it." She says this as she wraps her arms around Santana's waist. "As far as Santana goes you have no idea the kind of person she is outside of school and you need to step off before I get pissed. Back. Off. My. Girl."

He gave her another curious look. "What in the world has gotten into you Rachel? You don't even sound like you and this gangster thing you got going is just so not right. You've been hanging out with Santana too long or something."

She chuckles humorlessly and shakes her head. "First, there is no such thing as being with her too long. Second, you're gonna to come to find out that most of what you think you know about me is just wrong and that now that I can, I'm showing this whole damn town just who I am."

He shakes his head and eyes them both. "This not at all the Rachel Berry we all know and tolerate. What is going on with you?"

The guy at the counter calls their order number and she grabs their food before looking back to Kurt. "The Rachel Berry you know is retired, dead and gone. I hope everyone can handle the real me because that's all you're going to get from now on."

Before he can say any more she pulls Santana along as she gives him a smirk over her shoulder and follows happily behind Rachel. When they stop at a table Santana leans in and whispers in her ear. "You know what it does to me when you put someone in their place like that Tink. We need to go home soon."

Santana grabs her ass for good measure and Rachel groans. "Keep that up and were going to be finding a bathroom."

She just chuckles and sits pulling food out of the bags. "So, what was that all about? You know how he is."

Rachel just shakes her head. "I know but after what you did for him last year and helping make it safe for him to come back to school he should be kissing your feet. Instead he gives all the credit to that ass Karofsky and treats you like dirt. I'm sorry but I won't have it anymore. I've never liked the way any of those asses talked to or about you and I promise you things are going to be different this year. No one talks about or to you that way and gets away with it anymore."

She sat with a thud still pissed and Santana stands walking around the table and sits in her lap to kiss her softly, lovingly. "Thank you, no one's ever defended me like this. It's nice."

Rachel smiles holding her close, "To quote you, 'you're mine now and I will not tolerate anyone touching, hurting, or bullying what's mine. They will all be backing the fuck off because come hell or high water it's you and me. You are my family and I take care of what's mine.' You told me something similar to that and I agree wholeheartedly. No one gets to mess with my baby."

Santana sighs melting into her. "I'm pretty smart huh?"

She just chuckles pulling their food closer to them not letting go of her girl, just holding her while they ate. "Yeah baby you are."

Once they arrived home they went to their separated rooms to put up their purchases then curled up together on Rachel's bed to watch a movie. As Santana curls into Rachel's side she sighs as she feels the tension in her body. "What's wrong Tink?"

Rachel shrugs and pulls her closer. "I'm fine San. Let's just watch this."

Santana pulled away slightly and propped up on her elbow looking down at her. "No really, what's the matter?"

Rachel looks away, "I just realize that we are going to have problems with all of our friends not just the sheep at the school. I mean I knew we would have problems with some of them like we have with Quinn and I know Finn will be an ass but like Kurt and Mercedes or Tina. These people were the closest I have had to friends since we moved here. We weren't like 'besties' or anything and I know I was in character for a good reason but I hate that I'm losing them now."

Santana pulls her face back to her and kisses her softly. "I know this is going to be hard for you but I think it's for the best. You told me you hated the 'Rachel Berry' of it all and love being yourself like you have been all summer. If they are truly your friends they will be again once they get used to the real you and if they don't you still have me."

Rachel smiles pecking her lips, "That is all true and I know I have you no matter what. The altercation with Kurt just threw me off a bit because he didn't even give us any kind of chance to explain before he was being condescending and attacked. I don't know; I just wasn't expecting it I guess."

Santana sighs, "That was probably mostly my fault." When Rachel opened her mouth to speak Santana put a finger to her lips. "No, whether it be as Goldstein or Berry, you're a nice person by nature. You have your moments of bitchiness but those a mostly provoked. I on the other hand am a bitch all the time."

Rachel pushes her hand away and shakes her head, "But you're not."

"I know I'm not with you but every person in that school minus you, B and Q only know the bitch. I've never allowed anyone else to see _me._ So, Kurt and everyone else is going to react based on that first then the change in you will take hold. Tina will only worry about the Santana of it all. Porcelain and Wheezy will only worry partially about that then worry about how it will affect them. Namely it's that with you and I together it takes the target off of your back and puts in firmly back on them and they won't like that."

"I'm sure we will still have to fight the school about us being together and coming out as lesbians."

Santana smirks, "Yes but it won't take much for the sheep to fall in line. Regardless of anything else they're scared of me and honestly I don't see it taking much of them seeing the real you and how you react to threats to either of us for them to fear you as well. I am sorry that we will have to fight the Gleeks more than you had anticipated."

Rachel shrugs and pulls her closer. "It is what it is, it just threw me a little. None of it really matters. We just need to get through this year, get married on Christmas break and get the hell out of here after graduation. Aside from Quinn and Britt I don't see either of us staying in touch with another damned person in this town."

Santana sighed and lays her head on Rachel chest. "I'm not so sure about Quinn. She is still giving you such a hard time and I don't honestly know how much of our real lives I can ever tell her. She used to be my best friend but now it all feels off, like she just can't trust that I am happy and leave it be."

Kissing her head she rubs her back trying to comfort her. "Maybe it's time for her and I to have that talk we've been avoiding."

"I don't know Tink, I don't want you two fighting and I feel like if you confront her alone that's what's going to happen. Not because you want to fight her but Quinn just has a way of getting under peoples skin and I don't want you to actually kill the bitch."

Rachel chuckles. "I won't kill her but if things don't get better soon I will be having words with her. I hate that you are so tense after spending time with her. She needs to chill the fuck out."

"Ok," she said as she burrows in more. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm so tired and I just want you to hold me."

Rachel smiles reaching out for the blanket to cover them and switches off the TV. "You can stay here anytime you want baby."

With that Santana settle into her rubbing her stomach and fell asleep fairly quickly. Rachel lay there and held her loving the feel of having her pressed so fully into her. As she watched her sleep she vowed that one way or another she would be having a talk with Quinn. Santana deserved some peace and Rachel was going to make sure she got it.

 **A/N: School is fast approaching. What did you think about Rachel telling Kurt off? More soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 11**

The rest of the week flew by in preparation for school, Cheerios camp and Rachel's work with papa. It was now Monday the first day of Camp and all Santana wants is to shower, go home and snuggle up with Rachel. Since that first night she slept in Rachel's bed it's just been a silent agreement that that was her place now and she slept there every night. Tonight she would be so happy to fall into bed with Rachel and just pass out. She'd forgotten how much work it all was but she loves it. I didn't help that Quinn had been in extra bitch mode since they got there working them harder than was necessary but she just ignores it and pushes on. She and B were used to it.

The day was now at an end and the squad had been sent home. She and Brittany stay back as the girls all head off to shower and were helping put the equipment away when Quinn approaches them. "S you really need to up your game; you were kind of dragging today. Have you worked out at all this summer?"

Santana growls, "You know damn well that I work out every day."

Quinn shrugged. "I know you used to run by my house every day but you haven't done that in a really long time. You just spend all of your time over _there_."

Santana took a step toward her. "I work out every morning. First on the elliptical then on free weights then I go for a run or a swim. Every. Single. Day. The only time that has varied was the one day I slept at your house and just ran with you and B or when it has rained. On those days I ran the treadmill or swam in the indoor pool."

Quinn scoffs. "You don't have a treadmill or free weights at home and your pool is outside and too small for laps to do you any good. Just admit that you've been slacking off."

"I work out at Rachel's house with her every day. She has a home gym and an indoor and outdoor pool that are Olympic size and great for swimming laps. You have no idea what you are talking about so back off me. I did everything you've asked of us today and better than the rest of the squad."

Quinn huffs and crosses her arms. "I should have known it would have something to do with Berry. When are you going to see that she's just using you?"

Santana steps back and shakes her head. "When are you going to see that she's not? Rachel is my girlfriend and you need to just deal because that is not going to change. We've had this discussion so many times and it's getting very old very fast. Rachel isn't the problem here, _you_ are."

Quinn starts shaking and her face turns red. "That girl is just playing you San, you have to see that. The second school starts and she totally destroys your reputation and your status she will drop you and laugh in your face. She doesn't care about you."

"No, you don't seem to get it. You don't know the real Rachel. She's tried all summer to get to know you and let you see who she is but you don't let her. You won't give her a chance."

Brittany steps up and puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Q you really need to stop."

Quinn shrugs her off. "No, I'm tired of this shit." Throwing her hands in the air she steps right into Santana's face. "She doesn't deserve a chance San. She's a lying, manipulative, self-centered, egotistical, self-serving, annoying diva who doesn't deserve an ounce of your attention or affection."

Santana was seething. "You're wrong. Rachel is loyal, protective, sexy, kind, loving, devoted, and so much more. You don't know her like I do. She spent the last few years living a lie, portraying herself as something she is not. Rachel Berry is a character, a persona. I won't tell you all about that because it's not my place but just know everything she did in the last three years was for a reason, a damn good reason."

Quinn shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "She has you so snowed. I thought you were smarter than this S."

"I don't give a damn what you think Q, you obviously don't care about me half as much as I thought you did or you would accept what I am saying. I shouldn't have to justify my relationship to you. You are my friend not my mami, who loves Rachel by the way and so does papi."

"Maybe I should talk to them and let them know just what kind of person you are dating. A person who sends a small girl to a crack house just because she was a threat to her 'singing career'. A girl who does whatever is necessary to get what she wants, consequences and other people be damned."

Santana backs up chuckling, "What, you mean like you _Lucy_ or me. We are not that different, we'd both cut a bitch to get what we want. The only difference is that Sunshine was a spy, the first time she was here and again during the night of neglect. Rachel figured it out, that's why she sent her to that _inactive_ crack house and tried to tell us not to trust her when she came back." She held up a hand to stop her from replying. "I found that out last year. Kurt told me that he and Blaine over heard Sunshine talking to her coach on the phone right before she bailed on us."

She takes another step back trying to get some distance before she just smacked her. "Aside from that my parents know everything about her and me and how we are, or were, at school. You need to come to grips with your shit and back off or our friendship will never survive."

She turned to walk away but Quinn grabbed her arm and swung her back around. "I just don't get it. Out of all the girls in this school what the hell is it with you and that freak?"

She yanked her arm away from Quinn and slapped her across the face. "I love her goddamn it," Quinn gasps and Santana just shakes her head, "that should be all you need to know to have my fucking back! She's mine, get that through your head or get out of my life and if you call her anything but her name again we are done."

She turns to storm away only to see Rachel standing by Brittany, both with stunned looks on their faces. She blushes and steps toward her not sure what all she had heard. "Hey, let me shower and I'…"

She was cut off as Rachel pulls her into her arms kissing her soundly and she melts into her. Brittany and Quinn just stand watching still stunned at her admission. When Rachel pulls back she lifts Santana's chin with her fingers. "Are you ok baby?"

Santana nods and buries her face in Rachel's neck for a moment. Rachel just holds her until she steps back. "Ok, go shower so we can get out of here and Quinn and I will have a little talk."

Santana eyes her warily. "Promise no fighting."

"I promise I will not fight unless I am defending myself. Go get changed."

Santana gave her a quick nod, a lingering kiss and glares over at Quinn before turning and heading to the locker room. Brittany watches her go for a moment and decides she really didn't want to be here and followed quickly behind.

Rachel watches until Santana is safely inside then turns back to Quinn. "Ok, have at it. What exactly is your problem with me?"

Quinn turned back to her and scowled. "What are you playing at?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about. I'm not playing at anything."

Quinn scoffed. "Of course you are. For years you run after all these boys namely the boys that are mine or have been and now you say you are a lesbian. I find it hard to believe that you have any feelings for Santana. I think you are just trying to destroy her because of how she used to treat you and now you have ammo against her."

Rachel folded her arms over her chest and chuckled. "If I wanted to destroy someone over how I was treated it would have been you. She mostly just went along with the shit you pulled. Did you know that she's never actually thrown a slushie at me? You did."

"So what, you're going to go after me now?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not going after anyone Quinn. I was just making a fucking point. The only thing I want is for her to be happy and you are making that hard. She's not happy because you will not back off and let us be. You are her friend and she loves you as such but you are only hurting yourself and her by continuing this shit."

Quinn rounded on her and was in her face. "I'm not going to let you hurt her. She's my sister damn it and I know you are up to something."

Rachel stepped back and realizes that Quinn believes 100% that she wants to hurt Santana. Softening slightly she just looks at her, "I'm not the one hurting her. That would be you. Did you know I held her the other night until she fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep because of her fear of losing you? She doesn't understand why you can't be happy that she's happy. That pisses me off and the only reason I haven't kicked your ass up to this point is because she asked me not to."

Rachel took a breath and steps away trying to clear her mind. "I used those boys as beards. I've always been a lesbian. I chose Finn because at the time you were going through so much and you needed a way out of the lie. Every other time was to get him away from you because you deserved better and he was never going to be what you need. I dated Puck because I could, that had nothing to do with you. I dated Jessie because he was easy and I liked singing with him. I'm dating Santana because I need her."

Quinn scoffs, "You want me to believe that you kept stealing my boyfriend to help me?"

Rachel shrugs. "Only the first time, every other time after that I didn't steal him he came to me but I took him back to keep him from you. You were honestly better off with Sam. Believe it or don't, it doesn't matter to me. All I want is for you to back off Santana and let her breathe, let her be happy."

"You don't deserve her."

"No I don't but I'm going to keep her, care for her, make her happy and hope that one day I am worthy of her. Like I said, I need her, she's _everything_ to me."

The clearing of a throat caused them both to look and see Santana and Brittany standing there. Rachel stepped back as Santana moved into her arms looking at Quinn. "From this moment this will be last we speak of this. You either have my back or you back all the way off and don't even talk to me. I hope you chose to have my back because Rachel is my future and I want you to be a part of that. It would break my heart for you to only have been a part of my past."

With that she takes Rachel's hand and walks away. Quinn watched them go as Brittany moves in beside her. "Do you believe me now?"

Looking over to her blonde friend she sighs. "I don't think I have a choice. She's choosing Rachel over me."

Brittany shakes her head and intertwines their arms. "You're making her chose. She wants you both. Her sister and her love," she turns her and cups her cheeks wiping the tear that has fallen. "Stop making her chose and just be there for her. If by some far off craziness you are right, she's going to need you. So just let it go and hope for the best but for what it's worth, I think Rachel really loves her too."

Quinn sighs and nods leaning into her. "Yeah, I think maybe you're right."

Brittany just holds her close until she calms and they eventually head to their cars.

When Rachel and Santana arrive home Rachel takes her hand and guides her through the house and straight to their suite. Santana keeps walking taking her bag to her room then comes out grabbing Rachel's hand again moving to her bedroom. She pushes her on the bed climbing up with her burying her face in Rachel's neck and starts to cry.

Rachel pulls her as close as possible until she is literally on top of her and lets her get it all out rubbing up and down her back kissing her forehead. No words are spoken as Santana clings to her.

Eventually she calms and shifts to move off of her but Rachel just tightens her hold. "I'm going to crush you Tink."

"No, I'm fine. I like you there just relax baby."

Santana sighs and melts back into her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I got there right about the time Quinn was threatening to talk to mami and papi about the kind of person I am," she leans up kissing her head. "I didn't realize that you knew about the whole Sunshine thing. Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugs and kisses the exposed skin at Rachel's chest. "By the time I found out about it she had already pulled out of the show and we were all dealing with Mercedes and her diva-tude. After that it just never came up again until today."

Rachel just hums in acknowledgement and after a small pause Santana lets her fear come to the surface. "What if I lose her?"

Rachel kisses her head and rests her cheek on her hair. "I don't think you're going to baby. She loves you as much as you love her and in her own twisted way she's trying to protect you. Give her time, she'll come around and if she doesn't you will always have me."

Santana sighs burrowing in and lets Rachel just hold her. A few minutes pass before Rachel asks, "Did you mean it?"

Santana looks up resting her chin on her hands looking at her confused. "Mean what? I know I said a lot to her but I meant it all." Rachel looked into her eyes for so long that Santana was getting worried thinking that she had said something to upset her. "Did something I said offend you or something?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No, never mind, it doesn't matter."

Rachel shifts to move her off of her but Santana doesn't let her. "No, tell me what you're talking about because obviously it matters."

Rachel sighs throwing an arm over her eyes so she doesn't have to look at her. "You told her you love me. Did you mean it or did you say it to get her off your back?"

Santana looked at her unsure of how to answer her for a second but in the end she couldn't see a reason not to be honest. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise Tink. I love you."

Rachel gasps and moves her arm to look at her again but says nothing making Santana nervous so she rushes on. "I don't really know when it happened. I just… I hadn't even really acknowledged it to myself. She was on my case about Cheerios and you and we got into it but when she called you that name I just snapped. I slapped her and told her I love you because I do and I'm not going to let anyone tal…"

Rachel surges up stopping her midsentence by latching on to her lips kissing her so tenderly it almost brought tears to Santana's eyes. Melting into her Santana opens allowing her entrance as her tongue glides over her bottom lip lovingly.

Rachel pulls back just slightly resting their foreheads together and practically sighs into her. "I love you too baby."

Santana smiles brightly pushing back in to take her lips again. This time it heats up quickly. Santana shifts until she is straddling Rachel's hips as she leans over her devouring her mouth. What she said was true. She hadn't acknowledged until the moment it came out of her mouth that she was in love with Rachel but there was no denying the truth. She loves her, she is in love with her and now that she knows her feelings are reciprocated she couldn't stop herself from deepening the kiss and bearing down with her hips into Rachel growing center.

Rachel moans and gracefully flips them until she is fully on top and nestled in between Santana's thighs. When she grinds down on her Santana groans, "Jesus I need your hands on me."

She pushes Rachel back slightly to sit up and takes her top off and lays back down pulling Rachel with her. "We don't have to do anymore then kiss and touch a little but I need your hands on my skin Tink, please."

Rachel growls ripping her own shirt off and falls back into her running her hands up her sides to her bra clad breasts. They had done this only once before because she was afraid they'd lose control and go too far but right now, in this moment, she just didn't care. She moves her hands to cup both full mounds and leans in connecting their lips again.

Santana arches into her touch and moans into her mouth. Running her hands up Rachel's back she digs her nails in knowing what that does to her and almost comes undone at the growl she feels in the body on top of her as Rachel trusts roughly into her.

She moves her hands around and cups Rachel's breasts as well pulling back panting. "Can I take this off love?"

Rachel melts at the endearment and nods reaching under Santana to unclasp hers as well. "Only if I can take yours too."

Santana nods urgently arching up to let her have better access while undoing Rachel's above her. A few tugs, grunts and thrown articles later they come back together completely both moaning at the sensation of full skin on skin contact.

Rachel eventually shifts taking both mounds in her hands again nipping at her pulse point before kissing up to her earlobe biting gently, "God your perfect. Your skin is like silk."

Santana bucks her hips looking for more friction as she runs her hands down to Rachel's ass and pulls her into her. "You feel so good, god Tink please."

Rachel moves to the other side of her neck repeating her actions as she kneads her breasts and grinds against her slowly. "Please what baby, what do you need?"

She pulls at her hip restlessly and shakes her head. "I don't know I… I just need more."

Rachel smiles and runs a hand down to the waistband of her shorts playing with it. "Can I… touch a little more?"

Santana was writhing with need at this point panting hard and nods her head vigorously. "Yes, please love I need you."

Nodding once she dips her hand in and groans at the fact that Santana wasn't wearing anything under the shorts before focusing on the task and pushes in further to cup her fully. Santana threw her head back, "Jesus Christ Rachel, YES!"

Rachel shivered at Santana's reaction and to the abundant wetness she was greeted with. "Shit you're so _wet_." She was in awe of the feel of her.

Santana gripped her forearm in desperation. "You always make me this wet."

Rachel shifts her hips trying to alleviate some of the tension she is feeling but it doesn't seem to help at all. Santana senses the tension in her body and moves her hands to Rachel's belt. Rachel shifts back looking at her hands. "What are you doing?"

Santana moves towards her again. "Trust me love."

Rachel sighs and allows her to remove her belt and unbutton her pants before her anxiousness gets the best of her and she shifts slightly out of her reach. "I'm not sure I'm…"

Santana leans in kissing her lightly and her breath hitches when she moves and Rachel's hand shifts against her still in her shorts. "Jesus," She panted out and took a moment to breathe deeply to center herself. She wanted Rachel to trust her and be comfortable with her like this. "Let me touch you like you're touching me. I don't have to look yet. I just want to make you feel good too."

Rachel just rests her forehead against Santana's trying to calm her heart, thinking. Eventually she shifts back into her and ran a finger through the wetness that was so distracting. "Ok, just go slow please."

Santana moans at the new contact to her core and moves her hand back to Rachel's waistband. "Ok love, you let me know if I do something you don't like."

Rachel nods and almost loses it the second that Santana's hand came into contact with her most sensitive flesh, "God baby."

Santana gently squeezes and groans at the silky feel of the hard member. "Jesus."

Rachel moans and takes her lips in a searing kiss. They start moving against each other, both of them loving the feel of the other against them. Rachel worked Santana's clit and explored her folds while kissing her neck and upper chest. Santana was mesmerized by the feel of Rachel in her hand and alternated squeezing and stroking her.

Rachel's hips buck at an especially hard squeeze causing her to push against Santana's opening. Santana throws her head back and bites back a scream. "Oh god Tink… take off my shorts… please love they are getting… uncomfortable."

Rachel nods sitting back on her knees forcing Santana to lose her grip, to her displeasure. She removes her own hand pulling her shorts off and gasping at the sight before her. "God you are so beautiful baby."

Santana pulls Rachel back down into a desperate kiss she presses against her. When Rachel had sat up her open jeans fell to her thighs a bit and now the only barrier between Santana sopping wet center and her throbbing member is the flimsy cotton boxers she is wearing.

Santana moans into her mouth then pulls away panting. "Please Tink, I want you. I love you, please. Touch me, make love to me."

Rachel groans pushing a little harder and nods panting. She sits back again and Santana sits up with her. As she fumbles with the waistband unsure Santana moves her hands away and pushes her onto her back. Leaning forward she kisses Rachel softly, lovingly and pushes her hand back into her pants.

"I love you Rachel," she says still stroking her softly. "I want you to trust me, I promise I will be here when all is said and done. You are my future, my heart. Please trust me, let me see you."

Rachel can feel the tears welling in her eyes at her words and pulls her in for another kiss. "I love you too Santana. You are my everything." She reaches down pushing her jeans until she can kick them off all the while trying her best to breathe because of Santana is still stroking and squeezing her. When she is down to nothing but her boxers she lays back and smiles shyly. "Can you… will you…"

Santana cuts her off kissing her again as she releases her hold moving her hands to the waistband of her boxers and slowly removing them keeping contact with her mouth until they are low enough for Rachel to kick off as well. Slowly she moves out of the kiss and looks deeply into Rachel's eyes before raking her eyes lower and finally getting a look at what she has been fantasizing about since their first picnic at the pond. She reaches out and reverently takes it in her hand again and strokes it lovingly. "Jesus you are beautiful Rachel."

Rachel whimpers as all of these new sensations start to overwhelm her and Santana leans down kissing the head softly then moves to capture Rachel's mouth again. Rachel threads her hands into Santana's hair pulling her closer and Santana straddles her hips resting her core to Rachel's and just sit's completely still as they moan into each other at the feel.

Rachel pulls her mouth away panting. "Wwwwait… in the drawer…" she points to her nightstand. "Con…condoms. We don't need… a little… one yet baby."

Santana smiles rotating her hips just slightly, "I'm on the pill, please I want to feel you."

Rachel groans as she grinds into her and nods her ok. Santana spends a few more minutes just enjoying the feel of her gliding through her folds but is unsure what to do now. The only times she was with a boy they did everything and it didn't feel that good.

Rachel senses her unease and puts her hands on her hips to stop her. "What's wrong San?"

Santana shrugs and lies against her with her face in her neck. "I'm a little scared."

Rachel rolls them effortlessly until she in on top and nestled between her thighs. "What is scaring you baby?"

She kept her face buried and sighs. "The first time it hurt and the second it didn't hurt so much but it was really uncomfortable. I want this I'm just really nervous."

Rachel smiles and pulls her face out to look at her. "Promise me that if it hurts or you feel uncomfortable that you will tell me. If we need to I promise to stop and change what we are doing. Ok? I don't ever want to hurt you or do something that makes you uncomfortable."

Santana nods kissing her softly. "Ok, thank you."

They come back together and for now the urgency is gone and they just savor the others mouth. Eventually Rachel runs a hand down Santana's body and cups her center running her middle finger up and around her clit until Santana was once again writhing against her.

Experimentally she runs her finger to her opening and presses in slightly. Santana arches against her. "Jesus please Rachel."

Rachel smiles into her neck and presses in slowly. Santana moans and her hips start to move slowly in time with Rachel's soft thrusts. A moment later Rachel adds a second finger and Santana cries out her hips moving faster as Rachel took her a little higher.

Experimenting again she toys with her opening with a third finger pushing in just slightly working a little more in at a time. "Is this ok baby?" She asks as Santana slows her hips.

"Yes… god yes more Tink please."

Rachel smiles and pushes the rest of the way in and relishes Santana's gasps as more fluid gushes making it easier to move in and out. It doesn't take her long to work up a rhythm that Santana seems to be enjoying as her hips move rapidly trying to keep up.

Santana's hands up to this point have been on Rachel's biceps and she drops one to Rachel's throbbing member squeezing them pulling softly. Rachel throws her head back and growls as Santana leans up into her ear. "I'm ready; I want to feel _you_ now."

Rachel nods moving her hand to the bed beside her and shifts her entire body against Santana's rubbing her tip against her clit. Leaning on her forearms she shifts until she is holding onto Santana's shoulders form underneath her and trusting against her waiting for…

"God Rachel please, please."

Rachel kisses up her neck to her ear. "Please what San? I need you to tell me what you need."

Shaking her head trying to clear it she pulls Rachel in kissing her soundly then rips her mouth away on a moan as she thrusts against her again hitting her clit each time. "Inside Rachel, I need you inside. Just go slow."

Rachel nods and positions herself at her opening. Gently she pushes forward entering her slowly and moans are ripped from both of them. "Oh god Santana."

Santana's grip tightens on her arms. "Oh… oh shit."

Rachel stops moving once she in fully seated and kisses her nose lightly trying to hold on to the tension coiling inside of her. "Are you ok baby?"

Santana nods flexing her fingers against Rachel's biceps. "Yes, just don't move."

"Do we need to stop?" Rachel's body shook with the sheer will it took to stay still but she refuses to hurt her in any way.

Santana shakes her head. "No, just give me a second."

Rachel nods resting their foreheads together trying to slow her breathing as Santana wills her body to relax and take a deep breath before experimentally moving her hip against her. Rachel moans holding her body ridged for Santana to get comfortable.

With another arch of her hips Santana runs her hands up into Rachel's hair. "Ok, you can move just go slow."

Rachel whimpers as she pulls out almost all the way out and slowly sinks back in. Both of them moan again as she sets a slow pace in and out. "Is…. is this ok?"

Santana nods, "Oh god. Yes... you can go faster."

Rachel hips start to pick up speed and their breasts rub together with the motion of their bodies. Santana pulls on Rachel's hair connecting their lips once more and pours all that she is feeling into that kiss.

When Rachel accidentally moves a little harder then she intended Santana rips her mouth away. "RACHEL,"

Rachel stops moving looking at her concerned. "I'm sorry I…"

Santana shakes her head rapidly. "No, don't stop. God Tink do that again."

Unsure she starts moving slowly again but Santana grabs her hips and rolls her own roughly. "Faster… Harder… please love, you didn't hurt me."

Seeing nothing but certainty and lust in her eyes Rachel builds up a more forceful and rapid pace. "Shit San… god so good… I don't think… I'll last… much longer baby."

Santana sunk her nails into her back and groans. "Me either just… don't stop…"

Rachel started pounding harder her hips losing their rhythm. The change in her thrusts causes her to hit against Santana's g-spot and she couldn't hold on any longer as orgasm rips through her. "Ohgodohgodohgod…RACHEL!"

The feel of Santana's wall squeezing her causes Rachel to explode as well. "Oh GOD!"

Santana pulled her down flush into her and they just held on as they came down from their high. Rachel had collapsed on her and had her face buried in her neck but once she regained some of her senses she shifted to move off of her but Santana held tight. "No please stay. I love the feel of you against me."

Rachel sighed and rested back into her. "God you feel so good."

After lying there a few minutes more Rachel leans up and kisses Santana so lovingly it almost brought tears to her eyes then finally pulls out causing a moan from both of them. She shifts to the side pulling Santana with her and sighs as they settle. "That was…"

Santana stretches her body fully against her and smiles. "It really was."

Rachel chuckles and lifts her face to look in her eyes. "Was it really ok? It wasn't uncomfortable?"

Santana smiles and kisses her chin and nips it playfully. "No it was so good. I had no idea it could feel like that. You were so perfectly patient with me. Thank you."

Rachel blushes lightly as she brushed her nose against Santana's. "You were perfect, I'm just glad it was ok. I just… I love you so much and I wanted our first time to be good for you."

"Oh Tink, it was so much more than just good. I love you too."

They share another tender kiss and Rachel pulls a blanket over them as they settle wrapped up in each other.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Up next school is getting closer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 12**

The next morning Santana awakes first and stretches as much as she could with Rachel wrapped around her from behind. She smiles and nestles back into her thinking about last night. Remembering all the things they had done is making her body react all over again. Rachel had been so loving and gentle with her and it had simply been amazing. She could not have asked for a more perfect first time. Sighing in contentment she takes stock of her body and how it feels this morning. She is pleasantly sore all over but she can't complain.

Her smile widens feeling Rachel start to stir pulling her closer. She chuckles looking behind her. "Tink, if you pull me any closer we'll be sharing a body."

Rachel just grins nuzzling her neck. "Works for me."

Santana chuckles again as she rotates her hips pushing her backside into Rachel's front. "Although, I can think of many parts of me that I wouldn't mind sharing." She lowers her voice an octave knowing it always puts Rachel instantly on edge and coupled with the movement of her hips has her rock hard.

Rachel groans grabbing her hips. "I like sharing with you." She shifts moving Santana's leg slightly so she could slide herself between her legs slowly rubbing her length against her folds. "God you're so wet already."

Santana gasps trying to push her hips closer. "Jesus Rachel. I was… thinking about… last night…"

Rachel smiles as she pushes harder against her hitting her clit with the head of her member with every little thrust. "I was dreaming about it then I woke up with you still naked in my arms. So much better than the dream." She reaches around her and strokes Santana's clit with her fingers not stopping the soft thrusts of her hips.

Santana arches into her and moans. She allows Rachel to play for a few seconds more before she can't take it anymore. She moves away careful not to hurt Rachel when she shifts her leg and turns over pushing Rachel to her back and straddling her. "Last night was slow and amazing and I loved it but this morning I don't have time for slow, I have practice."

She shifts again until she has Rachel positioned at her opening. "Any objections Tink?" She asks playfully.

Rachel just smirks, "Nope," and pulls her down as she raises her hips fully entering her.

Santana throws her head back and moans "Oh Rachel!"

Rachel's eyes cross at the feel of Santana totally surrounding her again and she takes a moment to just compose herself so she didn't implode and embarrass herself. "Ok baby, last night I took control, now it's all you."

Santana smirks down at her as she raised her hips until she was almost out and slowly sinks back down getting used to the feel and the new position, feeling impossibly fuller than the night before. Experimenting a little she plays with the speed and strength of their thrusts but they eventually find a good rhythm.

Rachel flexes her hands on Santana's thighs and digs her heals in meeting her thrust for thrust. "God baby… you feel… so gooood…"

Santana arches above her riding her for all she's worth. Beyond words she moans leaning down and taking Rachel's mouth in a searing kiss trying to maintain her speed but her legs are starting to burn. "Tink… Ra… Rachel I… I can't… I need…" Rachel felt the quiver in the thighs beneath her hands and shifts, gracefully flipping them.

"My turn?" She asks with a smirk and Santana can only nod vigorously pulling her down to kiss her roughly. Rachel wastes no time in setting a fast pace to match what she had going before but Santana has other ideas.

Wrapping her legs around Rachel's back she pulls her into her harder. "Harder… I need… please Tink."

And like the night before Rachel did not disappoint as she starts slamming into her. "OH GOD YES!"

Rachel moans loudly as Santana digs her nails into her back. "God baby… umm…"

Santana clutches her closer as her legs start trembling. "Rachel… god Tink… almost…"

Moaning she never lets up, "I know baby… I can feel it… me too… god baby now."

She thrusts into her harder hitting that spot just right and they explode together. Santana's walls clamping down and milking her for all she's worth. Rachel's eyes roll to the back of her head and it is all she can do to hold herself up and help ride out their orgasms.

Santana's body finally relaxes around her and she collapses on top of her still inside her. "I love you Santana."

Pulling her face up Santana looks into her eyes and smiles. "I love you too Rachel."

Smiling Rachel connects their lips and they just kiss languidly, lovingly, just enjoying their closeness. Eventually the kiss grows into more and Santana can feel Rachel hardening again insider her. Ripping her mouth away on a moan she looks to the clock and groans. "God Tink we have to stop. I should be in the shower right now. I have to leave soon."

Rachel growls and kisses her once more before pulling out and shifting to the side. "I hate Cheerios."

Santana groans her own displeasure then smirks and playfully slaps her ass. "You can help me wash if you behave and drive me to practice in the Corvette so I'm not late."

Rachel perks up and looks up at her. "Define behaving." Santana just laughs and heads into the shower, Rachel following close behind.

A while later they are pulling up to the school with just a few minutes to spare. Santana leans over the console and kisses Rachel then opens the door getting out. "I'll be done at the same time as yesterday Tink."

Rachel smiles and cranes her neck to see her face. "You want to go see your folks tonight? It's been a week since we've been there we've been so busy."

Santana closes the door coming around to her side of the car to lean in the window. "I'd like that. I promised the girls we'd come by before school starts." She pecks her lips once more and pulls back out of the car. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Rachel nods and watches her make her way into the school before driving off not noticing someone else in the parking lot watching them.

Once inside Santana rushes to get ready. She's not late but she's usually there earlier and she's sure she's about to catch hell from Quinn for it. She sits to tie her shoes and looks up as Quinn sits beside her. "Hey."

Quinn reaches for her own shoes to tie them. "Hey." When she's done Quinn stands and puts her bag in her locker. "We still meeting you and Rachel tomorrow after practice? Rachel promised to teach me the mini bike this time."

Santana looks up stunned. "Um… if you still want to that's the plan. Sunday Rachel said she was looking forward to seeing you guys try and balance on them. They are a bitch let me tell you but a lot of fun once you get the hang of it."

Quinn just nods closing her locker. "Cool and tell your girlfriend if she laughs at me I will end her."

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "Oh please, I'm going to be laughing at you and B. Hell she laughed at me. It's fuckin' hilarious. You gotta just get over it."

Quinn shrugs, the corner of her mouth turning up just a little. "Maybe, let's get to practice. We still gotta pull out the equipment."

She nods putting her own things away and just like that they are ok again. She understands it for what it is. Neither had ever really said I'm sorry to one another but by agreeing to get together with them still Quinn is telling her she's sorry and she's got her back. It's just how they are. When they come out to the field Brittany is already there pulling out equipment.

When she sees them come out together talking civilly she squeals and pounces on them. "Yea we're all friends again. Are we still going riding tomorrow all of us?"

They laugh at being ambushed and push her off. She helps Quinn to her feet first then Santana. "Yes B. We're still going tomorrow."

She squeals again and pulls them to the supply shed to finish getting the equipment. They just laugh and let her pull them along.

Once all the equipment it out and set they sit and stretch. Brittany moves in behind Santana to help her with a stretch and Santana groans in pain. Brittany instantly releases. "What's wrong San? Did you pull a muscle or something?"

Santana shakes her head with a slight blush. "No, it's fine just help me stretch, I'm fine."

Quinn catches her blush and shakes her head chuckling. "Oh no, there's more to it. Spill lady."

Brittany looks at her closer and notices the blush now too and a mark on her neck. "Ooooo, San is that a hickey? You've never let anyone give you a hickey."

Santana turns as red as a tomato, "Yes it is and I didn't realize at the time that she was doing it. I'm going to kill her now."

Brittany and Quinn laugh harder. "Oh S that is priceless. How did you not notice that she was sucking on your neck hard enough to leave that?"

Santana looked away mumbling something just causing them to laugh more and Quinn to grab her shoulder to pull her back. "You want to repeat that mumbles?"

Santana huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "I was preoccupied with other things and just didn't notice at first then I didn't care."

Quinn just looks at her curiously and Brittany's jaw drops. "OH MY GOD you two totally did it."

Santana turns even redder if that's possible and Quinn just looks at her in awe. "My god… You really do love her don't you?" They had talked after the whole thing with Finn and Brittany. Santana had told her that until she was in love she was never going to let another person that close again. It was one of the few real conversations about feeling that they ever had with each other.

Santana smiles dreamily, her thoughts drifting back to that morning in the shower where she got the hickey. "Yes I do Quinn. I really, really do."

Quinn nods and pulls her in for a hug. Santana startles at first then hugs her back unsure of where this is coming from until she leans back. "I'm sorry and I promise to have your back from now on. She's yours and I promise to have hers too. Please forgive me for being a bitch. I was truly just looking out for you but I obviously wasn't listening to you."

Pulling her back in Santana choked back her tears not wanting to cry. "I forgive you as long as you stop trying to push me away from her. I need her Q. Please don't ever put me in a position of having to choose again. You're my sister and I need you too but she's… she's everything Q."

Quinn nods into her shoulder, "I promise," and they pull back laughing at each other wiping their eyes.

Brittany bounces next to them. "I just want to know one thing." They look to her and she grins. "Was she any good?"

Santana slapped her turning red again. "I am not answering that question, its private. All I'll say is that I really should have stretched first and you guys better not repeat any of this conversation to Rachel or I will kill you."

Brittany gets a dreamy look on her face than shakes it off. "Ok I'm back."

They all laugh and Santana slaps her shoulder. "Stop picturing it."

Brittany just shrugs moving away. "Can't help it, that's just so hot."

She takes off as Santana lunges for her and Quinn just laughs from her place on the ground. After a few minute of watching as Santana unsuccessful tries to catch Brittany she yells at them. "Ok guys, enough playing around. Get down here and stretch. The squad will be here in a few." They drop next to her still laughing and Santana slaps Brittany again before they continue stretching.

After that the squad starts to arrive and they all drop to stretch as well. When they get up and start their exercises Santana notices Mike running the track just like she'd seen him yesterday. It was still a little weird to her having body guards. She knows that he's always been around and she can't count the number of times she noticed him on the track or on the field, in the halls, or joining glee the same day she and the girls did.

She never questioned it but now that she knows she's not sure she likes it. Not that she has a choice or that she'd change it. He's there for a reason, to keep her and Rachel safe. It's just unnerving to know you're being watched. She watches out of the corner of her eye as he comes to a stop pretty close to her and starts stretching then moves closer as Quinn tells them to start running.

Mike quickly comes up to her before she takes off. "Hey San, I just wanted to say that I saw you and Rachel this morning in the parking lot and that's really cool."

Santana looks at him like he's crazy. "Thanks?"

He just nods and looks toward the bleachers where some of the other football players are just coming out of the locker room. "Yea, I saw you two when Finn and I came in this morning for football. I just thought I'd let you know that I think it's cool."

Catching on to what he is getting at she smiles. "Thanks that's really great. Did you tell Rachel too? She'll be glad to have a teammate that has our backs."

He just smiles. "Yep, I texted her earlier she just wanted me to let you know too."

She hugs him and smiles. "Thanks Mike." As she hugs him she whispers in his ear. "Will I have a problem today?"

He whispers before she pulls back. "No, we have a late practice. You'll be gone before we are."

Santana smiles as she waves and starts off toward the track again. "Thanks again, see you later Mike."

He waves and makes his way over to Puck who looks at him strangely then watches her for a moment before looking back at coach.

The rest of practice is uneventful and once all of the equipment is up for the day they shower and the girls walk out together. Rachel is leaning against the Corvette waiting for her until she sees Quinn then she stands up straight and just watches as they approach.

Santana leans in and kisses her softly wrapping her arms around her neck. "Miss me today?"

Rachel smiles and pecks her nose. "Of course, you ready to go?"

She nods and Quinn calls to them as she and Brittany pass them. "See you tomorrow morning S and Rachel you better be ready to teach me that mini bike tomorrow afternoon like you promised."

Rachel looks at Santana confused. She just shrugs and Rachel turns to Quinn. "You better be ready, that thing is not easy to ride."

Quinn just laughs, "I'm always ready. See ya later guys," and she and Brittany walked on to her car.

Rachel looks to Santana for answers and she kisses her again excitedly. "She apologized today and promised to calm down and have our backs."

Rachel just smiles. "See, I told you she'd come around. She's your family and just needed to see we were serious."

Santana hugs her tight then moves to the side as Rachel opens the car door for her. Once they were settled and on the road Santana looks to her. "What was going on with Finn this morning?"

Rachel sighs. "Mike texted me this morning to tell me that when he was getting ready to go in he saw Finn watching us. Apparently he couldn't quite see what was going on he just didn't like that we were that close. I texted back and asked how he knew it was me in this car and he said that Finn told him he'd seen me driving it yesterday when I came to the school and he was leaving after practice. He just figured that my dad bought me a new car but didn't like me giving you a ride to practice because you are mean and probably just using me for something. Mike said he plans on keeping an eye on you to keep me safe, and to warn you off if necessary."

Rachel shakes her head in amusement but Santana is not amused. "Where does he get off? He was worse to you than any three of us put together. If he thinks for a minute that he can intimidate me into staying away from you he's got another thing coming."

Rachel turns into a parking lot and parks the car turning to look at her. "What's the matter baby? You know damn well he hasn't got a leg to stand on with me, and that I will shut him down if he even tries to bad mouth you."

Santana sighs and leans her head back on the seat. "I know I just hate the idea that so many people are going to be bad mouthing me to you when we start school. You know he will and Kurt already has. I'm sure Mercedes and Tina will have their say along with Artie, who hates me, and Sam. It just scares me."

She shifts in her seat until she is an inch from Santana's face and turns her head to look in her eyes. "I could have that same fear about the rest of the student body but I don't. Do you know why?" She shakes her head and Rachel kisses her lips softly, "because we know the real you and me. They can all go straight to hell because I know that you love me, the real me and you know that I love you, the real you. That's all we are to each other baby, just us. Rachel lame ass Berry and Santana Mega Bitch Lopez are not who we are. "

She pauses to wipe the tears running down Santana's face and kisses her again with a little more passion. "I love you and _nothing_ anyone says is going to change that. They don't know us and we are about to turn that school upside down. They should fear us because together, baby we're Incredible."

Santana half sobs half laughs and closes the remaining distance between them kissing her desperately then pulls back slapping her playfully. "I'm still a mega bitch damn it."

Rachel chuckles and leans to kiss her neck. "Not to me you're not." She bites down gently on her pulse point and Santana moans softly.

Leaning her head to the side to give her better access she tightens her hold on Rachel. "No Tink, not to you."

This causes her to smile and come back up to kiss her once more before leaning back. "Now, no more talk of idiots having any kind of impact on us. We're solid baby."

Santana smiles with a nod. "Ok."

Rachel nods and puts the car back in gear. "Good, now we need to go so I can get my mini Lopez cuddles on. I already talked to Mami L and she's expecting us and says we have two little ones that are anxious for us to get there."

Santana laughs and leans into her as she drives. "What about your Santana size Lopez cuddles? When do we work in those?" She husks in her ear as she runs a hand up her thigh.

Rachel groans. "Woman, do not make me wreck this car or we won't be getting any cuddles. If you're good you can have cuddles at home."

Santana chuckles and bites her ear. "I'm being good, I'm always good Tink."

On a groan she pulls back over again yanking Santana in for a deep kiss that if they were anywhere but in that car would have turned into so much more. She leans back and points a stern finger at Santana. "Now, you let me drive safely or no cuddles for you."

Santana just laughs and settles back in her seat. "Fine but only so we can get there safely. This is too pretty of a car to total and I need you in one piece if I'm going to marry you in a few months so I'll be good."

Rachel shakes her head and chuckles pulling back into traffic and successfully makes it to the Lopez Mansion. Once they get out of the car the door opens and the girls are running down the sidewalk to them, Gabby jumping into Rachel's arms and Izzy running to Santana.

Gabby hugs her close and looks at Santana. "You guys didn't come quick enough and stayed gone too long."

Santana leans over to kiss her cheek. "We just saw you last week when you came to dinner."

Izzy pulls her face to look at her. "That's too long."

Maribel laughs at her girls. "We'll once a week is about all you can expect once school starts if that so be happy."

Santana walks over and kisses her mami. "We already said that Sunday nights will be family dinner nights. We even got the dads to agree to come here once a month so you can cook too like you wanted."

Maribel claps happily and guides them all in the house kissing Rachel's cheek on the way in. "That makes me happy. Thank you mija."

Once they're all in the living room Maribel sits next to Santana and looks at her questioningly. "You look different."

Santana looks to her confused. "Um… I don't know why. I just got out of practice you've seen me like this a hundred times or more."

She just cocks her head and studies her. "I don't know, it's something."

Santana shrugs and looks to Rachel as her phone rings. "Excuse me for a moment." She looks to Santana kissing her lips lightly. "It's papa, I need to take this."

She smiles with a nod and watches her go then looks back to Maribel who is now beaming at her. "You love her don't you? That's what's making you look so… so… happy I guess for lack of a better word. It just radiates off of you mija."

She blushes prettily and nods. "I do love her. She's just so… and… I… She's wonderful."

Maribel looks into her eyes. "Does she feel the same?"

Santana nods. "She does."

Maribel pulls her in and hugs her close. "Oh thank god. I was so worried especially after your first meeting that you would be miserable."

"No mami, she makes me so happy. I can't even explain it."

"Good"

Before anymore is said Rachel comes back in and stops at the door. "Um… I can give you a moment if you need it."

Santana chuckles as Maribel sits back and wipes her eyes. "No it's fine. Come sit."

Rachel looks at them a little apprehensive as she walks toward them. "Are you sure?"

Santana pulls her down and leans into her as she settles. "I'd tell you if I needed a minute Tink."

She nods satisfied with that answer and just listens as they talk and interjects her own comments in as necessary. The rest of the visit goes wonderfully. They play with the girls for a while than Santana helps Maribel with dinner. In the other room the girls use Rachel as a jungle gym and she keeps an eye on Toni so they can spend some time together. Miguel comes home a little while later and they have a nice dinner.

When it was time to go Maribel pulls Rachel into a big hug. "Thank you for making her happy."

Rachel kisses her cheek and smiles. "That is entirely my pleasure. She means the world to me."

This just earns her a watery smile and a kiss to her forehead and they exchange goodbyes. In the car Rachel reaches over and grabs Santana's hand just holding it as she drives. When they make it home they check in with Grammy and tell Hiram and Leroy goodnight and head off to bed.

A while later after a shower Rachel is standing at the rail of their private balcony just looking out over the grounds thinking. The summer had been pretty awesome and she's honestly so happy with how things have turned out that she wouldn't trade any of it. Finding out that it was Santana that she would have to marry threw her for a loop when she was told but now… Now she couldn't imagine things being any other way. She needed to remember to thank her papa for the amazing gift that was given to her.

Smiling she leans back as arms circle her from behind. "You look awful lost in thought out here."

Turning in Santana's arms she pulls her in and kisses her deeply. "I was lost in thought but now that you're here I can just think of you. Oh wait… I already was."

Santana rests her head on her shoulder. "Good thoughts I hope."

"Only the best." She smiles as they lean into each other for a few than pulls back and leads her to a lounge chair to sit with her for a moment. "I wanted to say somethings to you and was hoping you'd just let me talk and get them out before you say anything. Is that ok?"

Santana looks at her unsure but nods her ok. "It's not bad baby I just need to say this." Santana just nods again so she starts. "When I first saw that it was you I was to marry it worried me. Not because I didn't think I could love you eventually, but because I wasn't sure you could ever love me or give me a chance to try. I am so happy that I was wrong."

She takes a breath and gets to her knees in front of her pulling her close around the waist as she rests between her legs on the stone. "I love you and yesterday when I heard you tell Quinn you loved me I thought my heart exploded with happiness. I know this didn't start as a traditional relationship but now I want to make sure that we have all of those things that make things real."

She put her hand in her pocket and pulls out a small box. "The day we were told about each other my grandparents came and my Grammy brought me this from my safe in New York. I've held on to it since not wanting to give it to you until you could fully appreciate it for what it is."

She pulls a ring out of the box and Santana gasps. It's the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. Rachel smiles at the look on her face but just continues. "This ring belonged first to my great great great grand mother and has been passed down for generations. It was given to my papa by his grandmother to give his bride like it had been given to her husband by his grandmother. Grammy then gave it to me. When Grammy and Papa married they hated each other and it took almost two years before he gave it to her. It was only then that he was sure that he loved her and that she would understand the significance of the ring."

She played with the ring in her fingers just looking at it. "The first great grandmother was given this ring as an engagement ring from the love of her life and it was passed only to the oldest grandsons to give their betrothed after that. Being that I am an only child and a lesbian it fell to me for you. I know that we didn't have a choice in the marriage itself but we had a choice in letting our guards down and being an us, not just a you and me."

Taking breath she finally looks up into Santana's tear stained eyes and smiles "In my family this ring is only given to the woman we love and who we pledge ourselves to mind, body and soul. So I ask you, Santana Maria Lopez, will you wear my ring and be my forever?"

Santana chokes on a sob and falls into her kissing her for all she is worth. "Yes Rachel, but only if you will be mine."

Rachel laughs standing pulling her with her to hug her close. "I think I can handle that baby."

They kiss again slowly just savoring each other until the need for air pulls them just slightly apart. Santana eventually steps back slightly and holds out her hand. Rachel smiles and slides the ring on. It fit perfect.

"God Tink it's gorgeous." She smiles then an unsure look comes across her face, "Um… I can't wear this at school can I? I don't want to take it off."

Rachel smiles, "That's up to you. You can try it on the other hand and wear it as a promise ring or leave it on that hand as a promise ring or we can get you a chain to wear it around your neck or we can lock it up until the wedding. I'm leaving that decision up to you. Whatever you choose is fine with me you won't hurt my feelings at all. I just wanted you to have it."

Santana thinks for a moment then looks up with determination in her eyes. "I'm leaving it right where it is. We'll call it a promise ring or whatever but it stays right where it belongs."

Rachel pulls her close and buries her face in her neck just holding her, breathing her in. "I love you."

Santana tightens her arms kissing her shoulder. "I love you too."

 **A/N: Next up one more chapter until the first day of school and all hell breaks loose.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 13**

The next day after Rachel dropped Santana off at practice she went down to the track to make sure all the mini bikes were in proper working order. She was just finishing with the tune ups she was doing when her phone rang. "Hello," She answered distractedly not even looking at her phone.

"Rachel? It's Maribel."

Rachel stands up wiping her hands. "Hey mami what's up, you sound exasperated?"

Maribel sighs and sits back in her chair. "I'm ok and I am a little exasperated. Sweetie is there any way that you can watch the girls for a while today. Toni's not feeling well and the girls are driving the sitter crazy because they are being extra hyper today. They've been begging to go see you since they woke up this morning. I promised I'd call and ask but if you're busy just say so."

Rachel smiles, "Sure that's not a problem but we were supposed to be on the track with Britt and Quinn after practice. Is it ok for them to be down here?"

"I don't know how comfortable I am with them on those things. Maybe they can come another day."

"I have a Polaris which is basically an oversized 4-wheeler with doors and seatbelts. They'll be perfectly safe I promise." Rachel's starting to get excited hoping she'll agree.

Maribel thinks for a moment then sighs. "Fine, they can ride the Polaris and one of the 4-wheelers but only with you. If they get hurt so help me Rachel your grandfather's wrath will pale in comparison and no jumps with my babies in those things or I will have your head."

Rachel smiles, "I promise I'll keep them safe and no jumps. Tell the sitter to give me an hour and I'll be there to pick them up. I need to finish up what I'm doing and clean up before I go get them. We'll go get some ice-cream or something before we pick up San from practice."

"Thank you Rachel. They love spending time with you."

"It's not a problem. I love spending time with them too, they're awesome little Santana's in the making."

They both laugh saying their goodbyes and end the call. Rachel finishes up the last mini bike and heads back up to the house. After a shower she throws on one of her skin tight tanks and a pair of jeans then grabs Santana's keys and heads out to get the girls. When she arrives at the house she is tackled and a very relieved looking baby sitter just smiles.

"Rachie, mami said we can go to your house." Izzy says excitedly while climbing up her back.

Gabby bounces in front of her. "Yea and that maybe we can ride your outside toys. What are those?"

Rachel smiles kissing Toni on his little head and she waves bye to the sitter grabbing Gabby's hand and settling Izzy on her back. "You will see when we get there and you have to listen very carefully so we all stay safe but we have to pick up Santi after practice before we go ride on them. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Izzy bounced in her seat as Rachel buckled her in. "Yep we had eggs and bacon."

Rachel chuckles, "That's breakfast silly."

Izzy looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugs. "Ok, can we have McDonald's?"

Rachel shakes her head getting in and driving off toward town. "No, you know that mami doesn't like you to eat there. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

Gabby gasps. "No, we don't want you in trouble. Can we go to the diner like you and Santi took us?"

Rachel smiles and turns in that direction, "that I can do. Chicken and fries for all then we have to go to the store."

The girls cheer and she chuckles as she pulls into the diner. They ate their food just talking about what they thought they would do at school the next week and what they were going to play with at Rachel's house.

After they eat Rachel takes them back to the car getting them buckled in when a voice behind her pulls her attention away. "Rachel? Is that you?"

She turned to see a girl from school, she thinks her name is Marah or Marsha or something. "Hey, yea it's me."

The girl smiles at the dumbfounded look on her face. "I'm Mariah from chess club."

Rachel smiles closing the back door, "Oh hey how's it going?"

Mariah leans against the car and sighs. "The last two months have been an absolute bore. I hate that school but it will be a welcome reprieve from this dull summer. How about you?"

Rachel just shrugs. "My summer's been great. I kind of hate for school to start but I can't wait for this year over so I can go to New York."

Mariah looks at her like she's trying to figure her out. "Something's different about you and it's not just your clothes." She says raking her eyes over Rachel's form hungrily, which goes totally unnoticed by Rachel.

Rachel smirks opening the driver's door and sliding in. "Oh you have no idea. I gotta go but I'll see you in school."

And with that she gives a little wave and drives away leaving Mariah just standing there intrigued waving goodbye. "Oh this year may just be interesting yet." she says to herself as she walks away.

Rachel pulls into the parking lot at Cycleworx and gets the girls out. Gabby looks around and frowns. "What are we doing here Rachie?"

Rachel chuckles at the adorable frown lines on her forehead. "Well, if you want to ride the outside toys you have to have a helmet so we are going to get one for both of you."

Izzy looks up unsure. "Are you getting one too?"

She shakes her head. "No, I already have my helmet at home. Now you guys will have one there as well."

They both clap excitedly as she steers them toward the right area of the store. After finding the proper fit and the color the girls wanted, Rachel grabs an adult size one in purple too. The girls see the riding jacket and she buys them each one that matches their helmets and one for the purple helmet she bought as well as a few other little things. After they finally pay they leave heading toward the school. On the way there Rachel runs through the drive-thru at Dairy King grabbing the girls a cup of ice-cream.

Once they get to the school Rachel gets them out and guides them to the bleachers settling them in the seats next to her. "Ok girls, we're going to sit here and watch Santi, Quinn and Brittany do cheerleader things while we eat our ice-cream then we'll go to my house." They cheered tucking into their ice-cream looking around.

Their cheers cause Santana to look up to locate the noise recognizing her sister's voices. When she finds them in the stands she smiles seeing Rachel with a girl on each side eating something and watching her. They all wave and she just waves back a dreamy look on her face.

Quinn steps up next to her and nudges her with her shoulder. "You've got it so bad." Santana just sends her a glare causing her to laugh. "Come on. Let's get these guys running so we can get out of here. I see you have your entourage waiting for you."

Santana shakes her head and smiles. "Let's go then."

After practice she is met by the girls running on the field and tackling her to the ground. "Santi we got to go to the diner and to Dairy King and to the store with the big motorcycles."

Santana laughs at her excited sisters. "You did? Why did you go to the store with the big motorcycles?" She asks looking up at Rachel.

Rachel smiles extending a hand to help her up, "Mami called and asked if I would take them for a while and said it was ok for them to ride the Polaris and the 4-wheeler with me so I took them to get helmets at Cycleworx. I don't have any that small at home."

Santana smiles as Rachel pulls her up into her and kisses her lightly. "Well then I guess I should go shower so we can get home and ride the toys."

Rachel nods and the girls cheer jumping beside them telling her to hurry. Quinn smirks as she comes up beside her. "I guess we're not coming over today since the little ones are with you?"

Santana shook her head. "No you can still come over, we're still riding. Mami said they could ride with Rachel and she took them to get kiddie helmets before they came here. They're just waiting on us to shower and change."

Quinn looks at her in shock. "She's going to let them ride the toys with us?"

She shakes her head with a smirk. "No, she's letting them ride the Polaris and 4-wheeler, with Rachel, not us."

Quinn still looks confused and shocked but she just shrugs and they move on to shower.

When they come out Rachel has the girls already in the car waiting for Santana at the bottom of the steps. Santana waves at Quinn and Brittany yelling 'see you there' and climbs in leaning over to kiss Rachel. She turns to say hi to the girls and sees them wearing sunglasses just like Rachel's while holding their helmets, jackets and a bag of stuff each, then looks to Rachel sharply. "What did you do Tink, buy out the store?"

Rachel chuckles and pulls out of the parking lot. "No but they needed the basics so I hooked them up."

Santana gave a fake pout. "I don't even have the basics."

Rachel laughs and points to the back. "I got them for you too baby." and she opens the glove box pulling out a purple pair of sunglasses like hers.

Santana laughs and puts on her shades turning to the girls. "How do they look?"

Gabby smiles. "You look almost as cool as me and Izzy."

Santana slaps at her playfully then turns back to Rachel. "I was only joking love but thank you."

Rachel just shrugs. "I know but you needed your own gear too instead of wearing mine. Not that I mind you wearing my stuff but I thought you might like your own."

Santana just smiles kissing her cheek then settles back for the ride home. The girls talk the whole way there telling Santana all about their morning with Rachel. When they get to Rachel's they run up the stairs to the front door and just plow on in with the girls rushing behind them trying to catch up.

Quinn and Brittany laugh as they follow them in the front door. The girls start up the main stairs until they hear Rachel's stern voice, "GIRLS!" They stop dead in their tracks and turn back to her looking apprehensive as they come back down the stairs. "You know the rules in this house. Are we supposed to run on the stairs or in the house at all?"

Izzy looks down and Gabby looks up at her with those damn doe eyes. "No Rachie we only get to run outside, we're sorry." Izzy just nods along.

Rachel nods with a small smile. "Ok, Santana has your bags but shouldn't you get them and put your stuff away yourselves?"

They both nod and hug her legs before going over to Santana apologizing and taking their things. Rachel still had their helmets in her hands as well as her own bags. Santana sent them upstairs to put up their things and turned back to a stunned Quinn.

Quinn looks to Rachel, "I'm impressed. I thought Santana was going to have to tackle them on the stairs like always."

Rachel just shrugs. "They know the rules."

"I wish you had been as well behaved when you were little."

They look up and smile as Grammy came down. Rachel and Santana both move forward to kiss her cheeks. "Hello Grammy what are you up to today?"

She just shrugs hugging them both. "I was finalizing those plans we were discussing for the holidays and now I am heading out with Hiram to go pick up a few things I need. Are you girls going to the track with those babies?"

Rachel nods and holds up the helmets. "Yes but I got them all set with protective gear and their mami has told me what they are allowed to ride."

Nodding once she kisses them both again and moves toward the den waving at Quinn and Brittany. Before she walks through the door she turns back to them. "Santana dear, don't forget that tomorrow after practice I need to speak with you about the dinner we are having next month when Jonathon comes back. I'll need your help."

Santana smiles, "Of course, I didn't forget Grammy. After practice I'll find you and we'll finalize the menu and décor."

"Thank you dear" and she waves as she moves on.

Quinn and Brittany are looking at her confused. "Um… why are you helping with something like that and not Rachel?"

Santana shrugs, "She asked me to help and Rachel is not good at that kind of thing so I said yes."

Shrugging it off she looks up as Gabby comes to the top of the stairs and yells down. "Rachie, I can't find my boots in my room and I was going to look in your room but the door is locked."

Quinn looks at Santana confused but she just ignores her as she watches Rachel move toward the stairs. "I didn't lock it did you turn it hard enough?"

"Oh, I'll try again." she rushed off mindful not to run, all of them shaking their heads in amusement.

Rachel smiles and starts up the stairs. "I'm going to hurry them along and change into my boots too. Do you need anything baby?"

Santana shakes her head, "No, I have everything I need. We'll just go get the Polaris out of the garage and wait for you and the girls."

Rachel kisses her softly as she passes her. "Ok baby, there's also a four-wheeler in there for Quinn to drive with Britt so the girls can ride out there with seatbelts. Go ahead and pull it out too."

Santana smiles, "Ok Tink." Rachel groaned at her calling her that nickname in front of the others girls like she always does and Santana laughs grabbing Quinn and Brittany and heading to the garage.

Once out there Santana grabs the Polaris and pulls it out on to the drive as Quinn pulls the four-wheeler out too. Santana hops out of the Polaris and grabs the two helmets out of the back that Quinn and Brittany always wear and hands them to them.

Quinn goes to grab hers but pulls Santana's hand to her. "What the heck is that?"

Santana smiles holding her hand up. "It's my promise ring."

Brittany rushes over and pulls her hand to her. "Oh my god that is so beautiful San."

Quinn just looked at it in awe. "It's gorgeous S but isn't it kind of soon for something like that?"

Santana shakes her head admiring her ring. "No, you wore Sam's ring last year after dating him for a lot shorter time then I've dated Rachel."

"I know but that thing looked like something out of a crackerjack box compared to that rock."

Santana just laughed. "Don't hate because I date people with better taste than you do."

Rachel came up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist nipping at her ear. "You better not be dating _people_ , just me."

Santana shivers leaning into her. "You know better love."

Rachel chuckles kissing her neck softly as the girls bounce beside them. "I know and these two are ready to go."

She looks down and laughs seeing them in their helmets, riding jackets and gloves. "Oh my god you two are too freakin' cute. Why are they wearing jackets it's not cold?"

Rachel picks up Izzy and puts her in the back seat buckling her in. "They are very light weight and cool to wear. The girls are not used to riding and I was afraid their little arms would chafe in the wind. I wear one depending on what I'm riding and I got you one today too. I have extras for Brittany and Quinn down at the track. The mini bikes are faster than the others and easier to off balance. It's good to have protection on your arms in case of a spill."

She hands Santana her new helmet and matching jacket and gloves then turns to pick up Gabby. "Gabby gets to ride up front this time and Izzy you can ride up here on the way back."

They all put on their helmets climbing on their respective rides and head off toward the back gate. Rachel doesn't go as fast as she normally would because of the girls but it's still fast to them, they are laughing and clapping excitedly. She put one in the front and one in the back because she was concerned that they may get scared but they're fine.

Once they make it to the barn Rachel and Santana unload he girls and show them around explaining all of the toys to them. Quinn and Brittany stay back a bit watching as Rachel holds Izzy up on her shoulders while Gabby molds to one side of her and Santana to the other as she talks to them.

Brittany nudges her shoulder and smiles. "They look like a little family. I've never seen Gabby like anyone that much except for San and you."

Quinn nods having realized that herself. She was kind of sad that the girls hadn't tackled her like they usually did. They only had eyes for Rachel at the moment. "Yea, I think they may like her better than either of us."

She just smiles intertwining their arm. "That's ok I still like you the best. San and the girls can have Rachie. I got you."

Quinn smiles shyly and they followed after the others. When they came to the 4-wheelers Rachel explains the rules for the girls then turns to the others. "I'm going to take each of them for a ride around the track then I'll show you guys the mini bikes."

They all nod as she climbs on a 4-wheeler driving it out of the barn and they follow her out, Gabby and Izzy holding tight to Santana's hands bouncing in excitement.

When Rachel came to a stop she turned and looked at the girls. "Ok, let me see… who's riding first?"

She expected them to both yell 'me' but Izzy stepped back a little holding on to Santana's leg yelling, "Gabby goes first!"

They all looked to her shocked and Gabby just ran to Rachel. Rachel helped her up to sit in front of her showing her where to keep her hands. With one last look to Izzy she started off slowly down the track.

Once they were off Santana knelt down to Izzy. "What's wrong Hermana don't you want to ride with your Rachie?"

Izzy nods her head leaning into her watching Rachel and Gabby in the distance. "Yes but I got scared. It's loud and fast."

Santana smiles and rubs her shoulder comfortingly. "You already rode in the Polaris and it's loud and fast too baby."

Izzy just shrugs her little shoulder. "It's different."

Santana stays kneeling next to her with an arm around her as they watch Rachel and Gabby come around the last bend of the track heading back to them. When they come to a stop in front of them Rachel turns it off helping a laughing Gabby to the ground.

Gabby rips off her helmet running to Santana. "That was so much fun Santi, you gotta try it."

She laughs catching her in a hug. "I have tried it. It's so much fun."

Rachel walks up and reaches down for Izzy. Izzy looks at the 4-wheeler cautiously then raises her arms to let her pick her up. Rachel moves to sit on a stump nearby and takes off Izzy's helmet. "What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you scared?"

Izzy burrows her head into Rachel neck and sighs. "It's too loud and fast. I don't like it. I don't want to fall off"

Rachel holds her close rubbing her hair out of her face. "It is a little loud but it's only fast if I make it go fast. I only went faster with Gabby because she asked me to. If you want to go slow that's what we'll do but regardless of how fast it goes I will never let you fall off."

Izzy leans back looking into her eyes. "You promise?"

Smiling Rachel kisses her forehead. "I promise, besides do you think I would ever let anything happen to you?"

Izzy shakes her head seriously. "No. You always keep me and Gabby and Santi safe. You love us."

"Yes I do. Now, are you ready to ride or do you want to wait a while?"

Izzy eyes the 4-wheeler once more then nods to Rachel. "I want to ride."

Rachel nods then puts her helmet back in place before carrying her to the 4-wheeler. She gracefully climbs on still holding Izzy situating them in the seat.

Quinn and Brittany watch quietly as Rachel speaks softly with her but are unable to hear what is being said. Quinn bristles a little at Rachel getting on still holding the little girl who is clinging to her. She moves forward to say something and Santana held up her hand. "Don't" was all she said as they watched her start it up and head down the track very slowly.

Gradually they increase in speed a little at a time until they were going at a steady pace but not really fast at all. When they finally made it back to them coming to a stop Rachel laughs as Izzy excitedly turns climbing on her knees on the seat and hugs her excitedly. "That was so much fun."

Rachel hugs her close. "I'm glad you liked it baby." She helps her down taking off her helmet and smiles as Santana walks up to her. "She was scared of going too fast and falling off, that I could fix."

Santana smiles wrapping her arms around her neck, "I love you." She says softly leaning in kissing her lovingly.

Rachel moans softly into her and pulls her closer before gently detaching and kissing her nose. "I love you too."

Gabby having enough waiting runs to them and bounces into their sides. "Can we go again?"

Rachel chuckles picking her up, "In a little bit, I promised to show Quinn and Brittany how to ride my mini bikes today. When I'm done with that and they are riding on their own I will take you both out again."

She and Izzy bounce excitedly and go over to the table by the barn to wait where Rachel told them to. She smiles then looked to the others, "I'll be right back with a bike and we'll get started."

They watch her disappear into the barn and Quinn moves up beside Santana. "She's awesome with them."

Santana smiles looking over to her, "That's _my_ Rachel."

Rachel comes back out and Santana kisses her cheek as she goes to the barn herself to grab another bike. She comes back out with a purple one that Rachel had deemed it hers after teaching her to ride it because she fell in love with it. Out of all of the toys the only one she liked more was the 4-wheeler but only if she was riding with Rachel. She parked it to the side by the 4-wheeler and went to sit with the girls to wait.

After handing them both a jacket Rachel takes her time explaining and showing them the proper way to ride safely. After lots of false starts, falling over and lots of laughter they were finally stable enough to be set free to ride on their own. Quinn had threatened to gut them all when they laugh but that just made them laugh more and she just huffed before trying again fighting a smile of her own.

Rachel smiles as she and Brittany take off down the track before giving Santana a long kiss and sending her off too before calling the girls back to her. She got on the 4-wheeler having Gabby climb up behind her and put Izzy in front of her then took them around the track.

They all had a blast and when it came time they all loaded up and headed back to the house to meet up with Maribel. As they pull up to the garage Maribel is standing there leaning against her car waving. Rachel brings the Polaris to a stop in front of her and she and Santana get out helping the girls take off their helmets and jackets.

Both girls rush to their mother talking at once. "Ok ok mijas. I guess I don't have to ask if you had a good time."

Gabby bounces excitedly pulling on her arm. "Oh my gosh it was so much fun. Rachie took us on the 4-wheeler and we had so much fun."

Izzy melts into her mami and beams. "I liked watching Quinn and Brittany trying to ride the little bikes and falling over."

They all laugh but Maribel didn't look amused. "It's not funny when someone wrecks on a motorcycle girls."

This just made them all laugh again and Santana pulled out her phone pulling up a video of Quinn trying to ride the mini bike. After a moment Maribel was laughing too. "Ok that is funny. I thought you were talking about a motorcycle. Quinn did you get hurt at all."

Quinn shook her head then looked to Santana sharply. "You videoed me? Erase it."

She lunged for her and the others just laughed. "No, I'm keeping it for blackmail purposes."

Quinn chased her for a few and Santana just laughed coming to a stop. "There I emailed it to myself."

Quinn huffed and Rachel laughs. "I have one of you too San I wouldn't laugh too much."

Quinn cracks up laughing at this but Santana turns and stalks toward her. "I want that video Rachel."

Rachel shrugs pulling out her phone and pulls it up showing her. Santana quickly erases it but Rachel just chuckles. "That's not the only copy baby."

Santana hands her phone back and leans into her ear speaking softly where only she could hear. "If anyone else ever sees that video I swear you will be cut off Tink and I was going to try that thing you wanted tonight."

Rachel groans shaking her head. "I wasn't going to show anyone babe I swear. I was just saying I had it."

Santana chuckles moving away, "That's what I thought."

The others all laugh and Quinn slaps Rachel playfully on the shoulder. "The look on your face… Oh my god… I do not want to know what she said to you."

Brittany calmed her laughter long enough to speak. "I want to know."

This just caused more laughter and Maribel ushered the little ones to her car. "Let's leave that between them shall we. There are some things a mami should never hear."

Laughing Santana moved to help Gabby buckle up and Rachel went to the other side to help Izzy. "Now this is the last time until after school starts that you can come over unless it's for dinner with mami and papi. We have lots to do this week ok?" Rachel asked and they nod sadly.

Maribel smiled at the little pouts. "Ok girls put those away. You'll see her when we come for dinner on Sunday with Hiram and Leroy."

Izzy looks up at her with a hopeful smile. "And Grammy too?"

"Grammy too, now we need to go so I can get dinner on the table for papi."

They kissed the girls and waved them off. After talking to Quinn and Brittany for a few they also told them goodbye and head in to find some dinner before heading to bed.

The next few days are hectic with Cheerios, preparing for school and Rachel's business with Jonathon. The finishing touches were put on the wedding plans with Grammy. Santana also spent a lot of time in the evenings with her preparing for the dinner that was to be held when Papa returned. He was supposed to be bringing some associates with him making dinner that evening more business then family time so Grammy was taking the opportunity to teach her how to plan for it.

Honestly Santana was having a lot of fun with Grammy learning from her but she and Rachel were mostly just seeing each other in passing and she didn't like it. She had come accustomed to seeing her almost 24/7 for the last few months and now she mostly just saw her in the morning, at dinner and at bed time. No me gustua.

It was now the Sunday before school was set to start and if her timing was right Rachel should be in her office just ending her phone conference. Knocking softly she pokes her head in and Rachel waves her forward still on the phone.

"I know this Armand but it doesn't matter, just get it done or you'll have hell to pay." She growls into the phone writing furiously on the tablet in front of her.

Smirking Santana locks the door and makes her way over listening to her. Rachel was so hot when she was like this. Who am I kidding she thought, Rachel is always hot but there is just something about her when she's forceful and in command like this.

She pushes her chair back slightly to accommodate Santana sliding into her lap straddling her. "No, just do it. Just because I am not in New York doesn't mean I won't deal with you if you fail. You don't want to see what I am capable of even from this far away."

Her breath almost catches as Santana sinks her teeth into her neck and starts sucking gently. To her credit her voice didn't even waver and she thanks years of acting classes. "That's what I thought. Don't call back until it's done."

She quickly hung up the phone and pulls Santana up and into a searing kiss holding her close. "Hi baby."

Santana just smiles. "Hello love, I was missing you so I came to say hi."

"I like the way you say hello even if I was on an important call." She looks at her with a mock stern face.

With a pout Santana leans down and attaches her lips to Rachel's neck once more. "I know Tink but you didn't seem to mind. I've just been missing you so much the last few days and I needed some cuddle lovin` time from my very _sexy_ fiancé."

Rachel growls as she bit in again rotating her hips down into her now hard member. In one swift move she pushes some things off her desk and stands sitting Santana on the edge. "Jesus baby you know what biting me does."

Santana chuckles into her neck wrapping her legs around her and moves to nip at her ear. "I know that's why I do it."

On a groan she pulls her back to face her and kisses her again more loving this time. "I've missed you too. It's been so hectic this week but that was the last thing I will have to deal with now that school is starting back and Grammy tells me that you guys finished the dinner planning and we finished the wedding planning last night so we are free with just school related stuff."

"Good, I just want to chill with you today. School starts tomorrow and god knows what shit storm that is going to bring. I'm glad we were able to get the wedding stuff finalized before school starts but you know it's only until December when it's time to start decorating and getting it all ready."

Rachel kisses her temple as she lays her head on her shoulder. "I know baby but most of that the staff will deal with and Grammy."

Santana raises her head and shakes it. "No it won't Tink, most of that will be on me not Grammy. She'll help, but this house, this part of things is now mine. Once she goes home with Papa next month it's on me to run things."

"I know but this is still my parent's house and dad is still here and he had run this house for years. Grammy taught him too. You will not be alone in this and you always have me. I'll help you too."

She chuckles and kisses her nose. "No offence Tink, but you are horrible at the household stuff. I think I'll just continue to take my chances with Leroy and keep Grammy on speed dial." She leans back in and nips her pulse point again, "Now, enough of all this talking. I needs to get my lovin' on and I needs it now."

Rachel pulls her hips closer to the edge of the desk grinding into her and smiles. "I think I can handle that."

They spend the rest of the afternoon together making love and just holding each other talking about their plans for New York. A few hours later they force themselves to leave their room and make their way to the den to meet with the family for Sunday dinner. When they come into the room they are shocked to see Papa sitting there with Grammy, Leroy and Hiram and the Lopez family.

Rachel recovers first and rushes into his arms. "Papa what are you doing here. We didn't think you were coming back until next month."

He just laughs as he pulls away to hug Santana, "Oh it's just a quick trip. I'm only staying for the night. I wanted to see my girls before they started their senior year."

They beam at him and they all sit. Izzy and Gabby crawl in their laps as they all talk for a bit then they move on to the dining room to eat dinner. Once dinner is done and Lopez's have left they sit back in the den for a few before Jonathon stands and looks to the girls. "My main reason for coming tonight is that I have a gift for my girls."

He smiles calling them to him and they all follow him confused as he walks outside. He led them around the side of the house and they all stopped dead in their tracks seeing the two cars sitting in front of the garage doors.

Rachel and Santana look up at him stunned and he just grins. "These are for you both as a pre-graduation present."

There in front of them stood two 2011 Camaros, one yellow with black racing stripes and the other black with metallic purple racing stripes and accents.

Santana stares in awe of the magnificent machine in front of her. "This is amazing but I… I can't accept it."

Jonathon scoffs, "No granddaughter of mine will be driving a little Nissan mommy car like you are now."

Rachel smacks his arm playfully. "Hey, you made me drive a damn Prius."

Throwing his head back laughter boomed out of him. "Oh I know but Rachel Berry wouldn't have driven anything else. I'm making up for it now. I know how much you like those transformer movies and Bumblebee was your favorite so I had it made with all of the little details from the movie. Santana's is just the black and purple version of the same. They both have a lot of extras that the movie cars didn't have as well. Underglow lights, halo kits and your dash lights match your cars too." He hands them both keys and they move toward their own cars.

Rachel just shakes her head in disbelief checking out her car. Santana pops her head up after looking at the hood of her own car. "Um… Why does mine have a Decepticon emblem on it?"

Jonathon laughs again. "Oh my dear, that is because you are an evil little girl being so mean to poor little Rachel Berry."

Santana wasn't sure how to take that for a second but when Rachel starts laughing her ass off she figures it was ok to do so herself and smirks thinking it was kind of fitting.

Rachel gasps for breath. "Oh Papa that is so wrong."

Santana comes up beside her and slaps her playfully. "Shut it Tink."

Rachel calms herself to a chuckle. "Yes dear," and she looks back to Jonathon. "Thank you, I love it."

After Rachel hugs him tight she moves to let Santana hug him as well. "Yes, thank you Papa, you really shouldn't have."

He cups her face and kisses her forehead. "Of course I should, you're my girl too. The emblems are all removable if you want the Autobot ones or the originals. It was honestly just a joke to put the Decepticon ones on."

Santana laughs and kisses his cheek. "No, I like them. I am a bitch so they fit me. So if that's supposed to be Bumblebee," she says pointing to Rachel's car, "what name did you give my car?"

Jonathon laughs points to the spider ornament on the rearview mirror of her car. "I have been calling this one Star Sapphire my dear."

Rachel whips her head back to look at him. "How do you know who that is?"

Jonathon chuckles, "I do listen when you speak Rae. I know about all of your superheroes and their villains. This one was the villain opposite…"

Santana cut him off now sitting behind the driver's seat of her car. "The Flash originally but the Green lantern after that. She's part of the Violet Lantern corps but she wasn't all bad."

As she starts the engine of her car Rachel leans in and kisses her soundly. "I love you. I can't believe I didn't know about this knowledge of comics before. It's sexy as hell to me baby."

Santana just smiles. "I have many secrets you have yet to unveil. Now get in this car and let's go for a ride."

Rachel laughs running around the car. "Fine but when we get back I'm taking out Bumblebee too."

Santana agrees and looks to Jonathon as she gets in. "Thank you again papa, we're going to take them out for a spin now."

Leroy steps forward. "Don't forget that you have school in the morning young ladies. Don't stay out too late. Have those cars back and put up before 10:00 and get to bed after."

They wave their acknowledgment and are off.

After spending the rest of the evening testing out both cars they locked them up and headed off to bed. Tomorrow was the first day of school and they were ready for anything.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in update but Real Life happens. Next up the first day of school.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **Chapter 14**

Rachel pulls into the school parking lot the next morning and smiles seeing the space next to Santana's car open. Santana had early morning practice and Rachel stayed to see Papa off after breakfast so they decided to take separate cars. Santana didn't like the idea of not coming in together and made Rachel promise to come find her as soon as she got there concerned about not being there to help her if need be. Rachel argued that she would be fine but eventually conceded so Santana wouldn't worry herself to death.

After parking she grabs her new black backpack out of the back, no more pink rolling bag for her, and locks up. After a quick look in the window to make sure she still looks good she heads off to find Santana. She was sporting a black tank top with an open baby blue button down and a pair of black jeans with her biker boots. She looks pretty amazing if she does say so herself.

As she walks toward the school she groans when Finn runs up to her. "Hey Rach," he says trying to grab her hand.

Sidestepping him slightly she moves her hand out of his reach, "Hi Finn."

She starts to walk around him but he steps in front of her. "What are you wearing?" He mumbles a 'never mind' quickly then continues. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Rachel sighs. "I'm sure that we have nothing to talk about."

"Aw come on Rach. I know we left things on a bad note at the beginning of summer and all but I think we can get past all that and work things out. I love you and I want us to be together again."

She just shakes her head, "No. Things between us are over and they are going to stay that way. I do not love you and have absolutely no want to _ever_ be with you again. Besides, I'm dating someone else now and that's not changing."

Once more she goes to walk on and he stops her. "What do you mean you're dating someone else? You're cheating on me? What the hell Rach, who are you dating?"

Tiring very quickly of him already she growls. "You can't cheat on someone you aren't dating Finn. We broke up and who I am with is none of your business but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough, now. Let. Me. Pass."

He has that constipated look he always gets when something doesn't make sense to him and catches her hand as she tries moves on again. As soon as he makes contact she gives him a look that kind of scares him a bit but holds firm. "Let me go, now."

"Not until we figure this out. You can't be dating someone else this was supposed to be our year." He tightens his hand slightly as he yells.

Before she can react Puck is pushing his way between them wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Hey my Jewish Princess you ready for an epic senior year?"

Rachel sends a glare to Finn then turns her attention to Puck wrapping an arm around him as he guides her away, "Absolutely."

Finn stands there shocked not knowing what to think. As she gets to the door he recovers somewhat. "This isn't over Rachel."

Without looking back she answers, "Yes it is," as the doors close and she moves further into the school. "Thanks Noah. I don't think Dad, Daddy or Papa would be happy with me if I got kicked out for beating him down before school even started."

He just shrugs dropping his arm. "Don't mention it, that's what I'm here for. I'll see you at our free period meeting for Glee. I got a football meeting before school."

She nods and checking the time heads off to the stadium. It's still early enough that most of the students haven't started arriving yet so no one that is there really pays her any mind. When she gets there Cheerios practice is still in full swing so she climbs up to the bleachers and lounges back just watching.

Santana senses her almost immediately and sends her a wave and a smile before focusing back on the pyramid as it forms waiting for her turn to climb.

On the other side of the pyramid Quinn is watching closely also waiting and scowls when she hears whispers behind her. "I don't understand why she is always here. It's disturbing. I can't wait until school starts. Azimio is planning a massive attack because she's was hanging out all last week watching everyone. It's going to be epic."

Quinn orders the wobbly pyramid to deconstruct, there's no way she climbing up that thing, then turns to the girl that was talking. "So, Azimio is planning a _slushy_ attack or is it something more?"

The girl eager to please bounces over. "He has a huge slushy attack planned. I think most of the football team is in on it. The plan is to soak her from all angles for gawking at us through all of camp."

Quinn shakes her head and turns. "S, come here."

Santana runs over with a curious look on her face. "What's up Q?"

Quinn smirks turning back to the girl. "I was just informed of a massive slushy attack that is supposed to be happening today. But I am confused as to why we were not informed sooner when we told them all that Rachel Berry is off limits, on the untouchable list? Why are they not trying to stop said attack and why are they excited about it?"

Santana turns an icy glare on the girls in front of Quinn. "Who knew about this?"

All the girls shake their heads confused accept for the two in front of Quinn. The smaller girl, a sophomore named Sasha, looked to Quinn scared. "I didn't know she was on list. No one told me. My boyfriend told me last night about the attack. If I had known I would have told him."

Santana stalked toward the now shaking girl. "How did you not know when we told the squad last Thursday that she was on it? Do you not listen when we speak?"

The girl trembles at the rage coming off of Santana in waves. "I left early Thursday for a doctor's appointment. I swear if I had known I would have told him."

Quinn looked around at the others. "How is it that the Neanderthals know nothing about her being on the list? It is your jobs to spread the word and I know a lot you have boyfriends on the football team. Why have you not told them yet?"

A baby Cheerio steps forward. "I told mine but he said he had to do what he was told and wouldn't go against the team."

The others all nod saying similar things and Quinn shakes her head in disgust. "So what I'm hearing is you can't handle your men and maybe you shouldn't be wearing my uniform if you can't handle something as simple as this. When is this supposed to be happening?"

Sasha answers. "It's supposed to happen sometime today but I don't know exactly when."

Quinn looks to Santana who is looking off toward the football team shaking in Rage and puts a hand on her shoulder as she addresses the squad. "So help me god you better get a hold of your men before this happens and put a stop it because if your boyfriend ends up being one of the ones that slushies her you will be out. I have a list a mile long of girls just waiting to replace you."

The girls all nod there understanding, all but one. Sasha looks to Rachel in confusion. "Why is she on the list anyway? She's always been a target."

Santana got right in the girls face and forced her bodily back a step. "Who are you to question us? What we say goes and that's all there is too it. Not that it's any of your business but Rachel is mine and _no one_ is going to slushy or lay a hand on what is mine."

Most of the squad gasps now understanding why but totally shocked. They all thought Santana and Brittany were together. They looked to Brittany who was uncharacteristically glaring at them as well. "If Rachie gets hurt I'll be very upset."

Quinn moves beside her, "What's the 11th commandment people?"

They all recite, "No one hurts or upsets Brittany."

Quinn just smirks as Santana turns back to them away from a trembling Sasha. "That's right bitches. No one hurts B. If Rachel hurts B hurts so you can also add a 12th commandment. No one fucks with Rachel and you better spread the word because if one hair on her head is harmed I swear to god I will have your asses right along with the fuckers that hurt her."

They all square their shoulders and nod, none of them stupid enough to go against Santana let alone the entire Unholy Trinity.

Quinn puts a hand on Santana's back to calm her a bit and barks at the others, "Now run. Ten laps then hit the showers and spread the word to the sheep in this god forsaken school starting with the football team."

They all take off leaving the three of them standing there. Santana looks back to Rachel, who now looks like she's reading, then back to Quinn and Brittany. "Q we have to keep her with us in the halls. I know she can handle herself but I need her to be ok, please."

Quinn pulls her into a hug. "I promise I have your back S, and I have Rachel's. Now let's get our run in so we can get to your girl."

Santana nods with a smile and they head off to join the squad. In the stands Rachel had looked up feeling Santana's eyes on her right as she turned back to Quinn and was pulled into her arms. She could see the tension in her shoulders and knew something was up.

Now she was up and leaning against the rail watching as they run noticing that the tension in Santana hasn't eased and she doesn't like it one bit. The second the girls start heading to the locker room she's at Santana's side pulling her behind her. Santana is stunned by this not saying a word. Rachel doesn't stop until they are in the Stadium bathroom.

She quickly checks to make sure they are alone then pins Santana to the door and kisses her deeply. Almost instantly her body relaxes and she is burying her hands in Rachel's hair matching the deep but gentle kiss.

When they come up for air they rest their foreheads together and Santana takes a deep shuddering breath. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Rachel smiles pecking her chin, "You looked tense so I decided to help with that. What happened at practice?"

Santana sighs laying her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Some of the girls were talking about a slushy attack that Azimio planed with what sounds like the rest of the football team minus probably the glee boys. It just pissed me off that the squad didn't spread the word better and so help me god if they hurt you…"

Rachel dips back in and kisses her a little rougher pushing her into the door with her hips. On a gasp Santana pulls back to breathe. "Damn it Tink you're wearing those damn shorts." She rotates her hips trying to gain better contact.

Rachel groans into her neck kissing up her jaw. "There is no way I'm going to risk showing the school my little friend and you in that cheerleading uniform is a guaranteed way to get a standing ovation."

Santana chuckles rotating her hips again, "Not so little but all mine." She takes a moment to enjoy the groan she causes and Rachel's lips still on her neck before pushing gently against her shoulder. "I need to go shower so you're going to have to let me go love."

Rachel shakes her head kissing her lips lightly. "I'm never letting you go but I will allow you a moment alone to shower even though I'd rather shower with you. Come on."

Taking her hand she leads her out of the bathroom and back toward the locker room. "Will you come with me and wait in the locker room for me to get finished? Please Tink."

Rachel smiles, squeezing her hand lightly. "I will but I don't want you to worry yourself to death today. I'll be ok. I can handle myself baby."

"I know you can Tink but I love you and I can't help but worry about you."

Rachel smiled pulling on her hand to stop her then kissing her gently. "I love you too and I promise to stay with you in the locker room and in the halls if it makes you feel better but I wasn't planning on being too far away from you anyway. I want to keep you close and not just to keep you safe. I kind of got spoiled to being with you this summer and now I don't want you away from me."

"That makes two of us." With one last kiss they entered the locker room and went straight to captain's row with Quinn and Brittany. Once there Rachel sits on the bench closest to Santana's locker and leans into it closing her eyes resting up for what she is sure will be one hell of a day.

Twenty minutes later the squad has all showered and left. Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn move to leave as well but are stopped by Coach Sue. "Sandbags, Tubbers I need a minute with you two in my office."

Santana looks to Rachel worried then back to Coach opening her mouth to speak but is cut off. "I don't want to hear it S just get your over ripened chest fruit in here. You can meet up with B and Streisand later." She says no more as she slams her office door.

Santana turns to Rachel. "Wait for me."

Rachel shakes her head and sighs. "We have no way of knowing how long she will keep you and she won't give me a pass if we wait. I'll be ok baby."

"Just… stay with Britt. No one would dare mess with her or you when you're with her and don't go to your locker unless you absolutely have no time to wait for us. I'll text the second we are out of there. If I don't make it to you before I'll see you in homeroom." She anxiously looks to the door then back to Rachel.

Rachel pulls her close and kisses her softly. "I'll be ok, just go see what she needs and hurry back to me."

Santana nods and with one last kiss allows Quinn to pull her to Coaches office.

Brittany wraps her arm around Rachel's and leads her through the doors. "It's ok Rachie. I'll keep you safe."

Rachel smiles, "I know you will Britt. Let's go to your locker and wait for them there."

Brittany just nods and bounces along next to her as they make their way through the halls.

Leaving the boys locker room Azimio turns to the others around him. "Ok boys, everyone to the cafeteria and get a slushy. She was in the stands again this morning so she should be at her locker by now."

They all nod high fiving until four Cheerios come up to them. Sasha steps forward and looks at her boyfriend Calvin. "Cal you can't slushy Rachel. She's on the list. Santana, Quinn _and_ Brittany have forbid it."

Calvin just looks at her stunned then looks to Azimio. "I don't know about this. If she's on the list…"

Azimio throws his hands up and growls. "This is what's wrong in this place. Y'all let a bunch of girls dictate what you can and can't do. It's time for the football team to finally come into power and take over. The Cheerios are definitely going soft."

Calvin and the other three boys whose girlfriends are now glaring at them move to stand with the girls. Michael shakes his head looking back at Azimio. "I'm sorry man but I don't have a death wish. I'm not going against them, I like my balls intact."

Azimio groans as a few more boys move to stand with the Cheerios in front of them and looks incredulous as Karofsky moves with them. "What the hell Dave?"

Dave just shakes his head. "This is stupid Az, we're getting too old for this shit. Why start a war if it's not needed. I'm not going against those two. Like Cal said, I like my balls right where they are."

Azimio scoffs. "Ever since prom you've turned into a pussy. Fine whatever, we don't need you guys." He looks to the 5 boys still standing with him. "Let's go."

Sasha sighs looking to the boys than other girls. "Thank you boys for having our backs. Girls we need to find San and Quinn. Text all of the girls to let them know we weren't able to stop them all. I'll text Quinn and Santana."

Dave shrugs it off with a shy smile. "Don't mention it. Ok boys let's go, we have some stuff to do."

They all nod pulling out their phones and head off in different directions to look for the girls and spread the word.

In the hall Rachel is standing against the lockers listening to Brittany ramble on about the ducks they saw at the pond when Quinn took her out the day before. She's only half listening while she scans the crowd, well aware that this attack that Santana was talking about is probably going to happen this morning. She's also expecting at least a few of the Gleeks to find her as well after what happened at the mall with Kurt. The question is who will be the first to find her.

Brittany straightens looking around and up to the clock on the wall. "I hate to because San is not going to like it but we really need to go ahead to your locker and homeroom."

Rachel nods. "I know, don't worry Britt. It'll be ok."

Brittany gives her a sad smile and intertwines their arms again as they head down the hall. Rachel sees the faces of the students around them and they range from shock to fear. She looks to Brittany to ask what they would be afraid of only to find the biggest glare on her face aimed at anyone that looks their way. She forces down a chuckle looking forward again. It's not the fiercest of looks but coming from Brittany who always has a smile for everyone it's unusual and scary.

They don't make it far before they are stopped. "Well looky here, if it's not the diva still playing dress up?"

Brittany growls beside her and Rachel places a hand on her back to calm her. "Hey Kurt. I don't really have time to talk right now I need to go to my locker and unload my crap." She nods at Mercedes and tries to move on but Kurt grabs her wrist.

Looking down at where she was being held she sighs and shakes her head starting to really get upset. "What is with people and grabbing me today? Let go Kurt. I already said I don't have time for this. I need to get to homeroom."

Mercedes scoffs beside them, "Diva please. Check the attitude, it's too early. We just want to talk to you."

Rachel turns a glare to the girl. "I don't want to check my attitude or talk so let me pass before I show you some real attitude."

Kurt looks to Mercedes exasperated. "See, this is what I was talking about. She has this gangster vibe she's playing at. Rachel this is not ok. You need to stop trying to be this… this… I don't even know what this is."

Brittany doesn't like them touching her and pulls Rachel out of Kurt's grasp and growls again. "This is hot, sexy and all Rachie so back off before I ends you and Santana finds out you are touching what you have no right to touch."

Rachel smirks at their shocked looks and grabs Brittany's hand pulling her away. "See you in homeroom ladies," and she's off.

Kurt and Mercedes just sputter behind them as they go. They almost make it to her locker before they are met with silence and a wall of Jocks. Rachel looks around surprised that there are only 6 boys. "Hold on a sec," She holds up a hand for a moment and removes her button down shirt putting it in her bag and threw it to the side. "Sorry but that was Italian silk. Now, what can I do for you today?"

They all look a little confused but Azimio moves forward. "We are tired of you polluting the stands leering at us while we practice. You need to stay away and stop stalking the football team. Hudson is free of you and you shouldn't be hanging around."

Rachel stifled a chuckle and shakes her head. "Ok first off, I'm happy to be free of him and second I have no desire to watch a bunch of sweaty boys that can't play ball for shit. I was there with Santana, Brittany and Quinn."

Some of the boys flinch as she name drops but stand firm. Brittany scowls at them. "You better back off before San gets here. She and Q will destroy you if you hurt Rachie."

Azimio chuckles darkly. "Unlike the other sheep here I am not afraid of them. It's time that the football team to rule the school."

He nods to the boy on his right and the guy hands him his slushy and quickly moves to grab Brittany but she is quicker and tries to push Rachel out of the way as the others throw their slushies on Rachel ending up getting the stuff on both of them and gasps are heard because they just slushied Brittany.

Rachel turns to Brittany lifting her chin. "Are you ok Britt?"

She raises her head with a look of total heartbreak on her face, tears gathering in her eyes. "It's so cold and my eyes hurt."

Seeing red Rachel turns to the boys and flies to Azimio dropping him to the ground on his stomach so fast the others have no idea how to react and just stare. "You son of a bitch, no one hurts Britt."

Right at that moment yelling is heard and the crowd parts to show a fuming Santana and Quinn taking in the scene as they run to them. A bunch of Cheerios follow behind them sending glares to everyone.

Quinn is instantly at Brittany's side and Santana is bending over Rachel as the other Cheerios round on the boys yelling, backing them up against the lockers. "Rae, you need to let go."

Rachel shakes her head still holding her arm firmly around Azimio's throat. "He hurt Britt."

Santana rubs her hand over Rachel's back trying to calm her. "I know love and he will pay but you need to let him breathe." Pushing in closer she puts her lips to Rachel's ear so only she can hear her whisper. "I want to marry you Tink but I can't do that if you are in jail. Let go for me."

Rachel's body relaxes and releasing him she steps back over to Brittany checking her eyes. "I have drops in my bag that will help."

Brittany gives her a watery smile shivering. "Can we go shower now?"

Rachel nods and turns to Santana who now has Azimio on his feet and against the locker with the other boys. "I know you idiots were told not to do this. You were told that Rachel is on the list so now you will pay."

She snaps her fingers and Karofsky and the others from earlier step up and toss slushies on all 6 of the boys.

Quinn steps up to Santana fuming "Let this be a lesson for you all. It doesn't matter who you are, you are to leave Rachel alone." She turns to the boys with an icy glare. "You idiots are now on my bad side because not only did you slushy Rachel you slushied Brittany and no one hurts B. Be prepared for your life to suck from this moment on."

Two Cheerios walk up to the boys and break up with their boyfriends in front of everyone because they did tell them not to do it. Quinn nods her approval and turns to Dave, Puck, Mike and Sam who are now standing beside her. "Work them over at practice and slushy them throughout the day. They get the same treatment until I get bored seeing them on ice."

They nod and she turns to Brittany, Rachel and Santana. "Come on we gotta get you two cleaned up."

The bell rings as they turn to leave and the students scatter knowing that it is in their best interest to leave Rachel Berry alone.

Once they make it to the locker room Santana grabs a few towels, one of her extra uniforms because she got some slushy on herself when she was calming Rachel and Rachel's slushy kit out of her locker. She was glad that Rachel talked her into bringing it. She guides her into the private showers in captain's row and closes the shower stall door locking it behind them. Her body was tense as she switched on the shower and turned to Rachel helping her to remove the soaked sticky shirt from her body.

Rachel just watched her carefully and allowed her to undress her. She was down to her jeans needing to be taken off when she notices Santana's shaking hands and pulls her to her. "Calm down baby I'm fine."

Santana shakes her head pulling back moving her hands to unbutton her jeans. "I'm so sorry, I promised that I would protect you and I've failed you."

Rachel grabs her hands and pushes her up against the wall kissing her deeply. "No, you didn't fail me. You cannot be with me every second. I'm fine. A little bit of corn syrup is not going to kill me and honestly between you, me and Quinn I think we scared the shit out of them. I don't think we will have a problem again with the general population. Now the Gleeks are another issue altogether along with Finn's dumb ass."

Santana looks up into her eye sharply. "What did he do?"

Rachel ran her hands down Santana's sides and lifted her top off. "He didn't do anything but try and stop me to talk on my way in this morning. He is delusional and thinks that I am cheating on him and that we need to get back together. I told him otherwise but he has a hard head and I'm sure it will take more than one talk to get him to back down."

Santana scoffs, "I don't care if it takes my foot up his ass. He will stay away from you."

Rachel chuckles as she pulls Santana's sports bra off. "Now, I have my gorgeous woman half naked in this shower and I don't want to even think of Finn anymore. Help me clean up so we at least make it to 1st or 2nd hour."

Santana groans softly as Rachel presses into her, bare chest to bare chest. "I think I can handle that."

Rachel smiles kissing down her neck removing her skirt and spanks quickly and removing her own pants, boxers and compression shorts. Once all their clothes were gone she rubs their bodies together and quickly moves her mouth to Santana's to drown out her moan. "You have to be quiet baby or we can't do this here."

Santana pants trying to compose herself, "You are not leaving me like this."

Rachel chuckles and pulls her up to wrap her legs around her waist and enters her swiftly again cutting off her moan with her mouth. Once she knows Santana has adjusted she rains kisses down her jaw to her ear. "This is going to be fast and to the point baby so hold on and stay as quiet as you can."

With no more warning she starts slamming into her. It's all Santana can do to keep from screaming so she clamps her mouth down on Rachel's neck to stifle the noise. "Jesus Tink." She pants softly in her ear.

Rachel pounds her mercilessly until she feels her walls fluttering around her. "God baby."

Santana slams her head back in to the wall. "Ooo almost… god… Tink."

"Shhh baby," Rachel says as she rotates her hips slamming into her just right knowing it will send her over and almost screams out herself when Santana's walls spasm and clamp down on her causing her to explode into her with a whispered, "Fuck," as she trembles from her own release.

Santana bit down hard on her shoulder to keep from screaming out as she came undone. Once they both recovered for the most part Rachel gently pulls out helping her to stand and kisses her softly. "I love you."

Santana smiles kissing her chin, "I love you too."

They held each other for a moment then quickly wash and change heading back out to the locker room to meet up with Quinn and Brittany.

Brittany stands the moment she sees Rachel and launches herself into her arms. "I'm so sorry. I promised to take care of you and you got slushied. I'm sorry San."

Rachel hugs her close then sat her down on the bench looking in to her red eyes. She had got hit hard with a slushy right in her face. She pulls two bottles out of her bag and tilts her head back. "It's ok Britt Britt. Just like I told San, it's not your fault. I'm just sorry you got hit too and that your eyes hurt so much. Here, let me put some of this in your eyes. It'll help."

Brittany nods and allows her to rinse her eyes with saline then put some drops in that took the sting away. "There, how's that sweetie?"

She smiles standing back up. "That's so much better, thanks Rachie."

She hugs her again then Santana pulls her in for a hug too. "It wasn't your fault B. No worries, you are both ok and that's all that matters."

Quinn moves in next to Rachel and pulls her into a crushing hug. "Thank you for taking care of her Rae." She had seen what Rachel had done to Azimio trying to protect and punish him for hurting Brittany. In that moment Rachel went from being Santana's and someone that she helped protected for her friend, to being hers just like Santana was. In her eyes Rachel was now one of them.

Rachel was shocked by the hug at first then relaxed into it hugging her back. "You're welcome but she's mine now too, just like you and San."

Quinn just nods stepping back. "I know."

The bell announcing the end of first period rang and they gather their things heading out. After walking Brittany to her classroom the other three head off their shared Trigonometry class. After going over their schedules they see that Rachel shares all her classes with at least one of the girls. All but one, auto mechanics that she decided last minute to take instead of the drama class she had signed up for at the end of last year.

The next few classes fly by and before they know it, it is time for free period and their first Glee meeting. Santana leans into Rachel for a moment at their lockers just taking a breath to steady herself. "Ok bitches, let's do this."

They all nod and head off to the choir room ready for anything.

 **A/N: Up next Glee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome.**

 **A/N: I will be using a song in this chapter as an original that Rachel wrote with Santana. It's not an original song and I own nothing. Proper credit to the original artists will be given at the end of the chapter. I just really liked the song for them and technically it wasn't recorded yet during senior year on Glee.**

 **Chapter 15**

As they walk to the choir room Puck slides up next to Rachel putting an arm around her shoulders. Santana growls and Rachel just looks at him curiously. "Did you need something Noah?"

Puck just smiles, "Well my Jewish Princess after this morning I thought you may need some back up with Finn."

Santana threw up a hand. "Ok that's the second time I've heard about something happening with Finn this morning. You better start talking Tink."

Rachel sighs. "I already told you about it and it's really nothing. Like I said, when I got here Finn stopped me in the parking lot wanting to talk. He wanted to get back together but I said no. I told him I was dating someone else and he got mad saying I was cheating. I told him off and went in the school."

Puck scoffs and Santana zeros in on him so he told the rest, "but not before he grabbed you and I had to come between you to help you into the building."

Santana came to a dead stop glaring at Rachel. "You didn't tell me that part."

Rachel pulls her close trying to calm her. "I know but it wasn't as bad as it sounds. He grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking away. He didn't hurt me, just pissed me off. Yes Noah came between us and helped me into the school but I was handling the situation. I promise you it was nothing to worry about."

Santana deflates into her neck and sighs. "Fine but Puck is staying with us in glee."

She nods and turns to say something to Puck but Quinn interjects. "You've never cared about what happens to Rachel before. Why are you here now? What's your angle?"

Puck shrugs. "She's always been my Jewish Princess. It's about time I started acting like it."

Rachel and Santana start walking again and the others follow. Puck moves back in putting his arm back around her as they enter the room all together. Everyone else is already there and the room falls silent as they walk in and Finn stands. "Hey Rach, I saved your seat."

She shakes her head and pulls Santana with her to the second row. Puck sits next to her with his arm on the back of her chair and Santana sits on the other side. Rachel throws her own arm behind Santana who leans into her. "I told you already Finn I have no intention of dating you again and I am definitely not sitting with you instead of the person I am dating."

He stands pointing at Puck. "This is bullshit Rachel. You cannot be serious about dating Puck of all people. You're just trying to hurt me. He's nothing but a man whore Rachel."

Rachel and the group around her shared a look and started laughing hysterically. Rachel calmed slightly and opened her mouth to speak but Kurt stands too. "You're dating Puck now? You're really getting around these days Rach, whose next?"

Santana immediately stops laughing and growls and Rachel put a hand on her lower back to calm her. "No, I am not dating Noah. I have been dating the same person since June and that is not going to change."

She looks to Santana who nods and back to the others but before she can say anything Mr. Shue comes in. "Hey gang, let's get started."

Everyone settles back in their seats glaring at each other as he walks to the dry erase board and writes the word 'Beginnings'. "Ok so today we're having open auditions after school and we will be hearing Blaine audition in just a moment. I know last year ended badly but we have a chance at a fresh new beginning..."

Kurt scoffs and leans back in his seat. "We wouldn't need a new beginning if Rachel could learn to control herself."

Quinn shakes her head. "She wasn't the only one to blame. I watched that performance on video and it was Finn that initiated that kiss. What was she supposed to do, slap him on stage and push him away?"

Mr. Shue holds up a hand and sighs. "Ok guys calm down. From this moment on we are leaving it all behind us and starting again so I don't want to hear about it anymore. It's over. Now, let's listen to Blaine's song."

Blaine looked to Kurt then stood and sang his song 'It's not unusual' and he killed it. The group cheered and clapped excitedly for him then he took his seat again. Mr. Shue stood clapping. "That was awesome Blaine, welcome to Glee. Ok, you guys had all summer so I want to hear what you've prepared for class."

They all shrug looking around and all zero in on Rachel who is just sitting there filing her nails looking bored. "What?"

Mercedes huffs, "Diva please we know you have a song prepared so just get up and sing it."

Rachel shakes her head putting her arm back around Santana handing her nail file back. "I didn't work on anything for today. What little time I had for music this summer I spent on my original songs."

All but Santana, Brittany and Quinn look at her like she's grown another head and Mr. Shue looks confused. "Did you write something for sectionals?"

"No, I was just writing to write. I mean it looks like no one else prepared anything either."

Mercedes sat forward and sneered. "Like you don't have a song to sing and a million lists of songs for Sectional with every possible solo you can get. I find that hard to believe."

Mr. Shue sighs. "Come on guys."

Rachel shrugs. "I don't. Like I said, I had a very busy summer and didn't have a lot of time so the time I did have I spent working on my original stuff. Glee just isn't my top priority anymore. Besides it's not like you guys ever listened to anything I said or paid attention to the lists."

Lauren sat forward scoffs. "Like we want to read lists about all the songs you wanted to sing."

Rachel shakes her head. "That's where you are wrong. I always had lists of songs for every person in here but now my priorities are elsewhere."

Mr. Shue stepped forward. "Rachel you are our captain and your priorities should be here."

Santana sits forward. "Like Finnocence has ever had Glee as a priority and he's captain too. Why would she put the time in if no one is even going to listen or care?"

Rachel smiles rubbing her arm to calm her a bit, "The best I can do being put on the spot is for San and I to sing one of the songs we've been working on. But we are not using it for sectionals or anything else. I have other plans for it."

He just stares looking stunned. "Um… you and Santana?"

She nods standing pulling Santana up with her. After whispering in her ear what song she wanted she looks back to Shue. "Yes, don't look too surprised. She did do the music for all of our original songs."

At the edge in Rachel's voice he holds up a hand. "I didn't mean anything bad by that I'm just shocked that you two worked together when it wasn't required and didn't kill each other."

Santana scoffs as she hooks up her iPod. "We found a nice grove this summer Mr. Shue." She looks to Rachel with a wink and a smile. "Do you want the one with or without the piano?"

Rachel smiles sitting at the piano. "I want to play it this time." She turns to Brittany and Quinn. "You guys got back up?"

Quinn nods with a smile and Brittany claps happily.

Over the summer they had several sleep overs at Rachel's in the pool house and Rachel had set up a few instruments and a sound system in there. Music was so much a part of all of them so she wanted to be able to have fun with Quinn and Brittany without them seeing the main studio that houses all of both of their equipment that Quinn would recognize. They had shown this song to the girls Friday night and they loved it, helping out with background vocals.

Rachel put so much into the words of this song then she and Santana painstakingly worked it, tweaking the music and lyrics until it was absolutely perfect. It meant so much to the both of them and they were more than happy to share it. They love singing it and when they added Quinn and Brittany into it, it was now perfect. Taking a breath they looked into each other's eyes as Rachel starts playing.

 **Rachel** / _Santana_ /Both anything in (parenthesis) is back up sung by Quinn and Brittany.

 **Whole world is watching us now  
It's a little intimidating  
** _But since there's no way to come down  
Let's give 'em something amazing_

 _Let's make them remember_ **  
Using one word**

 **Incredible** (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 _Incredible_ (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Let's make them remember  
We were incredible  
Simply incredible

 _We even counted us out_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) _  
We weren't sure we'd make it_ (Oh-oh oh-oh) _  
_ **But we learned no matter what they dish out** (Oh-oh oh-oh) **  
It's nothing, we can take it** (Oh-oh oh-oh)

 **We'll go down in history  
** They'll describe our love _as_

 _Incredible_ (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 **Incredible** (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 **Let's make them remember** _that we were  
_ We were incredible  
Simply incredible

 **Oh, oh ho** (Oh oh oh oh oh) _Everybody say oh_  
 **Yeah** _Say oh_ , **say oh** , say oh (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Ooo ohooo ohooo(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 _oh oh_ (Oh oh oh oh oh)

 **Let's make them** remember  
 _They'll describe our love as_

Oh Incredible (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 **Let's make them** remember  
 _(That we were)_ **We were incredible**  
 **Simply incredible** _Oh oh_

(Oh oh oh oh oh) _Say we're incredible incredible oh oh oh  
_ **Yeah** _Oh oh_ **Oh ho oh** (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 _incredible, incredible, incredible_ (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
 **Say we're something amazing** (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Let's give 'em something amazing

As they sang Rachel and Santana never took their eyes off of one another, totally lost in the song and each other. When the song comes to an end the look they were giving each other showed that if the piano wasn't in the way they would have already been in each other's arms.

Quinn and Brittany were the only ones that really noticed sharing a smile and clapping along when the room irrupted in applause. That served to bring Santana and Rachel back to earth as they smile take their seats again. They sit leaning into each other just needing the contact.

Mr. Shue was still clapping as the others calm. "That was amazing girls. Rachel I think your writing is getting even better if that's possible."

Rachel smirks and shrugs her shoulder. "I guess I just needed the right inspiration and partner to work with. Santana was amazing helping me with it."

Santana blushes slightly and slaps her leg playfully. "You act like you hadn't already wrote the lyrics and piano part when you asked for help with the musical arrangement."

Rachel chuckles lightly nudging her shoulder, "You made it better."

Everyone was watching them like a tennis match not sure what was going on and Mr. Shue stood back in front of the room. "Well I for one loved it. Are you sure we can't use it for Sectionals? I'm sure we can come up with other originals to go with it like last year."

Rachel shakes her head. "No for several reasons."

Mr. Shue looks at her in disappointment. "Come on now Rachel, it was your idea last year to use originals. Why won't you let us use them now?"

Mercedes chimed in. "Yea diva, you were so gun ho for it last year. Why hold out now?"

Sighing she sat back now regretting letting them hear it. Looking at Mr. Shue she almost looks bored. "I have two main reasons. First, I will not sing that song with Finn and I know you would push for that. It was not written for him and I will not have him singing that song with me or anyone else for that matter."

Finn let out an angry 'Hey' but Rachel ignores him pulling Santana to her trying to center herself and keep herself in check as well as keeping Santana relatively calm. "Second, the fact of the matter glee is not a high priority for me anymore and like I said, I have other plans for that song."

Shue sighs shaking his head. "You're really not being a team player here Rachel."

Santana growls and Rachel holds on tighter to keep her from jumping up and smacking the man. "I fail to see where keeping a song, that I wrote and Santana and I produced together, to ourselves has anything to do with Glee. It is ours to do with as we please. Frankly it's our part of our future careers so whether you like it or not it is the way it is. Get over it."

There are gasps throughout the room no one believing that she just talked to him like that or the things she just said about singing with Finn. Rachel doesn't care. That song is going to jump start their careers and their company. If things work out in negotiations that song would be sold by Christmas and would be a building block for their future.

Kurt comes out of his shock smirking evilly. "I don't think that she should keep her captaincy if that is the attitude that she is going to have."

There are a few murmurs of agreement and Santana moves to stand and yell but Rachel holds firm. "Do what you want, it really makes no matter to me. I have other things outside of school and glee that require my attention anyway."

Mercedes scoffs. "If you're not going to do the things you used to, the things you are supposed to then I second that notion."

"I have no problem helping as I always have but all of the extra things I have done in the past that have been overlooked and never used, I will not be doing anymore. It's simply a waste of my time when no one gives a damn. Hell, I've even dropped all of my other after school activities because I just don't have time."

Finn sits forward angrily. "What kind of stuff do you have to do after school that is so important? Hanging out with your new boyfriend?"

Rachel shakes her head amusedly. "I don't have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend but she is not the only reason I don't have time. She wouldn't mind if I wanted to still take my classes and do things for glee. I have family obligations that you don't get to know about."

Finn just stares at her in shock and Lauren holds up a hand. "Hold up, you have a girlfriend?"

Rachel looks at Santana who she just sang a love song with, who is also practically in her lap and chuckles. "Yes, I thought that was obvious after the song and everything else but I guess not." She squeezes her arms tighter around Santana and kisses her exposed shoulder causing her to shudder slightly and place her hand on Rachel's thigh to ground herself.

The room falls eerily quiet then erupts in questions and everyone yelling or talking all at once. Finn is on his feet yelling causing Rachel, Santana and Puck to all stand too. Mike is eyeing him warily glad that he had chosen the seat almost right next to Santana. "This is bullshit Rachel, you are not a dyke. You cannot be dating Slutana."

Rachel was instantly beside Santana. "I am a lesbian, not a _dyke_ as you so eloquently put it. I've always been a lesbian and I am dating this fine ass woman. You need to back off my girl Hudson. I don't want to hear another thing negative about her come out of your mouth."

Finn steps forward seething. "You're lying."

Before anyone can react Finn is in Santana's personal space raising a hand to slap her. Rachel is quicker than Puck and Mike and has him on his stomach with his arm pulled up into his back. "You are a sorry excuse for a man Finn Hudson! You don't touch her, EVER!"

The entire room had gone silent the second he raised his hand and Mr. Shue finally seems to be coming out of his shock. "Rachel you need to let him go."

Rachel shakes her head pulling harder on his arm causing a yelp of pain from the boy. "No, this asshole was going to hit San and no one hits my girl and gets away with it."

Santana had been pulled back by Quinn and Brittany the second Finn raised his hand and Rachel reacted but she quickly shruggs them off moving to Rachel. She could see just how hard she was pulling and she was afraid she was going break his arm or dislocate his shoulder. Not that she cared about the boy but she didn't want Rachel to get in trouble.

She locks eyes with Rachel coming closer to her. She could feel the rage coming off of her in waves. "Rae, let him go love."

Rachel shakes her head again looking at her pleadingly. "I won't let him hurt you baby. I can't let him."

Santana put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly. "You stopped him sweetie he's not going to hurt me." She squeezes her shoulder again looking to Finn briefly, "are you Finn?"

Finn was able to just barely see her. "No, I'm not going to touch you, I promise."

Santana smiles slightly looking into Rachel's eyes. "Come on Tink, let go and come to me."

Rachel looks down at Finn then back up to Santana and with a nod releases him letting Santana pull her into her arms and away from him. Quinn and Brittany surround them as Puck and Mike stand in front of them and Mr. Shue helps Finn get up checking his arm and shoulder.

Mr. Shue scowls, "Rachel we're going to see Figgins. You can't attack people like that."

Santana kept Rachel, who was still shaking in her rage, tucked against her. "If you do that then you better take him too because I'm going to have my papi press attempted assault charges on him for trying to hit me. She was just protecting me."

Mr. Shue opens his mouth to speak but Lauren spoke first. "I got it all on video Santana. I just sent it to your phone."

Santana nods her thanks then looks back to him. "I think we can just drop this and call it a draw because I'll be damned if I let her get in trouble for keeping me safe. I don't care how mad he was. He had no right to raise a hand to either of us."

Finn finally regained his own composure. "This is bull. I wasn't going to hit you. I want her kicked out for attacking me unprovoked."

Rachel growls into her neck and tries to pull away but Santana held her firmly. "Think again ass hat. We have more than a few witnesses and a video showing otherwise. I promise you that I will have charges brought against you."

He scoffs, "Like the people in this room will side with her after all she has done."

Kurt shakes his head at his brother. "I will not stand with you on this. You had no right to try and hit Satan no matter how mad you were. Rachel was just keeping you from hurting her girlfriend."

Everyone voiced their agreement and shot glares at the tall boy. Finn huffs and sits roughly in his chair. Mr. Shue walks to him. "It's up to you Finn. What do you want me to do?"

Finn glares at the others then looks back to Shue. "Just drop it."

Mr. Shue turns to Santana and Rachel, "Santana?"

"If he's willing to drop it so are we," she looks to Finn and growls out, "Just know if it ever happens again I won't stop her from ripping off your fucking arm then I'll press charges. Stay away from us."

He moves to say something but Mr. Shue stops him. "Drop it Finn and Santana that's enough too." He turns to the others and sighs. "Ok guys free period is almost over so head on out to Lunch. I'll see you in the auditorium for auditions after school."

Finn is up and out the door before anyone could blink with Mr. Shue following shortly after. Quinn and Brittany move back from the girls and Santana brings Rachel's face up concerned with the tension still in her body. "Are you ok Tink?"

Rachel sighs leaning into her hand. "I want to kill him but I can't. No one touches you."

Santana leans in resting their foreheads together. "He didn't love. You stopped him." She kisses her lightly and pulls her into a hug and Rachel melts into her, the tension finally releasing. "Come on girls. Let's go eat."

Both Brittany and Quinn move to gather their things and Santana turns to Puck and Mike who are still standing close by Santana smiles slightly. "Thank you both for being there when we needed you."

They both just nod and watch as the four girls leave the room. Puck looks around and smirks. "Well, as fun as it was to see Finn get his ass handed to him I need food." With that he follows, giving a nod to Brad who is now sitting back at the piano, heading off to find the girls and make sure Finn doesn't try anything else.

Mike sits back down next to Tina as Kurt starts talking. "I must say that I told you so Mercedes."

Mercedes sighs, "I can't believe that they are actually dating. I thought for sure that Santana was just playing Rachel but I'm not so sure now."

Tina scoffs leaning into Mike, "if that wasn't real I'll burn my wardrobe. The way they were talking to each other and acting toward each other. That song… It was so awesome and you could see the emotions coming off of both of them I just didn't put it together until Rachel said she had a girlfriend."

Kurt shakes his head. "I still think that this is all some little ploy at something. Did you see the way Rachel was dressed and the way she was talking. She told me at the mall this was the real her but I don't believe it. She's playing a part…"

Sam scoffs cutting him off, "Yeah the part of a bad ass. Did you see the way she took Finn down? That is not something you can do without years of training. I take Karate and a move like that take at least a 2nd degree black belt and the ease that she did it was more on par with a 5th degree or higher. That was a mastered move and badass."

Artie shrugs. "So she's taken Karate or something. It doesn't mean that this isn't an act."

Sam shakes his head. "That looked real and that's good enough for me. We all know that Santana is lesbian and honestly Rachel being one too just makes sense so I'm going to leave them alone and be happy that Rachel has chilled the hell out." He stands gathering his back pack and leaves.

Blaine stands as well. "Well I'm new here and all I know is what I've been told about the both of them and what I have seen here and at the mall and I agree with Sam. We need to let them be and be happy Rachel isn't as neurotic as I've heard she can be. I'm more concerned with the way Finn was acting. I thought they broke up after school let out. I mean he was hanging out with enough different girls over the summer."

Kurt sighs. "They did but last he was telling me how he was going to win her back when school started. I don't know what possessed him to act like that."

Mercedes sat forward. "You didn't tell him you saw them at the mall?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No because he would have blown up and I thought they were just faking it."

Blaine scoffs. "I love you Kurt but what I saw at the mall didn't look like faking to me. They didn't even know we were there."

Lauren looks at him confused. "What happened at the mall? You all keep talking about it."

Kurt sat back. "Blaine and I went to the mall to get his sheet music for his audition piece and we saw Santana in line at the food court. I was shocked to see that she had someone of the female persuasion wrapped around her and when I called her out on it the girl detached turning toward us and it was Rachel. We got into a minor argument about the way she was acting and talking then Rachel basically told us to get used to it because this was her and she wasn't changing."

Blaine stands grabbing his bag. "It looked real to me then and it looks real to me now. Come on Kurt I'm hungry."

Kurt nods standing as well. "I guess we just watch for now."

They leave and Mike and Tina move to the door as well and Tina turns to the few others that are left. "I think Sam and Blaine are right. Let's just drop it and enjoy the calm that is now Rachel. I was in several classes with her today and she was even chill in there sitting with Santana, Quinn or both. I think this is legit and I don't know about any of you but I don't plan on provoking her. We all saw what happened with Finn and saw the video of what happened with Azimio when he slushied her and Britt this morning. I'm not kicking that hornet's nest, let's just leave them alone."

They all concede to wait and watch as head off to lunch. The rest of the day was uneventful and after eating lunch just the four of them in the auditorium Rachel had calmed completely. By the time it was time for auditions they were all calm and sitting patiently for Mr. Shue and the new recruits to come it. The only one not calm was Finn and he sat away from the group off to himself. No one said anything to him deciding to let him just cool off.

Rachel leans back throwing an arm over the back of Santana's seat. "I know we have enough in the group but I hope we get some more people in here. The more people doing a routine the cooler it looks."

Brittany sat forward to look at her. "We need more dancers too. I'm tired of it always falling to me and Mike to get the routines made."

Rachel grabs her hand and smiles. "I'll help you if you want. I tried to help before but Shue thought I was just trying to run everything."

Brittany lunges into her arms bouncing excitedly. "That will be so awesome Rachie. Thanks."

Quinn and Santana just smile at them and they all settle when Mr. Shue comes in with a group of kids. He puts them in the front row and moves to the director's desk in the center of the auditorium. "Ok guys I'll call you up one by one to the stage. Show us what you got."

They all sat back as he calls them to audition. There were only three of them and only two of them could actually sing. The other could dance very well but she was quite the character and her name sparked recognition. If she wasn't mistaken the Motta family was affiliated with hers and she wasn't aware of them being in Ohio. She needed to talk to her grandfather and soon.

Once they had all auditioned Mr. Shuester has them all sit to the side as he and the kids quietly deliberated at the desk.

"All I'm saying it that girl hurts my ears." Mercedes complains as she sits back. "The boys are fine."

Rachel shook her head. "She may not be able to sing but that girl can dance and we need more dancers too. Mike couldn't sing as well as he does now when he started but we still let him in. The club motto is everyone that tries out gets in. I think it would be wrong to change that now."

Puck sighs. "I hate to agree but Rachel's right. We can't just not let her join. Maybe we can work with her or something like we did with Mike."

Kurt scoffs not liking it any more than Mercedes but couldn't argue that they did have others in the group that couldn't sing. Although they did only let Lauren and Mike in because they needed the numbers to compete, that wasn't the case anymore. "Why are we even looking for more people? We have 14 with Blaine, that's plenty to compete."

Mr. Shue shakes his head. "Sorry guys but Rachel and Puck are right. It is our policy to let anyone who audition in and just because we have enough to compete doesn't mean that a few more wouldn't help. They're all in."

They all finally agree and he turns to the three waiting and welcomes them all to the club. They all cheer and the rest of the club joins them in the seats around them and Mr. Shue takes the stage. "Ok guys this is our club. There are now 17 of us and if we work hard we can make it to nationals and bring home that trophy this year. Finn, Rachel, can you come up here please?"

They eye each other for a moment then take the stage on opposite sides and stand on either side of him as he looks to the new kids. "These are your captains. If you have any questions feel free to ask them or any of the others. Practice is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school unless otherwise told. We always start our meeting with the floor open for anyone to sing if they wish. Does anyone have anything they want to sing this afternoon?"

He looks out and they all shake their heads. "Ok, you guys can sit." He says to Rachel and Finn then turns back to the others. "I got a letter in the mail today about Sectionals at lunch time so I will go over the rules and themes for competition. Unfortunately guys they are saying no original songs this year so Rachel and Santana's song wouldn't be allowed even if they would have said yes. The theme for Sectionals is leading ladies in music they are requiring that there be one solo, one trio or duet, and one group number. We are going to have a little competition next Friday to help choose the solo, trio or duet number. You can sing a solo or in a duo/trio. The winners will get that spot in Sectionals. Get together and chose if you want to sing alone or with one or two others then you are free to go for the day. You have until our next meeting to decide and let me know."

They all turned around looking at each other and Rachel leaned into Santana whispering in her ear. Santana looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious? We'll kill each other."

She shakes her head and smiles. "You three would be phenomenal together. You'll be awesome, trust me baby."

Santana smiles and kisses her cheek. "What about you Tink?"

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know, I think I'll see if anyone wants to sing with me or if I think of a song I want to sing alone. I may opt out of this one. I'm honestly not feeling it at the moment."

She nods with one last peck and pulls Brittany with her to talk to Mercedes. Quinn watches them go and leans back in her seat. "You guys sound so good together why tell her to sing with Mercedes and Brittany?"

Rachel shrugs and smiles watching Santana across the room. "I love singing with her but Shue is not going to let us sing a love song together and I want her to get a chance to sing at Sectionals. Those three will do amazing. You though, I think you should go for a solo. I have a good idea for a song for you if you want."

Quinn looks her and nods, "Maybe."

Kurt comes up and stands in front of Rachel. "Would you consider singing with me on this one Rachel?"

She looks up at him and studies him for a moment. "Why? Is it just because you think my voice is the best suited to you for a duet or do you just want more dirt on Santana and I?"

Kurt looks down and sighs, "I know I was a little harsh earlier. I was just really confused by all of this. Who you date is your business and I honestly just want to sing with you."

She studies him for a moment more than nods, "Ok. Do you have a song in mind?"

Clapping his hands excitedly he sits and starts talking to her about the song he thought was perfect. After really thinking about it she agrees that it's a good choice and they decide to do it. When Kurt runs off to find Blaine Quinn speaks up again. "I think I will sing a solo. I've never really done that. What song were you thinking?"

Rachel beams and leans into her whispering it in her ear. Quinn looks up stunned than a smile takes over her face. "That is perfect. Will you help me?"

Rachel nods, "I would love to. Let me work on the music track tonight then tomorrow after Cheerios we can get together and I'll help you."

Quinn smiles brightly. "Thank you Rae."

She just smiles once more and turns as Santana comes over and plops down in her lap. "What's up?"

Rachel chuckles holding her close, "well, Kurt and I are singing together." She shrugs and motions with her head to Quinn, "and Quinn has decided to go for the solo. How about you? Did Britt and Cedes think that it's a good idea?"

Santana looks to Quinn a little stunned but pleased and back to Rachel. "That's great guys, Mercedes and Britt love the idea, and the song choice. I can't wait to work on it."

Rachel nuzzles her neck. "You are welcome to use the dummy house or the pool house if you want. I don't plan on working at home with Kurt at all. We'll just work here after school. I am going to be working with Quinn too so which ever you choose is fine with me. We'll work wherever you don't."

Santana kisses her cheek and leans into her fully. "I think we'll just work here too. I don't think I want her in our space and I definitely don't want her at the house with the girls."

"I know, that's why I suggested the dummy house."

"We'll work it out love. Tomorrow we are meeting here after Cheerios."

Quinn smiles at the two. "Rachel and I are meeting after too. Maybe we can have dinner at Breadsticks after we rehearse."

Santana beams and bounces on Rachel. "Oh that sounds like fun. I haven't been to Breadsticks in over a week."

Rachel laughs, "Baby we got take out from Breadsticks on Saturday."

"We didn't go in and eat, its different Tink."

They all laugh some more then head out for the evening going home.

That night as they lay in bed holding each other close Rachel reflects on the day. It truly could have been worse and she prayed that tomorrow would be ok too. She still needed to talk to Papa about the Motta family and she was hoping that Azimio and Finn didn't decide to retaliate in some crazy way because if anything happened to Santana she would lose it. After some time her mind finally calmed as Santana's breathing evened out and she finally let sleep take her.

 **A/N: Up next preparations for the competition and more school interactions, Stay tuned.**

 **Rachel and Santana's song was Incredible by Celine Dion and Ne-Yo. Much love to the actual writers of this amazing song. I own nothing, just borrowing it for the purposes of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome and an amazing author herself. Check out her Glee fic too.**

 **A/N: I know, I know, I've been gone too long but life happens. Here is the next chapter for you.**

 **Chapter 16**

The next few days flew by with school work, Cheerios and preparations for the Glee competition. They had decided to just work at the school with Kurt and Mercedes not wanting to bring them anywhere near their home. Rachel helped Quinn either at school too or at the pool house and was very pleased with the way both her song with Kurt and Quinn's songs were turning out.

School itself was pretty quiet right now and they thanked their lucky stars that for the moment Azimio and Finn seemed to be off licking their wounds. Between Rachel flattening Azimio on the first day and the fear the general population had for the unholy trinity they all kept their distance for fear of life and limb.

It was now Thursday evening and Rachel sat in her office as she dialed the number for her Papa. When he answered she smiled. "Good evening Papa how was your day?"

Jonathon sat back in his chair. "Well my dear today has been pretty hectic but overall everything is going well. How about you and San? To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice before Saturday as we had arranged?"

Rachel scoffed playfully. "Can I not just call my loving Papa just to hear his lovely voice over the line?"

As he was full out laughing now he shakes his head amusedly. "Um no, you never call in the middle of the week to just talk unless something is bothering you and you sound fine so I have to assume that you have another reason to need to talk to me."

Rachel chuckled. "Ok fine you're right. I've been meaning to call you since Monday afternoon but I've been busy and I just have not had a moment to call."

"Well what is it sweetheart?"

"On Monday a new girl auditioned for glee and her last name kind of rang a bell in my memory. Do we have an Al Motta on the payroll with a daughter named Sugar?"

"Yes we do. I placed them there. His daughter's name is actually Victoria but they call her Sugar. She actually has an amazing singing voice so it doesn't surprise me that she joined glee. She's supposed to just keep an ear out. It's an extra precaution I put in place. She's very good at blending in and hearing things around her. She's a good girl so take care of her there."

Rachel scoffs. "I'm not sure we're talking about the same girl here. This girl is loud obnoxious and has self-diagnosed Asperger's. She also has a terrible singing voice but is a good dancer."

Jonathon is not happy to be hearing this. "She's now part of your people Rach so you better talk to her and see what the hell she is playing at because if she causes you or San to be hurt, I don't care how fond of the girl I am I will terminate her from existence."

"You won't have to because if San gets hurt because of her I will kill her with my bare hands myself." Rachel growls into the phone. "I'll pull her aside tomorrow and see what her deal is so don't call her father unless you hear from me otherwise. If she's now part of my people I will deal with it."

He nods satisfied. "Sounds good, now was there anything else you needed to talk to me about because if not I have one last meeting tonight before I head home for the day."

"No that was it. I just knew I had heard of that family before but if it's alright by you could you please run these things by me in the future so I'm not blindsided by them? She's probably wondering why I haven't approached her yet and that won't look good."

"You are absolutely right and I'm sorry Rachel. I honestly meant to talk to you on Sunday while I was there but with the excitement of the cars and family dinner I just forgot."

"It's not a problem, no worries. I'll let you go and talk to her tomorrow after school. Send me all of the family's information via email if you would so I can look everything over before I go over there. I think I remember her father but I want a refresher."

She could hear him start typing the keys on his computer as she spoke, "Doing that right now so I don't forget before I leave for the night. Ok it's sent. Just let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do Papa, I love you and have a good rest of your night." With that they ended the call and Rachel reviewed the files that he had sent her.

She was just reading the last of it when Santana came in and slid into her lap. "So, are they who you thought they were?"

Rachel nods. "Yes, Papa relocated them here and hired Sugar to work for me but she's supposed to be keeping a low profile and just keeping her ears out for anything that I might need to know. She's definitely not being low key and Papa tells me she has an amazing singing voice and that is not what she has shown us."

Santana sighs and lays her head on Rachel's shoulder. "What are you going to do about her?"

Wrapping her arms around her Rachel squeezed lightly and kissed her forehead. "We're going to go over to her house tomorrow and have a talk with her and maybe her father if I don't like her answers."

Santana sat up and looked at her unsure. "Why am I going? This is business that I shouldn't be a part of isn't it?"

Rachel shook her head and kissed her lips lightly. "No, my business is your business and I will be going to formally meet one of the families and I want you with me. She needs to see us as a unit, they all do. Our reign starts here and now if Papa is starting to hire on more people to work for me than just the body guards. I need you with me love, please."

Santana smiles and leans into her kissing her deeply. "I'll be with you always Tink. You just have to say the word."

"I love you. " Rachel kisses her once more them helps her off her lap and standing as she shut down the computer. "I rented that movie you've been wanting to see from Red Box on the way home. Let's go watch it and bunk down for the night."

With squeal of delight from Santana and a chuckle form Rachel they head off to their rooms to change and snuggle up to watch the movie. Once it's over Rachel turns everything off and pulls an already sleeping Santana closer to her, kissing her softly and falls asleep herself.

The next day they both observe Sugar whenever they see her and the only time she really acts odd is during Glee, though it's toned down a lot since that first day. The rest of the day she just kind of blends in with the other students and doesn't speak unless spoken to. A few times they heard her say something a little off but people just seem to ignore her for the most part.

During glee they sit and listen to Mr. Shue as he introduces what is to be next week's lesson so that they have the weekend to prepare. Rachel raises her hand and he motions her to speak. "Why are we starting a new lesson before we finish the competition? It just seems that we should be using this time to prepare for that and not something new before it's even done."

Before he can answer Mercedes scoffs. "Girl you're just worried you won't have enough practice time to beat us." She raises her hand to high five Brittany and Santana and they just glare at her.

Tina gives her an odd look and raises her hand. "I agree with Rachel on this one. I'm still trying to perfect what I want to do for the competition. I don't have time for another lesson."

Everyone else voices their agreement and Mr. Shue sighs. "Fine, we'll save if for the following week." They all smile and he continues. "Ok then, lets split into our groups to practice or if you are doing a solo practice on your own for the remainder of rehearsal. Meet back here at 10 till 5 and I will dismiss you for the day."

He looks to Rachel and calls her to him. "Kurt had to leave early for a doctor's appointment."

She just nods. "I know, he told me earlier today that he was leaving after lunch. I'm just going to listen to the others until it's time to go. Maybe run some scales or something."

He nods and she walks over to where Santana and Britany were sitting with Mercedes talking about the number and what they wanted to wear. Seeing her coming Santana stands and pushes her into the seat and sits in her lap not breaking the conversation until Mercedes scowls and shakes her head. "Uh Uh, no way. She cannot sit her and listen to our plans."

Santana growls, "Why not? She's not hurting anything sitting her with me. It's not like she can do anything with the knowledge anyway. Besides she's comfy to sit on."

Rachel chuckles at her and kiss her cheek and Mercedes scoffs. "I'm not talking about this with her sitting here."

"It was her i…" Santana starts to tell her it was Rachel's idea for them to sing together to begin with but Rachel cuts her off.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll just go see what everyone else is up to or I'll go run some scales or something. It's not a problem."

Santana pouts not wanting to let her up. "But it's not hurting anything for you to sit here with me."

Rachel kisses the pouting lips and stands helping Santana up. "I know baby but if she doesn't want me here I'm not going to force myself on her. It's not worth the fight. I won't be far."

Santana nods sadly and watches her leave the room to head to the auditorium then turns a glare on Mercedes. "That will never happen again Wheezy. I won't have her leave just because you are jealous of her. We want her around so you can just get over yourself."

Brittany cuts in before she can say anymore. "Rae is an awesome person and if you would give her half a chance you'd see that but you can't see past the nose on your face. I wish we weren't singing with you now."

Santana smoothed a hand over her hair. "It's ok B."

Brittany just nods sending one last glare and Mercedes has the sense to look a little guilty. Santana sits back down on a sigh and they get back to work. In the auditorium Rachel has sat in the back just listening to the people around her. In the back corner Quinn is working on her scales, Sam, Mike and Puck have their heads together laughing at the computer screen in Sam's lap on the other side of her. Rory and Joe are talking down by the stage and Sugar is sitting on the stage looking at some sheet music then she starts singing.

After listening to the horror that is Sugar, Rachel decides to start figuring the girl out. As she walks up behind her on the stage she calls out her name startling her. "Oh you scared me."

Rachel chuckles and moves closer. "That was not my intention. I just thought I could come and give you a few pointers that may help you out a bit."

Sugar shakes her head and turns away. "No, I'm good."

Rachel moves right in behind the girl and speaks where only she could hear. "No really, I insist Victoria."

Sugar turns around abruptly facing her again. Rachel just smirks and steps back. "Yes, I know who you are and that you can sing so let's try that song again because you are seriously hurting my ears and I will not have you jeopardizing our chances at Nationals this year by purposefully blowing it."

Sugar nods stiffly and starts her music again. This time she sounds great and Rachel just smiles, "now that I can listen to. Don't do the other way again and expect me this evening after dinner. We'll be by around 7:30."

Sugar just nods looking slightly frightened as Rachel turns and leaves the stage walking right up to Santana. She and the other two girls had come in while she was talking to Sugar but no one heard what was said between them. Brittany beams as she walks up and wraps an arm around Santana. "Rachie you helped her sing better. Now my ears won't bleed. Thank you."

"You're welcome Britt." Rachel chuckles and whispers in Santana's ear. "She's expecting us after dinner." With that she kisses her lightly and moves to have a seat for the remainder of rehearsal.

When rehearsals come to an end, Rachel and Santana head to Rachel's car since she was the only one of the two that drove that day. She held Santana's door for her then rounded the car to get in herself. Once seated she looks to her right, "So, why don't we head to the house and change clothes then I'll take you out to Breadsticks before we go to the Motta's."

"Mmm, sounds good to me Tink. I'm starving." Rachel nods and heads home.

After dinner Rachel sets the GPS to the Motta's address and they're off. When she pulls into the drive she surveys the house. It's not a mansion but it is a very nice home in one of the nicer neighborhoods in Lima but nowhere near the nicest. It helps her see where this family stands within her organization and it's not very high. After reading up on them and seeing this she realizes that Sugar has been given a higher place in the ranks than her father has and now she is really curious as to what has been going on with her.

Taking one last look around she opens the car door for Santana and gives her a hand out. Santana notices her ridged stance and puts a hand on her back. "What is it Tink?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm just taking in my surroundings."

Santana takes this answer and just watches as Rachel's whole demeanor changes as they walk up to this house. Her and Quinn's best HBIC march through the school had nothing on Rachel right now. She was poised with her own HBIC face and she just oozed confidence and a take no prisoners attitude.

Santana just smirks for a moment at how absolutely sexy Rachel is right now then squares herself up and fixes her own HBIC mask firmly in place as she intertwines her arm in Rachel's and she rings the doorbell.

A portly man in a cheap suit with his hair slicked back answers the door and smiles brightly. "Ah Rachel, it's been a while dear how are you?"

Rachel guides Santana in as he moves motioning them to enter. "I'm doing rather well Al. This is Santana, my fiancé."

He takes her hand and bows over it clumsily. "It's nice to meet you. So, to what do I owe the honor of having you both here?" He asks in a sickeningly sweet voice and a smile that gives Santana the creeps.

Rachel just shakes her head. "Cut the crap Al. I'm here to see Sugar."

He leads them into the living room and offers them a seat. "Oh well I think we can discuss business amongst ourselves for the moment and leave her out of it. She has told me that there is thus far nothing to report."

Rachel who has remained standing releases Santana's arm as she steps into his personal space. "You are expendable Al. I don't need you and according to my Grandfather you have almost out lived your uses to us. Now your daughter on the other hand has not and she is now in MY employ so I suggest you take your ass to the stairs and call for her to join me this minute before I let my grandfather know that your services are no longer needed and I take Sugar to live on my property and send you packing."

Her voice is ice cold and dripping with distain telling him that any argument will not go well for him causing him to stumble back as he scrambles to the stairs. "Sugar, come down here please."

Sugar comes down the stairs with a small smirk and judging by how quickly she was there she'd been listening in. She is dressed in a simple pair of jeans and tee shirt not her usual over the top clothes she wears at school and this sparks recognition for Rachel. "I'm here."

Rachel scowls with a slight nod. "Now, where can we talk that's private?"

Al steps forward. "We can talk right here. My wife is upstairs for the night."

Rachel rounded back on him and sneers. "I meant private from you Al. You are no longer needed."

As he sputters and looks around she realizes that there is really nowhere in this house that he cannot eavesdrop on them from. Sugar steps up pulling her father away. "If it's ok with you we can talk outside. There is a Gazebo in the back corner of the yard. That's where I go if I want to have a private phone call where no one can hear."

Rachel nods at this stepping back to Santana reclaiming her arm and follows after the girl sending one last glare over her shoulder in warning to the man. Once they were settled and she is satisfied Rachel looks to the girl. "Ok, I have four main questions for you. What made you take this job away from New York because I know you had a choice, who are you, where do I know you from, and what the hell is up with you at school?"

Sugar just sighs. "I can answer the first three together but I need you to promise to let me completely finish my explanation and not to kill me. I promise it's not a bad thing."

Rachel nods and motions her to get on with it. Taking a deep breath she looks Rachel right in the eye and starts. "I've worked for your family for a long time, since I was about 10. But, I've been around since I was 6 you just didn't know I was there. My father noticed my talents for blending in and not being seen so he used me a lot when I was little to help him spy and pick pocket things. Your grandfather found out right after I turned 10 and chastised him."

She took a breath looking out over the yard. "You see I didn't want to do any of those things. I just wanted to play but father kept me on a tight leash and I only had one friend. I was always doing something for him and I never had time to just be a kid. After that your grandfather moved us to the mansion so he could keep an eye on my father and offered me a job basically doing what I had been doing for my father for him but on a smaller scale minus the thievery. I also got paid for it and I actually got to go to school and meet people."

Rachel sat back and put her arm around Santana's shoulders. "If you were at the mansion why did we never meet formally? I vaguely remember seeing you around but you never seemed to stay still long enough for me to say hi or anything. I always tried to befriend any other children living there."

"Like I said, I had only ever had one friend and she lived at the mansion too. I was very shy and anytime I saw you coming I would hide. Sorry, you just intimidated me and I was so nervous to talk to you." She stopped for a moment looking back toward both of them. "This is the part you have to not kill me over until I finish."

Rachel and Santana both nod and she sighs resigned to her fate. "My only friend was Alexis."

Rachel stiffened next to her and Santana looked to her concerned. "Who's Alexis?"

Rachel turned to her slightly, "The girl I was telling you about the first time I took you to our pond."

Santana immediately knew exactly who they were talking about and growled next to her as Rachel motioned Sugar to continue. "I realized when we were older that she wasn't what I thought she was. She used me a lot for different things, I won't get into all of that but after what she pulled last summer I wanted nothing to do with her. That was my final straw. When she told me and her other two friends what she did to you I was furious. I couldn't believe she could be so cruel."

She stood and started pacing. "I wanted to tell your grandfather right away what I had heard but I also didn't want to break your confidence either. If you hadn't told him yourself I didn't feel it was my place to say anything because of the nature of what had happened. Then a few months ago right after summer break started she came to me and told me that she was going to be getting her first real job with the family."

"She was going to be coming here to do what I am because your grandfather still thought that she was one of your best friends and she wanted a chance to use you some more. That day when you over heard her talking I saw you there, she didn't so she didn't know that you knew she was just a bitch. I went straight to your grandfather and told him that he couldn't send her anywhere near you because she would only upset and try and hurt you again. I still didn't tell him exactly what happened but I told him enough and he trusts me so when I offered to come here and do whatever you both needed he said yes. She was so pissed when she found out and I told her that it never would have worked anyway because you had heard what she said that day and now Jonathon knew that she had hurt you. She turned so pale I thought she would pass out right there."

She chuckles and Rachel just watches her confused. "Why? Why did you take up for me?"

Sugar shrugs and sits again. "Your grandfather took me in and gave me a life. I was born different too. My doctor was your doctor. The only reason that I am not like you is because I was born with both and my father, after testing showed that I was more girl than boy, took me to some hack doctor and opted to do the surgery to remove my outer parts. Now I only have girl parts for sex itself but I have no other means for reproduction because my uterus and ovaries never fully developed. Your grandfather knew about this and it was the only reasons he kept my father in his employ, to keep me close and to protect me. I owe your grandfather everything and by extension I will do whatever either of you need from me."

Rachel moved over to sit on the bench with her and wipes her tears pulling her hands into her lap. "My Papa has given you to me now and I promise that I will continue to keep you safe and make sure you have a good life. If you would like I can also insist that you live with us and take you completely away from that man."

Sugar looked up sharply not expecting that. "I'm not sure you can do that without bringing him too. He is my father and I'm still a minor until November."

Rachel looks deep into her eyes and the intensity almost made Sugar back away. "I will take care of that man if you want away from him. I have a house on my property that you can live in or you can take a suite at the mansion. If you want out just say the word."

She was overwhelmed but desperately wanted out and away from her horrible father and useless mother. "I want out."

Rachel nods wiping one last tear and sat back with Santana who had a few tears of her own. She pulls out her phone and sends a text then looks back to her. "Now, before we deal with taking you away from here, tell me what is up with the whole school routine you have going on."

Sugar laughs full out for a moment before explaining. "I hate my father and the only reason I was trying out for Glee was because he was forcing me too. Your grandfather said for me to make the decision on whether it was needed or not but father forced the issue. I was honestly trying to blow the audition because after I did my research I realized that I could better serve you outside of the club because it was so tight nit. I love singing but this is a job and I was trying to do that job but you all let me in anyway so I just kept my distance and figured you would approach me when you needed to or I would approach you if I had any information. Other than that the rest is just an act to alienate myself just enough so that people don't pay me any mind and just ignore that I am there if they do see me."

Santana chuckles at this. "That's honestly not a bad act but you can still be in glee, singing properly and still keep up your act. There are others in the club that do that too. Just no more singing like a dying cat because my ears can't take that shit and I will have you fired."

They all laugh and Rachel stands holding out a hand to the girl. "Ok, let's go and tell your father what's going on. I have the boys out front with a truck to get your things. Once we get you settled we'll figure out the rest ok?"

Sugar just nods with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Moving back into the house Rachel led the way keeping Sugar behind her and Santana. As soon as they entered the living room Al was on his feet. "How is everything? I presume that all is well and you are satisfied with the job my daughter is doing?"

Rachel nods stepping toward the front door and letting Brad, Puck and Mike in then turns to Sugar speaking softly. "Take Puck and Mike up with you and get your things." Sugar cast a glance to her father then nods motioning for them to follow.

"What's going on?" Al asks stepping toward the stairs only to be stopped by Rachel moving in front of him.

"I'm taking her home with me. I've decided that she is of more use to me if I can keep her close. You are to stay here until my grandfather gives you orders of what to do next. Carry on as you have been until told otherwise." Rachel's voice is hard as steel as she speaks to him and Santana places a hand on her lower back trying to keep her calm.

"You can't just come in here and take her. She's working for you but I am her father and she will be staying here." He moves to push Rachel out of the way to go up the stairs but Brad gets in between them pushing him back.

Rachel just raises an eyebrow. "Oh I assure you that I can and I will. She is going with me. Try and defy me again and you will not like the outcome. Sugar is now on my payroll and you are still on Grandfather's. She will be with me from now on since her birthday is only a few months away. Grandfather will contact you with further orders. Brad keep him back."

He opens his mouth to speak again but Brad doesn't give him a chance to do anything more as he pushes him into the living room and Rachel and Santana move upstairs to help. It doesn't take them long to gather all of her things with all of them helping and soon they were off.

Rachel put a call in to her papa and after speaking to her fathers they put her up in one of the guest suites for the night. Grammy recognizes the girl immediately and takes her up to show her where she will be sleeping. Once all of her things have been brought in Rachel tells her to get some rest and they will talk in the morning, she then takes Santana by the hand and they head off to their own rooms.

When Santana comes out of the bathroom after changing and preparing for bed she finds Rachel just lying on the covers just staring at the ceiling. Crawling up her body and hovering above her she kisses her softly. "You ok?"

Rachel gives her a sad smile and a nod pulling her down to fully rest on her. "I'm ok baby, it's just a lot to take in."

Crossing her hands over Rachel's chest she rests her chin on them looking up to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I just want to hold you and sleep on it. Once I wrap my head around it all we'll talk about. I still need to talk to her some more tomorrow once you and I discuss it all and decide what to do with her. All I really want right now is to just lay with you in my arms and sleep. It's been a long day."

"Whatever you need Tink." Santana leans in kissing her once more then shifts to lie against her side settling in for the night.

Letting out a contented sigh they both fall asleep fairly quickly. A lot had happened and there was so much more to come but they had each other and they knew that would see them through.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies there it is. Sorry for the long delay but it is what it is, life is a b***h sometimes. More to come hopefully soon and thanks for your patience in waiting for me to be able to get my stories out. You guys are awesome.**

 **Up next figuring out what to do with Sugar and a serious talk with her and of course more Pezberry goodness.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Arrangement**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. Want to give a special thanks to Niekie for helping proof read this story for me. She's all kinds of awesome and an amazing author herself. Check out her Glee fic too.**

 **Chapter 17**

Rachel is between the land of awake and asleep clinging to the dream world and the things that her mind was telling her were going on there. On a gasp she awakes fully as Santana's mouth completely takes her in and sucks hard, "Jesus baby!"

With one more suckle she releases her and just kisses the head smirking up at her. "I woke up with my friend here poking me in the back so I decided to play."

With that she takes her in her mouth again and Rachel almost comes undone when she bottoms out hitting the back of her throat and Santana just hums around her. "Oh god baby… yes."

All she can do is take a handful of hair and hold on while Santana works her throat muscles alternating between harsh sucks and racking her teeth up and down her length. She moans her approval of whatever her lover wants to do to her and just enjoys. This is the first time Santana has done this to her and she's loving it. Usually she gives it a few kisses but otherwise uses her hands or other parts of her body to caress her before taking her inside. This was a welcome surprise.

After a few more minutes of this just when Rachel is sure she's about to blow Santana releases her fully to climb up her body and straddle her. She kisses her savagely then sits up impaling herself quickly causing them both to moan loudly. "My god baby," Rachel gasps out but Santana is beyond words as she sets a brutal pace slamming herself up and down on Rachel.

It doesn't take much before Rachel is sure she won't last much longer and sits up pulling Santana down to kiss her passionately trying to slow her frenzy before she blew and Santana didn't get to finish but Santana isn't having it. She rises up slightly pushing Rachel's face into her cleavage and bares down with every down thrust.

Rachel has no choice but to hold on and almost roars when she roars keep it in any longer. With a loud moan she empties into Santana who is still riding her through her orgasm. When she is spent Rachel flips them and quickly moves down Santana's body taking one long swipe of her tongue up her slit then wrapping her lips around her clit sucking greedily.

Santana throws her head back, "RACHEL! GOD, don't stop."

Rachel just redoubles her efforts and groans as Santana takes two handfuls of her hair pulling her in impossibly closer. After a few moments she adds her hand sliding three fingers in and pounds into her never releasing her hold as she continues to suck on her clit.

It doesn't take long for her to feel Santana's walls start to flutter and she releases her clit climbing up her body to kiss her while still pounding into her.

Santana latches onto her mouth kissing her sloppily until her whole body bows and she's flying apart in Rachel's arms.

Rachel continues to thrust softly helping her come down then once her body is lax she rolls them bringing Santana into her arms holding her close. "Jesus San that was… I don't even have words for how hot that was."

Santana just chuckles lightly kissing her neck and upper chest lovingly. "Mmm… yea that was pretty great."

She stretches and winces slightly and Rachel is instantly leaning up and looking her over. "What's wrong? What hurts?"

She smiles pulling her down to kiss her sweetly. "I'm fine love. I was just stretching some sore muscles. My thighs were quivering and pulled a little when I stretched."

Reaching between them Rachel shifts until she can reach to massage her legs gently. Santana moans in appreciation and reaches up caressing her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She finishes rubbing out the cramp in her legs them moves back up pulling her into her body cradling her close just enjoying the feel of Santana in her arms.

After cuddling for a few they decided to shower and a little while later Rachel walks into Santana's dressing room while she finishes getting dressed for the day. "What are we going to do with Sugar?"

Looking up Santana just shrugs. "I don't know Tink what do you mean do with? I thought she was going to stay here with us and work for you like the boys do."

Rachel shakes her head and sits on the round dressing lounge in the middle of the room. "The boys don't live here. They live with their mothers across town. It's going to be kind of hard to hide her from Quinn and Britt when they come over. Maybe we should go ahead and have her stay in the dummy house."

Santana moves to her and sits in her lap. "I don't want her to have to live there alone. It's not right leaving her all by herself. Besides I think Grammy has taken her under her wing."

Rachel nods and sighs. "What do we do about the girls then?"

Santana thinks for a moment and rests her head against Rachel's. "I think it might be time to talk to them about what's going on Tink."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We just got Quinn to calm down about us. I don't think telling her you are being forced to marry me is going to inspire confidence about our relationship in her. And what if Britt accidently lets it slip about who we are. I'm not comfortable telling them just yet baby, maybe after we graduate or something. Maybe in time for the wedding, we'll just have to see how things go until then."

With a sigh she kisses her lips softly and stands. "Then I guess we just do what we can to hide her when the girls are here and talk to her about everything. That's our only other choice because I don't want her out in that house alone."

Rachel stands and wraps her arms around her waist. "I don't either. Let's just go down and get some breakfast and talk to her. I'm sure once we explain things she'll be fine with whatever we ask of her."

Santana nods moving to put her shoes on and they head out to the dining room. When they arrive they smile seeing her already sitting with Grammy at the table. Saying good morning Rachel sits in her usual spot as Santana moves to the side table to talk to the head maid Sara and their butler Samson. After a few words to him he bows deeply with a 'yes princess,' and heads out as the maid starts preparing the plates to be brought to the table.

When Santana takes her seat next to Rachel she looks over and smiles. "What did you ask of Samson?"

"I told him to talk to the guard shack and let them know that no one is to enter the grounds even if they have prior permission without them calling up to the house and informing us that they are here before allowing them in. That way we are never surprised by guests."

Rachel nods in approval and turns to Sugar. "We have a lot to discuss this morning but we'll eat breakfast first and get everything settled afterwards. Until then why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

Grammy smiles at her encouragingly and she starts talking. Throughout the meal they find out a lot about the girl. Aside from her love of music and singing she loves to draw and paint. Photography is also a big past time for her. When she graduates, aside from working for the family, she really wants to become a photographer. She likes taking pictures of many things but people intrigue her and she loves to photograph the human form.

By the end of the meal Rachel has already formed a plan in her head of how to use Sugar for her many useful talents to the family and still have her able to do her photography and be part of the company she and Santana are planning on creating. Once they finish eating they head to the den and sit.

Rachel takes a seat on the loveseat pulling Santana down beside her. Santana then stretches her legs over Rachel's lap and leans into the armrest running her fingers through Rachel's hair as she starts to speak. "Ok first order of business is the matter of your living arrangements. After discussing this Santana and I have decided to let you stay in the mansion in the suite you slept in last night."

Santana smiles, "I spoke to Grammy last night after we got home and she assured me that the space would do nicely."

Sugar nods. "It's is more than ok. It's a lot nicer than the room I was staying in at my father's house. I am grateful to you for the space."

Rachel absentmindedly runs her hand along Santana's calf. "The next thing we need to discuss is keeping your living arrangement with us a secret, especially from the people at school. For one it will blow your cover and more importantly it might blow mine. Also when we have friends from school over you need to stay in your area of the house. We usually hang out in the pool house and we will let you know anytime you need to make yourself scarce. I will make sure that you are properly warned ahead of time. For right now Quinn and Brittany cannot know who we are. It is a safety issue at this point for us and I will not have either of us in danger, especially Santana."

"Puck, Mike Chang and Brad the piano player are the only people at the school that know who we are. All of which you met during Glee and last night at your house." Santana says thinking to herself about what can be done to help keep things a secret.

"I will do whatever is needed to do my job and ensure that your secret is kept a secret and you are both safe." Sugar sat forward. "Can I ask a question?" Rachel motions her to speak. "I was told before we moved here that you would not be what I remembered you being but you seem just like you were the last time I saw you. I was expecting an annoying brat that loved to sing and thought she was better than everyone else."

Rachel chuckles. "If you had seen me before school ended last year that's what you would have seen. After my Grandfather informed me of my impending marriage I decided to drop the act because it's not needed anymore. I'm not hiding technically like I was before. Now I'm just protecting the family secret from falling into the wrong hands and making life harder for us."

Sugar cocks her head to the side and watches them for a moment. "You just found out in June about the marriage? You guys act like you've been together a lot longer. I'm happy for you Rachel."

Rachel just beams and grabs Santana's hand. "Turns out we just clicked and I'm proud to have her."

Santana blushes lightly and kisses her check before turning back to Sugar. "Other than being weary of Quinn and Brittany being around there really aren't any other restrictions while in the house. Just be mindful of other peoples spaces and that's about it. Meals are provided three times a day, if you have any dietary needs let cook know and Friday is always fend for yourself day. Usually we go out or order takeout."

Standing she kisses Rachel softly and moves to the door. "I need to talk to Grammy about a few things so I'll see you in a bit."

Rachel nods and turns back to Sugar. "Ok, do you have any questions?"

"Yes. How am I supposed to get to school? Before my father dropped me of and picked me up but it's not an option for me to ride with you guys."

Rachel thinks for a moment then gets up motioning for her to follow. "You have a driver's license, correct?" Sugar nods so she guides her out to the garage. "I have the Prius that you can drive. I know it's not a cool car but I don't drive it anymore so you can use it until we leave to go back to New York."

Sugar just looks shocked. "Are you sure?"

Rachel smiles, "Of course. You need a mode of transportation and I am never going to drive that thing again. I almost feel bad having you drive it."

Shaking her head she smiles back. "No, I actually like the Prius. I have a Red one back in New York."

They both laugh and head back inside after Rachel takes the keys off the rack and hands them to her. Once they are back in the den they just talk some more until Rachel receives a call from her Papa and she sends her on to enjoy her day.

They talk about business and he lets her know that he talked to Al about Sugar and that he will be staying in town in case he is needed but Sugar is now Rachel's responsibility which is fine with her.

Once they hang up she went in search of Santana wanting to spend the rest of the day just snuggled up and watching some movies of something. She finds her in their rooms already getting the TV set up and popcorn was already prepared for them and the rest of the day and night is just spent together. They even call down and have lunch and dinner brought up to them just wanting to be alone.

Sunday morning during breakfast they inform Sugar that they are expecting the girls around 10:00 and that the Lopez family would be by for family dinner which she was welcome to join. At 9:45 the guard shack called the house and inform them that Quinn and Brittany are there before allowing them through the gate. Sugar is already in her room and Santana and Rachel meet the girls at the garage the Polaris sat in.

When Quinn and Brittany round the corner of the garage they look up and smile. "Hey guys, you ready to go riding?" Rachel asks from her seat behind the wheel.

Brittany claps happily and bounces over and into her seat in the back. "Oh yes, I want to learn the dirt bike today."

They all give her a smile and Quinn climbs in as well. "What's up with the guard at the shack today? They've always just let us in."

Rachel turns to look at her with a smile, "Sometimes daddy gets paranoid and beefs up security for a while. He'll calm down eventually he's just a worry wort and told them to call the house before anyone was let in."

Quinn just shrugs taking the explanation at face value. She knows how crazy paranoid her own father used to get and they in no way had the money the Berry's did. Nothing more is said as they race of toward the track, Rachel doing donuts in the yard on the way causing them all to laugh happily.

The rest of the day is spent playing with the girls and teaching them to ride the dirt bike as Brittany had requested. When they were done for the day they load back up and Quinn just leans back enjoying the ride looking around. She looks toward the house and cocks her head to the side seeing someone on one of the balconies lounging in a chair reading. She can't see that well but the she can see that it is a girl that looks really familiar and it isn't Rachel's Grammy.

She turns back to the front as Rachel rounds the garage and pulls in. She just shakes it off letting it go not really caring. Once they a climb out they say their goodbyes and Rachel and Santana go back into the house to await the Lopez's for dinner.

 **A/N: Here's just a short chapter for ya'll. Things are going to start to unfold a little more from here I just needed to finish addressing Sugar. I'm trying to get at least one chapter for all of my stories done in the next two days so I'm off to do that. Happy reading and as always reviews welcomed and encouraged.**


End file.
